Blue Roses and Red Violets
by Dreamy Loner
Summary: [Current pairing: Lifty x Splendid] A oneshot collection of smutty, romantic tales shipping different HTF pairings! Some have been uploaded before but deleted, now re-edited and re-uploaded. Requests for new hetero/yaoi pairings accepted. WARNING: Contains lots of implied sex/yaoi/slash/rape/twincest/twisted plot xD Enjoy! *ON HIATUS*
1. CuddlesxFlaky

**Theme: **Reddish Affair

**Summary: **One night, Cuddles finds Giggles cheating on him and making out with Splendid. Crestfallen, he cries in the rain until Flaky offers him her place to stay overnight. As the two best friends share their own miserable experiences, an unexpected lust flares between them. Are they just friends or more than that?

**Pairing:** Cuddles x Flaky

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Happy Tree Friends. All the characters in the story belong to Mondo Media.

**Warning:** This story is rated M for sexual themes.

* * *

Cuddles sat on the bench listening to the sound of rain. Tears cascaded down his puffy, golden eyes. His blonde hair was completely drenched and his bunny hoodie was soaking wet. Yet, he didn't care how cold he felt. His heart was broken as if it was shot by a gun, punctured by a knife. Flashback of memories swirled in his head as he recalled how they met. Well, he admitted he was not a perfect boyfriend but at least he had tried his very best to please her. He devoted his time and effort in courting her, despite realizing how fragile their relationship might be. He even abandoned his trademark playfulness and egocentricity just for her. Nonetheless, she cheated on him and went out with other guys.

It was a crappy night. He thought he might drop by her house and pay her a brisk visit after his part-time work. He knocked on the door but no one answered, which was unusual since she was often home at that period. He assumed she was out and he so much wished it was true. He heard noises wafting out from the second floor. He perked up and peered at her bedroom's window. It was dark at night but the scene was clear enough to strike him with madness. The light was on. She was naked, being caressed by a boy looking ever so familiar. Immediately, he recognized him as his friend- Splendid. This guy is the town's superhero. Cuddles' girlfriend is always the damsel being rescued from peril. He just couldn't believe his girl and the hero could have an affair. He watched as his girlfriend, whose name is GIggles, held on tight to the hero's waist, moaning with lust and pleasure. With one flexible thrust, he entered her body and started sliding in and out gently. She shrieked in glee, seizing chunks of his blue hair, whispering shameless love words into his ears. They started off in a slow, elegant manner. Then, they increased their pace. The hero placed his hands on her breasts and squeezed them. While still shoving in and out of her frantically, he pressed his soft lips on her pinky nipples and bit them hard. She let out a beautiful groan, a groan which was not supposed to be heard by Cuddles. The little bunny boy gazed in horror, at the entire scene of another boy deflowering his girlfriend. As they proceeded, the two plunged into greater excitement. They were wriggling their body like feral animals. Their body was covered in sweat. The hero moved on to peck at her neck and tracked down her bare thighs, leaving traces of kiss marks all over her body.

Cuddles couldn't stand it anymore. He wished he had the courage to cover his eyes but he hadn't. He stood still like a frozen statue. For the first time in his life, he felt so humiliated and petrified. He could almost hear his heart shatter into pieces with each increasingly remarkable screech coming from his girlfriend's mouth due to the sexual arousal invoked by another man. Cuddles had not yet the chance to examine or to touch her body. She, however, had handed herself to someone else. And to make matters worse, it was not the first time she betrayed him. He had caught her dating Russell and Mole behind his back before. Still, this time, the shock was too disturbing and unedurable. Her making out with another guy was simply horrendous and infuriating.

Cuddles shivered as the rain began pouring down from the sky. The couple seemed ignorant of his presence. Giggles automatically drew the curtains to avoid the rain from splashing in. She hadn't seen him there. Perhaps it was too dark. Or perhaps she was much too busy enjoying her doing with her new company.

Walking away, Cuddles jammed his hands into his pockets. The images of Splendid and Giggles kept lingering in his head. Tears prickled the corners of his eyes as he strove to comprehend the reason why. Why was he treated this way? What did he do to deserve this? In the end, he stopped at the park and settled on a wooden bench. He needed to do some thinking. To ponder and to contemplate. How should he break up with her? Should he disclose her betrayal? Should he avenge himself? No…he was too afraid to do anything. He confessed he was a coward, especially when the opponent was a superhero. He was nothing against him. What could he do? He was just a boy. A teenage boy. He had not even reached eighteen yet. _Damn it_, he thought. _Does every girl like older guys?_ Was he not mature enough to satisfy her needs? She had never revealed any desires in front of him. They had merely kissed and nothing more.

Was he too childish for her? So childish that he couldn't even arouse her attention and interests? He could not fathom why. He had always been a popular boy, adored by many girls but out of all his admirers, he had chosen her in particular as his first and last girlfriend. With a frustrating growl, he lowered his head, letting his tears and the rain dribble down his chin. His golden eyes sparkled in this the gloom. His consciousness began to ebb away until someone held an umbrella above him.

Cuddles looked up curiously, only to meet his best friend's scarlet eyes. Flaky stared at him apprehensively. She was wearing a red jumper that barely covered her bottom. Her rain-boots creaked as they made friction with the ground. There was sadness and tiredness in her eyes. A large rag was stuck to her left cheek. A bloody stitched cut was clearly observed near her eyebrow. Her face was swollen as hell.

"Flaky... did Evil do this to you again?!" Cuddles exclaimed, standing up abruptly. He wanted to touch her but considering his hands were wet, he didn't wish to make her clothes filthy.

She nodded, hiding her chin in her scarf.

"Oh gosh, you can't let him do this to you again!" Cuddles said.

She didn't answer. Instead she stepped forwards and clung to his chest.

"Fl-Flaky?!"

"Sorry Cuddles, I-I just need...an embrace... I'll be okay..." She muttered.

Without a second thought, he also wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay... I also need some comfort…"

"W-Why…Wh-What's wrong?" The girl inquired, her eyes shimmering with puzzlement.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Let me walk you home first." He offered and grabbed her hand. The two left the park in silence. Then he began to explain everything to her without any hesitation. He knew he could trust her. She's a good girl. They had been best friends since they were a child. Rather than just friends, they were more like soulmates. She's a submissive, timid girl but she loves sports. He's outgoing and sociable. Sports are his favorites. They met playing soccer. He never noticed much about her in the beginning, mostly because of her weird personality. The girl possessed an extremely paranoid trait. She often freaked out at small things. She did best staying mute and straying away from the crowd. Nonetheless, as time rolled on, Cuddles started getting attached to her cuteness.

He wouldn't deny he had had a minor crush on her but he knew well he wasn't the guy that crossed her mind. By the time he realized he might have fallen for her, she was completely charmed by the war veteran living by, whom they call Flippy. He is a soldier. Normally, he's a caring boy. But as unfortunate as it seems, he has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, which causes him to flip out occasionally and become a psychotic murderer. Despite the soldier's hysteria, Flaky had decided to stay by his side. Cuddles, as an intelligent bystander, knew he couldn't stand between the couple. Still, he couldn't help feeling awful whenever he found her friend being tortured and beaten up by Flippy's evil half. As her closest companion, he was often the one she would run into crying and complaining about her inhuman experience. Cuddles would always reassure her. This time, though, the blonde wasapparently facing his own emotional breakdown. If only Giggles resembled Flaky slightly, he would be so blessed. He wouldn't need her to remain additionally obedient or disciplined but at least she had to love him with her full heart.

"O-Oh...Cuddles…I'm really s-sorry to hear that." Flaky sobbed on heeding his problems. She cradled his arm gently and morned. "I-I.. don't know what to say... but pl-please, don't be too sad... Don't lose hope..."

"Thanks, Flakes…" Cuddles smiled, gently patting her on the head. "You don't need to say anything. I'll be alright."

They stopped at Flaky's small red cottage.

"Do come in, Cuddles... I-I can't let you out in the rain alone." He accepted her friendly invitation and stepped in. Her house was neat and cozy. Not deluxe but beautiful and natural... just like its owner.

Flaky rushed in and out of the bathroom. She gestured Cuddles to sit on the coach while she went searching for towels and some dry clothes for him.

"Well...Flakes…"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I borrow your bathroom?" He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with his wet shirts. He wanted to take a shower.

"O-Of course not! G-Go on and use it..." Flaky grinned. She looked so adorable. Her face was always plain without makeup but her natural beauty conquered all. Unlike most girls in the towns, she never applied tons of make-up and perfume on herself. With her tomboyish attire, she was even sometimes regarded as the outcast in the female group. Nonetheless, there were boys who simply adored her plainness.

It's perfectly normal for a tasteful boy like Cuddles to woo beautiful ladies. But again, natural prettiness appeals to him more. What he loves most is Flaky's innocence and pureness. A girl like her deserves so much better than a psychotic killer.

He ran the tap and let the warm water rinse his body. He did not have a particularly attractive physique, though he worked out frequently. When he thought of it, he was simply nothing compared to Splendid and Flippy. He sighed at once as steam filled the room. He let the water spatter on his face, cleaning his tears.

Why... was he so pathetic?

The door swung open and Flaky popped in. She was startled to see Cuddles naked.

"O-Ohhh…I'm so sorry Cuddles..." She flinched and slipped, landing on the ground clumsily.

Swiftly, he wrapped a towel around his bottom and went up to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes..." Flaky stammered, blushing. "I've been knocking on the door for the past five minutes... I thought you got knocked out or something…I was worried so I came in..."

"Oops…sorry I didn't hear that." Cuddles shrugged. "I was meditating."

"Well..glad you're fine..." Flaky handed him a pair of pajamas. "Here...I've got you some dry clothes...I can help you dry your hoodie now if you don't want to stay overnight."

"It's okay." He smiled, taking a glimpse of the pajamas, wondering if they belonged to Flippy.

"I-I 'll go out now." Hastily, Flaky stood up and trotted out of the bathroom.

When Cuddles walked out to the living room, Flaky had prepared some food for him.

"I-I see...you haven't had dinner yet. So, I guess you must be hungry now." The considerate girl said.

That's right. He was supposed to be dining with Giggles but she... never mind...

"You really don't have to do that you know. " Cuddles said, though he was obviously mermesized by her benevolence.

"I'll go take a shower now..." Flaky said and scrambled upstairs.

At night they sat together on the sofa and watched a movie. Oh, how he missed the old days. As kids, they often hung out together. They usually threw a sleep over party and played pillow fight. The would play their favourite video games and munched their popcorn while watching films. It was one of the happiest times in his life. The movie they were watching was a thriller. Flaky generally couldn't make it through to the end. She squealed and snuggled behind him. Her inferiority made his presence exceptionally significant. The boy smirked. For some reason, his heart was racing and heat was bubbling up within his body. He glanced over his shoulder at the fragile girl. Sensing his unusual stare, she cringed instinctively and averted her gaze to the ground.

"Well...Flakes…have you ever thought of breaking up with Flippy?" He asked grimly.

Flaky widened her eyes and turned away.

"I...I can't…" She mused. "I...still love him."

"But he's hurt you."

"It isn't Fl-Flippy's fault!" she argued. "He...can't help it...He's never wanted to hurt me. It's his alter-ego that keeps killing us..."

Cuddles sighed. There is no way he couldn't admire this girl's willpower.

Gingerly, he leaned in and stroked her crimson hair. She was weeping. Without a word, he bent over to taste her tears.

"Cu-Cuddles..?!" The girl exclaimed, obfuscated.

"Sh..." He shushed her and pressed his lips against hers. He felt her jolt a bit but he was persistent. She gave in. He stuck out his tongue and slid it into her mouth. They shared a passionate, long kiss. When they withdrew from each other, they were both panting.

"Cu-Cuddles..." she shook her head, hinting that they ought to stop on the spot.

"Flakes...just this once...I wanna have you in my arms." Cuddles shot her a pitiful, naive look. She knew grief and jealousy was taking over him. Losing Giggles to Splendid must have upset his hormones. He was being unreasonably emotional and desperate tonight.

"Bu-But... I..." Cuddles place a finger before his braced lips and motioned her to hush.

"Just this once. No one will find out." He didn't wait for her to give response. He hugged her, his chest brushing sensually against her breasts. The girl tensed up. He could feel her nervousness and fear but he couldn't care less. He wanted her. He had always wanted her but their friendship wouldn't permit it. They both knew they couldn't cross the line. They didn't wish to ruin their lifelong companionship. That's why he had never mustered the courage to confess to her. He carefully slipped his hand into her sweater. She blenched fretfully, feeling his fingers run across her belly.

His hand slowly moved upwards, eventually reaching her breasts. She let out a groan and squirmed under his grip. He removed his lips from hers and with a cautious move, he unclipped her bra. He smiled at her fiery blush. He rolled up her sweater and began toying with her nipples. He leaned in to peck at her neck. Her thin little waist trembled. He bent down to trace along her stomach, squishing her breasts at the same time. Her body was getting hotter. She draped her arms helplessly around his shoulders as his hands approached the next spot and crept into her panties.

"Pl-Please...Cuddles...don't..." He looked back at her crimson face. Normally, he would have stopped right there but this time he couldn't hold back his desires. He could feel his deeply-buried sentiments being dug out one by one. The image of her nude body flooded his mind. He ignored her pleas and proceeded with his tricks, though he made sure he wouldn't cause her any pain. She had a strong sensitivity. As he tucked his fingers into her entrance, she moaned. A lustful expression gradually spralwed across her face. He started rubbing his fingers against her throbbing area.

"N-No…" She begged, her face revealing something otherwise. He smirked and changed a position, seating her on his lap.

"Flakes, you're getting really wet." He whispered to her, still cramming his fingers into her area.

"Cu-Cuddles...we can't..."

"Can you feel that?" He asked, gesturing her to look down at his crotch. Her face reddened at once in embarrassment. "We can't possibly stop now, can we?" He said, planting a tender kiss on her forehead. She purred as his fingers explored deeper inside her body.

"Ah..." Her moans grew louder. He withdrew his fingers, which were soaked with her liquid. Playfully, he licked the juice off.

"You're so beautiful, Flakes." He complimented. The girl blushed again. He hoisted her up so that he could adjust his pose to undo his pants. Flaky began to quaver as she foresaw what to come next.

"It'll be alright." Cuddles assured her. She had only done it once and was she involuntary. She was forced to do it with Evil. He liked tormenting and assaulting her. Her first time was a terrible, painful nightmare. She could still remember how he thrust into her violently, cracking her body and stealing her virginity. Until now, she still remained mortified about that unwanted incident. Cuddles seemed to pierce her thoughts. He noticed her crying. He wiped away her tears and cooed. "I promise I'll be gentle and slow." Flaky nodded slightly. She held onto him as he parted her slender legs, wrapping them around his hips. He dipped his tip at her entrance. She twitched.

"So...are you ready, Flakes?" He asked. She babbled some words and buried herself in his chest. He took it as a 'yes' and immersed himself into her body. She whimpered at the acute pain. The boy scowled and caressed her. He waited patiently until she was both mentally and physically ready. Then, he started ramming in and out of her. The heat between them sparked off an unexpected frenzy. She whined, feeling the agony gradually die away. As a replacement, her body was now supplied with endless pleasure.

"Ah..." Flaky shrieked as the boy picked up a faster pace, pounding into her ever so aggressively.

"Sorry... Flakes." He apologized with guilt and slowed down a bit.

"It-It's o-okay..." Flaky shook her head with a faint smile. The boy was surprised yet contented. He couldn't describe how blissful he was to be able to make love with a girl. He had never bedded one before and he certainly didn't wish his first time to turn into a horrible experience. He strove to make Flaky enjoy it.

"Cu-Cuddles..." She called out his name, which gave him a sudden motive to go faster and rougher with her. They both moaned softly and took the pleasure for granted. With a few more bumps, they reached their peak. He shot his loads inside her and she screeched in her climax.

After a few minutes, the girl broken down into remorseful tears again.

"Flaky..." Pulling out of her, the boy kissed her and confessed. "I love you. I've always loved you but I never got to tell you. I'm sorry."

"Cuddles... I-I love you... too but..." He shushed her before she could continue. He understood her too well. He knew she wanted to say that her love for him was different from her love for Flippy.

"I'll wait, Flakes." Cuddles smiled. "Or simply stand by. We'll still be friends, so don't worry. But I want you to know that whenever you feel upset, you can always come to me."

"O-Okay..." The girl nodded and smiled back. "You too."

They lay in each other's embrace. She felt safe in his arms, though they were clearly not as strong as Flippy's. However, the bond between them was unbreakable. Their friendship, their mutual trust and their unrequited love for each other was connected once again by the invisible thread of compassion. In her arms, he found relief and peace. The first thing in the next morning, he was going to break up with Giggles, and let her go. Knowing his friendship with Flaky had not been destroyed by their affair, Cuddles now couldn't help feeling more confident about their relationship.

Perhaps one day, he thought, something might change...

Oh...how he wished she was his. _Just his._

In vague consciousness, he saw her angelic face. He smiled to himself and fell asleep.


	2. SplendontxFlaky

**Theme: **Fiery Love

**Summary: **Loving a superhero is hard, especially a possessive, sentimental one. Sometimes, Flaky feels that love is far too burdensome and suffocating for her to bear. Yet, she gives in to her passion and desires, for she knows the only place she can seek comfort is in his arms.

**Pairing:** Splendont x Flaky

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Happy Tree Friends. All the characters in the story belong to Mondo Media.

**Warning:** This story is rated M for sexual themes, violence and coarse language.

* * *

"S-Splendont…" Flaky stammered, her voice trembling.

The fierce red-haired boy didn't turn around. He clutched her hand tightly and they scurried down the road. People exchanged glances when they spotted the silent couple. Splendont was trotting with a beam of disdain on his face while Flaky was trying hard to catch up his pace, though stumbling was all she did. She could see people making gestures and whispering to each other. At once, her face reddened with embarrassment. She didn't like it when Splendont dragged her across the street without speaking. She knew well he was furious but at least, he could have stopped for a minute to let her gasp for air. She was puffing heavily, her legs completely exhausted. He, however, seemed oblivious to her fatigue. After all, he is a superhero with incredible strength and she is barely a fragile human girl.

Flaky was relieved to see his house gradually appear in her sight. Finally, she could rest for a while before he inflicted his punishment on her. She had no idea why he was so mad at her. Earlier that day, they went out for a cup of tea. He left her alone for five minutes in the mall and she bumped into one of her friends, Petunia, who was in such a hurry to find someone to fill a place in her tea party. Flaky most definitely rejected at first because she was having a date with Splendont. Yet, her stubborn friend pressed on and convinced her.

"Oh, come on, Flaky, we're missing out one person." Petunia pleaded with her puppy puffy eyes, one of her skillful trademark gestures adopted to elicit sympathy from someone. "Please, Flaky, it's an emergency or else I wouldn't be begging you here. Just make a call to Splendont and tell him you're called away for urgent purposes."

"W-Well…but…" Before Flaky could protest, Petunia snatched her hand and dashed out of the mall.

Flaky, indeed, tried to contact Splendont but no one answered the phone. She figured out he must have missed it while he was on a mission to deal with the mischievious twin thieves. Still, anxiety struck her. She could picture how annoyed he would be when he returned and saw her gone without notifying him. He had been angry at her before, mostly when she went to places or did things without informing him. He is a short-tempered man and is apparently very fond of her, going as far as to follow her wherever possible. He simply wouldn't let go of her unless he has heroic missions. It is the only time he would ever leave her alone. He's also extremely possessive. Although she kept promising him that she loved him and only him, there were occasions he actually grew jealous when another male hit on her. Even a slight interaction with other boys was forbidden. She admitted it's a state of bliss to have someone to care for her so dearly but it sometimes irritates her to realize that she basically has no privacy. He stalks her. He goes after her even when she's doing some girly shopping. He never lets her leave his sight and he is miffed whenever she's invited to parties where half of the participants are boys. He will tag along with her, of course. Sometimes, when he's out for long mission and he doesn't feel safe with her staying on her own at home, he would even install locks to keep her in until he comes back. She never complains though, because she has known him for years and this is the way he is. He might be a successful hero but deep down, he's a boy of insecurity and solitude. He has a twin brother but they never get along well. When they were small, she was the first person who ever caught his eyes. Even before he got to speak to her, he had always wanted to befriend her. When he knew they got assigned into the same class in elementary school, he was beyond delighted. As time rolled on, they became good friends and he mustered the courage to ask her out. But he wasn't satisfied. She's the sole person he loves and he can't stop thinking she might leave him one day. Back at school, there were boys, tons of boys who attempted to get close to her. She's doubtlessly one of the most popular girls in the town, even though she is timid and introverted. Therefore, to cease his fear of losing her, he has made sure to deprive every opportunity of her getting away from him.

Splendont busted open the door and beckoned to the girl behind him. Obediently, she stepped in, hearing him slam and latch the door. Her heart was racing and her body was shaking in sheer fright. This had to be the worst day of her life. While in Petunia's party, some fools approached her and flirted with her, just about the time Splendont barged into Petunia's house. Needless to say, he was exasperated. He didn't even grant her a second to defend herself and explain. He simply beat the hell out of those two guys who touched her and yanked her away from the crowd. She could still remember the last scene she witnessed was of Petunia, the girl with OCD, hyperventilating at the blood that stained her polished floor, shrieking at the top of her lungs and complaining how her party had been ruined.

"Sit." The red-haired boy commanded, with which Flaky complied. She cautiously settled down on the coach. He moved a stool to the front and sat facing her. She lowered her head to avoid his menacing glare.

"Well, say what you've got to say." He snarled.

"I-I..er…I'm sorry, Splendont…" Flaky apologized nervously. "I-I can't help it…Petunia made me go to her party…I-I did say I was d-dating you…"

"So, you're saying you weren't voluntary?"

"N-No…not really." Flaky shook her head. Splendont raised his brows and crossed his arms, obviously not buying her tricks.

"For God's sake, **don't fucking lie to me!**" Enraged, the boy stood up and knocked down a vase on the table. Startled, tears welled up Flaky's eyes.

"This is like the tenth time I caught you flirting with boys!" Splendont howled. "And hell, I'm tired of people gossiping, thinking that my girlfriend is a slut who keeps attracting the opposite sex! And don't fucking tell me you're involuntary. I never saw you resist! Damn it!"

At this point, Splendont had shattered three glasses, smashed two wall-paintings and scattered a clock. The cracking sound of the breaking furniture sent shivers down Flaky's spine. Soon, tears were cascading down her rosy cheeks. She was plunged into complete horror. She had never seen Splendont so indignant before. Normally, he would have cussed a little and got it over with. But this time…he damaged almost half of the things in the living room.

"I-I swear I didn't do anything unfaithful to you!" Flaky bellowed, standing up. She was tired of this, tired of him getting mad at her. And more importantly, he had just called her a "slut", which she had never expected him to. Other people could judge her and said whatever they wanted. Just because she's gorgeous and frail-looking, it doesn't mean she succumbs to boys readily. They might flirt with her but she would absolutely flinch. If they intended to harass her, she would duck. It's not like she never fought back but every time Splendont arrived at the scene, he only saw her being pushed around and cornered by guys. He only saw her vulnerable side and jumped to a conclusion that she had betrayed him. She never liked being the centre of attention. Not at all. She just wanted to stay mute and people mistook her shyness for a seductive, silent approval.

"Really, and shall I believe you?" Splendont interrogated, which totally set her off. She balled her hands into fists and without a word, she stomped towards the door.

"What the heck are you doing?!" He stuck out his arm and blocked her way.

"If being with me makes you suffer that much…" Flaky sobbed. "F-Fair enough, I-I will dis-appear n-now…"

She pushed aside Splendont's hand and turned the knob. He gripped her wrist and shoved her onto the floor. Her hips struck the ground and she screeched in agony.

"Don't you dare!" He bawled, panting. "I wasn't finished with you yet!"

Flaky stared at his stern face and cringed in terror. In twinge, she crawled back to the couch and drenched her swollen face in more tears.

A pause of intense silence reigned the room. She could hear him breathing. Peeking at the bruises that emerged on her hands, she was rendered motionless and speechless. She could only pray for the fight to be over.

After a long while, he flopped down on the couch next to her and draped his arms around her shoulder. Not anticipating his impulsive act, she widened her eyes in perplexity.

"Look, I'm sorry, Flaky." He murmured softly. He started whimpering. The girl was surprised to see him cry. As far as she knew, the hero hardly shed a tear.

"I…I just can't control myself." He whined ruefully. "I thought I was losing you. That's why I got mad. I never wanted to hurt you. I knew what people say aren't true. I'm so sorry…I just…"

Slowly, Flaky withdrew from his embrace and ogled him. The boy wiped off his tears with his sleeves and sniffled. She sighed and clung to his chest, her hands rubbing along his back.

"I-It's o-okay…" She said. "I-I don't blame y-you…"

"Flaky…you're all I've got." The boy blubbered. "Please don't leave me. I'll try to control my temper. I'm sorry I barked at you…"

Gingerly, Flaky reached out her hands and caressed him. The boy nestled his head against her and sniveled, regretting everything he had done to her. He had reminded himself a dozen times to stay calm but he failed. Once he caught her with another male, fury simply took the best of him. And each time after their quarrel, he would feel ashamed having acted violent in front of his lover. It wasn't supposed to be like this...He wasn't supposed to hurt her if he loves her that much.

"I'm scared, Flakes…" He confessed. "I know you hate me for being such an overprotective jerk. You must hate me so much for stalking you every day and making unnecessary fuss…but that's because I love you…I want to keep you…just to myself. I'm a selfish bastard, I know. And I keep hurting you and making you sad."

Flaky nodded slightly. She understood him to well. He was able to keep her physically beside him but he still lived in fear that she might, someday, be mentally occupied by someone else. That's what triggered his madness. His resentment revealed his insecurity and his jealousy reflected his burning desires to seal away her heart. He wanted her to belong to only him, both physically and mentally. Yet, every time he shouted at her, his anger simply backfired and immediately, he would drown himself in remorse. He despises himself. His crankiness is disrupting their relationship, something he treasures more than his own life.

"I-I don't hate you…Splendont…" Flaky stuttered, tightening her grip around him. "And I-I'll never leave you…so don't you w-worry…You're the only person I love…"

The guilty boy gawked at her. Despite the pain she felt with her injuries, she forced a smile. A drop of tear escaped her scarlet eyes. He felt as though his heart was stabbed by a knife. He had made the woman he loves cry. How shameful…

Tenderly, he leaned in and kissed away her tears. The girl shrank, bewildered.

"It's all my fault." He muttered under his breath and looked away. "Perhaps you're right, Flaky…you should leave me. Then, I won't be able to hurt you anymore…"

"No…" She seized his hands and pulled him closer to her side. Before he could utter another word, she crushed her lips against his. He slouched agasint the coach and cuddled her. She climbed onto his lap and stroked his crimson hair. She let him glide his tongue into her mouth and their kiss grew more passionate. Soon, they both found themselves wheezing.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. His orbs were sparkling so beautifully which made her want to remove his mask more than ever. And he let her do so.

The hero's identity was always hidden behind the mask and he only allowed her to take it off him. His handsome face was now laid bare in her sight. He rasied his right hand to fondle her face. Her skin was so smooth and warm. She was alluring. Utterly alluring.

He kissed her again. This time, he nibbled her lips, which caused her to moan teeth grazed along her neck, leaving traces of love bites around her shoulder blades. Flaky gave in to the temptation. She blurted out a soft groan as Splendont pressed his lips against her collarbone. His hand soundlessly slipped underneath her sweater and explored her abdomen. She squirmed sensitively and squeezed the collar of his shirt. The boy smirked. Carefully, he took off her sweater. She blushed as her porcelain skin got exposed to the air. A stream of coolness hit her and she quivered, but as soon as his arms enclosed her waist, she felt warm again. He unclipped her bra and cupped her breasts. She moaned at the sensation. Feeling his erection under her thighs, she flushed. She wondered if they were going to do it. They had never made love before.

Suddenly, the boy stopped, his face turning aflame. "S-Sorry, Flaky." He apologized.

"It's alright." Flaky grinned, still holding onto him. "Continue."

"A-Are you sure?" The hero cooed. He was, by all means, aroused but if he let himself proceed, he couldn't guarantee what might happen between them. He wouldn't want to cross the line. And he certainly didn't wish to hurt her again, either deliberately or unintentionally.

"Yes." She assured him, slowly removing his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. He leaned in and kissed her at various spots, driving her to maximal pleasure. The girl arched her back and indulged in the unique sensations he granted her. She found herself craving for more. Her body was reacting to his intrusion. Her skin was burning hot.

"Flaky, I heard it's painful for the first time…" Splendont trailed off. She gave him a nod, implying that she knew it and she wasn't afraid to have him inside her.

He undid his pants and laid her down cautiously. The girl couldn't help glimpsing his length, waiting desperately for him to deflower her. She was ready for him to take the initiative. He ripped open her panties and eased himself on top of her. With a gentle thrust, he slid into her. She hissed in pain and clawed his back, nearly digging her nails into his skin.

"Shh…it's okay." Splendont reassured her, his lips pecking at her cheek. He licked off her tears and waited until she relaxed a little. She then motioned him to continue. He began thrusting in and out of the untained girl. It all appeared like a dream to him. Never had he imagined he would be able to take her innocence. In spite of everything he had done, she was still willing to hand over her chastity to him. He couldn't describe how gleeful he was but at the same time penitent.

The lust between them flared the moment she squealed in pleasure. Gradually adapting to having him inside her, Flaky let Splendont twiddle her body in whichever way he liked. As he shoved deeper into her, she circled her legs around his hips, causing the male to clench his teeth in bliss. He seated her on his lap and let her ride him. Unable to resist the desire, he squished her breasts and bit her nibbles. She muffled a moan and clasped his hair. He picked up his pace, slamming himself into the delicate girl. The room was filled with the sound of their clasping body. Blinded by the pleasure, Splendont groped her thighs, grinding deeper into her area. With the pain drifting away, Flaky sank deeper into unimaginable contentment, taking every rhythmic movement for granted. All the way through, she shut her eyes and enjoyed every kiss Splendont gave her. She had never felt this wondrous before. With their body combined as one, she experienced the most satisfying feeling ever. He filled her. He made her complete.

With a sudden moan, Splendont tightened his grip around her waist. Flaky, too, hugged him closer to her as they reached their climax. An instantaneous sense of warmth filled her as he released his seeds inside her. Panting, they both collapsed to heaps of sweat.

The girl laid inaminately, still combating with the stuphor her lover had left her in. She could barely open her eyes. Apprehensively, Splendont brushed away a strand of her hair and planted a soft kiss on forehead.

"Are you alright, Flaky?" He asked, disconcerted.

"Yes." She giggled and buried her face in his chest.

Relieved, he smiled and embraced her.

"I love you, Flaky." He whispered.

"I love you too, Splendont." Flaky replied with a smile before dozing off.


	3. LiftyxFlaky

**Theme: **Lustful Hour

**Summary: **Tired of being a thief, Lifty has stopped stealing and decided to earn cash properly. He and Flaky are now working in the same company and currently dating each other. One day, with only the two of them in the office, an irresistible lust flares between them. Do they still care where they are?

**Pairing:** Lifty x Flaky

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Happy Tree Friends. All the characters in the story belong to Mondo Media.

**Warning:** This story is rated M for sexual themes.

* * *

Flaky took a quick glimpse of the clock- _six thirty_. Her eyes flickered back to a stack of documents on her desk. Shaking her head in dismay, she felt an instantaneous stream of dizziness. There were still some troublesome statistics waiting for her to analyze and oh, an international project she was responsible for writing a proposal on. _"Damn old Lumpy."_ She cursed. That blue-haired idiot was their boss and nobody understood how he managed to be one. He was lucky enough to inherit the company from his father. Otherwise, with his exceptionally low intelligence and lack of common sense, he would be nothing more than a beggar on the street. He was always bossing around and throwing all sorts of work to his staff. It's not that Flaky was obliged to complete all the work before tomorrow. She could simply finish half of it because Lumpy wouldn't even remember a word he had said today. Nonetheless, she was a far too committed and dependable person. She never liked leaving things to chances.

She stared at her laptop screen blankly. _"No, it is too exhausting."_ She was already yawning. If it hadn't been for the high salary, she wouldn't even bother sitting in this crappy office. Leisurely, she lay back and stretched her arms, trying to relax her muscles. When she couldn't hold on any longer, she decided to make herself a cup of hot coffee to refresh her senses.

She walked out of her office, surprised to see a head sticking out from a nearby cubicle. Normally, she was the only one staying behind after five. She strolled towards the cubicle, only to find Lifty laying his head on one of his folders, snoring.

"Lifty?" She raised her brows, her hand reaching out for his dark green hair. The boy looked adorable in his sleep. They had recently started dating. He had courted her for years but she kept rejecting him. He later figured out why she did so. It was because he had once been a notorious thief, a mischievous good-for-nothing lowlife. He always ran into trouble with his identical twin brother and even got jailed occasionally. Indeed, a timid, goody girl like Flaky wouldn't permit herself to date someone who often stole luxuries and robbed banks. The girl had her own moral standards and preferences for a more capable partner.

About six months ago, Lifty suddenly made up his mind to go to work and earn cash properly. He told her that he couldn't stand his twin anymore. His brother, whom they know as Shifty, kept dragging him into hassle and misery. With numerous failed attempts to get rich without paying any effort, Lifty abandoned his life as a thief and sought for an office job. That's when he became her colleague at once.

Flaky gingerly poured the hot coffee into her cup. A pair of arms suddenly enclosed her from behind. Startled, she jumped in fear and almost spilled her drink.

"Hey, it's only me, sweetie." Lifty chuckled.

"I thought you've left." Flaky turned around and ogled him. "Y-You always leave early..."

"Nope, not today." He answered with a beam of delight. "I thought I might as well stay behind with my lovely girl."

Flaky blushed and pulled away from him, taking a sip of her coffee. He smirked and continued to tease her by stroking her crimson hair.

"So, how much is left?" He asked.

Flaky sighed. "S-Still a long way to go."

"Oh. I guess I'll have to order take-away for us then." Lifty joked with a goofy look.

"Probably." Flaky giggled.

It was weird. Even though they were now living in the same apartment, interacting with him during office hours was quite different. It was as though their lives couldn't be more separable. He was her boyfriend, her companion and her colleague. What entertained her most was seeing him get serious about work and wear formal suit every day. It was something she had never witnessed before. She must admit he looked rather charming in his white shirt and she was most definitely proud of his talents. With his attractive grin, many of his clients actually fell prey to his persuasion. Ever since the boy started working in the company, the profits had been soaring at a substantial rate. As a former thief, he did have his expertise in convincing someone to hand over their money.

Flaky flopped back in her seat. It didn't take her long to finally succumb to fatigue. She took a quick nap. She was dreaming in bliss when someone interrupted her siesta. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and saw Lifty sitting beside her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Lifty draped his right arm around her shoulder.

Flaky shook her head and sat up. "It's okay…I-I have to go back t-to work anyway."

She was about to start typing on her keyboard again when Lifty leaned forwards, causing her to dodge in panic.

"What's it?" She asked, stunned.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"W-What?" Flaky scowled, confused.

"Here." Lifty wielded her phone in the air.

"Lifty! You took my phone again!" Flaky exclaimed, remembering that she had hidden the gadget in her locker. Apparently, Lifty must have broken the lock and snatched her phone away.

"I was going to get some stuff from the locker and I heard your phone ring." He said, crossing his legs. "So, are you going to tell me why that soldier is sending hearts to you?"

"What?" Flaky still couldn't comprehend his utterances. He handed her the phone, which she seized almost instantly. It was not the first time he peeked through her messages. That's why she had lately installed a password lock on her phone. Still, whenever a new message popped up, it showed on the screen.

Making sure Lifty couldn't see her passwords, she unlocked the phone and checked the message. Immediately, she rolled her eyes.

"L-Lifty, don't judge before you read the whole thing." She scrolled down the page displaying her conversation with her best friend, Flippy. "Here, take a look!"

**Flippy: Hey, Flakes, I'm back from Hawaii. How's work? :)**  
**Flaky: Good. How's your trip? **  
**Flippy: Pretty well. Haven't seen you and Lifty for ages :( Miss you guys so much.**  
**Flaky: Yea, we're still busy with our work D: You know, that bossy Lumpy always tortures us.**  
**Flippy: Let's see what I can do about it. Maybe I can let Evil out next time to deal with him. **  
**Flaky: Sounds like a fabulous idea to me :O**  
**Flippy: Haha. Anyway, call me when you're free. Wanna meet you and Lifty. I've bought you guys some souvenirs!**  
**Flaky: Really? I can't wait xD Thanks so much, Flippy.**  
**Flippy: Don't mention it. Btw, I can't chat now. Got some volunteer work to do. Give my regards to Lifty.**  
**Flaky: Sure,Take care :D**  
**Flippy: *****heart******heart******heart***

"See?" Flaky pouted. "It's nothing. He always sends hearts to his friends and I-I think y-you got them also."

Lifty swiftly got out his phone and checked.

**Flippy: Hey, dude *****heart*** I'm back from Hawaii. When can we have a drink together? :D

"Um…" Lifty faked a smile and scratched his head. "Haha…sorry, Flakes."

"Gosh, why are you always suspecting something between us?" Flaky tossed her phone away and snorted.

Lifty lowered his head in guilt. "I can't help it. You've always been together...Even before you accepted me, you were always hanging around with him…"

"Lifty…I will never ch-cheat on you." Flaky said, heaving a sigh. "You know Flippy and I grew up together in the o-orphanage. He's like a brother to me. And he also treats me as his sister. There's nothing else between us. I know I shouldn't spend t-too much time with him b-but you know…he's sick. He doesn't have many friends. He's always lonely without us around him. And I know you've changed a lot just for me…So, I'll also try my best to make you happy. Please, d-don't be jealous anymore…"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Lifty apologized. "I'm sorry. I admit I'm being childish. But Flaky…I'm jealous only because I…I love you very much."

The girl flushed and fidgeted with her hands.

"Yea…I know that." Flaky mumbled, her face turning aflame.

Lifty stared at the ground in remorse. The girl realized he was blaming himself for making such a fuss and invading her privacy. Again, it's not that she really had anything to conceal.

Silently, Flaky reached out for his cheeks and kissed him. The boy widened his eyes incredulously, not believing his lover would take the initiative. It was usually him who made the first move.

Seizing the rare opportunity, Lifty indulged himself in their kiss. Midway through, they both glided their tongues into each other's cavern. Their little intimacy grew more passionate as the boy began to swirl his tongue in her mouth cavity, to which she reacted with a soft moan.

He could feel heat circulating around them. His skin was burning hot and his heart was pounding fast. _"No."_ he reminded himself. He wished he could hold back his desires but the way Flaky had her breasts rubbing sensually against his chest was turning him on. He glanced into her scarlet eyes.

_"Oh God, she's so damn gorgeous. Her crimson hair. He rosy face. Her porcelain skin. Are all so perfect."_

He could hardly convince himself he was actually dating such a wonderful angel. Her gleaming eyes were now filled with sheer lust. He pushed her gently onto the table, knocking down several folders that came in his way. Pinning her down, he nibbled her lips.

"Ermmm…" She babbled. He withdrew from her and gasped for air. Her face had turned fiery, her eyes limpid and penetrating.

Lifty bent down to press his lips against her neck. He enjoyed her seductive moans and tightened his grip around her waist.

"O-Oh…Lifty…we can't do this in the o-office…" Flaky pinpointed. "If someone finds out, we'll both get sacked…"

Lifty paused for a second and frowned at her in awe.

_"Is she joking?"_

Nobody was in the office except for the two of them. Plus, he had made love with her before. The hit it off once at Giggle's house during a sleep-over party. Another time they made out in the car park. And in none of those times did they ever get caught on scene. Lifty figured she was merely making an excuse to cease her overwhelming lust. He tittered and went to lock the door.

_"Now, nothing would make an excuse."_

He retained his previous position and started caressing her again. His fingers traced around her neck while his lips pecked at her collarbone, the most sensitive spot of her body. She moaned and held his head closer to her. He started unbuttoning her fluffy white blouse, revealing her full breasts in a red bra. The boy gulped at her alluring petite body. Flaky flinched a little, burying her face in embarrassment. He licked his lips greedily as he proceeded to unclip her bra, with one of his hands already squishing her breasts.

"O-Oh L-Lifty…" She groaned. He ignored her cringe and continued to play with her hardened nipples.

"You're getting horny." He sneered. She shot him one of her pitiful yet shameless look. Obviously, she was begging for more. He leaned in and bit her nipples, causing her to whimper. He was good with his tricks. He knew just how to satisfy her needs and please her body. Sqeezing her breasts with one hand, his another hand reached down to her bottom, flexibly sliding underneath her panties. With one click, he pulled down her skirt. Her slender patsy legs were laid bare in his sight.

"No…Lifty…th-this is odd." Flaky said, covering her naked body with her hands.

"Shhh…" Lifty shushed her and seized her wrists. "Nothing to be shy of, honey. We've done this before and I swear I'll be gentle."

"B-But…it's weird…I mean…w-we're in the office…c-can't we leave it till tonight?"

Lifty didn't respond. He knelt down and ripped open her panties. Gosh, she was already soaking wet. He smirked before tugging his index finger into her area. She winced and hissed at the abrupt touch.

"Spread your legs, Flakes." He commanded, with which she sheepishly complied.

He bent over and started using his tongue.

"S-Stop, Lifty...it's...it's so odd!" Flaky cried and struggled but he clutched her thighs firmly. He started licking her entrance, increasing his pace bit by bit. She moaned all the way through. She hated being so naughty. She was never able to resist Lifty's intrusion. As he kept swiveling his tongue inside her, Flaky recalled the first time they made out. It was an entirely new experience for both of them and Lifty clearly did not know what to do. She always thought he had slept with myriads of girls before, but she was wrong about it. He had been to pubs and had flirted with tons of striptease dancers but never had he bedded any of them. He told her he had never wanted anyone more than he wanted her. They were both clumsy in their first time but soon afterwards, the boy were able to master the skills to trigger her sexual impulses. He had learned the trick to mess around with her body, filling her with ever so much pleasure and endless desires.

"Ahhhh…" Flaky shrieked quietly as she climaxed.

"No…d-don't." Before she could stop him, Lifty licked off and swallowed all her juice. He grinned and kissed her, letting her have a try with her own taste. He brushed his tented crotch against her lower region, driving the girl wild and crazy. Slowly, he unzipped his pants and entered her.

The girl yelped in slight pain and clawed his back. Lifty wheezed and waited until she was ready for him to move. As he began thrusting in and out of her, Flaky was plunged into a mixture of anguish and contentment. The feeling was peculiar but she certainly enjoyed it. He kept his promise to be gentle with her. While shoving rhythmically into her body, he embraced her tenderly.

"F-Faster…Lifty." Flaky stuttered. The sight of her bouncing breasts set the boy off a little. He nodded at her request and moved faster, dazing her with more pleasure.

The room was filled with the heat emitting from their burning body. Flaky's moans echoed loudly with the sound of her hips and thighs crushing against his. The couple couldn't be more gleeful. Still flooded with thirst, they fondled each other avidly until they both got close to their limits.

After several minutes, Flaky reached her peak. She wrapped her legs tightly around Lifty's hips, invoking his own climax. The boy moaned and released his seeds inside her. Their juice dripped down onto the desk.

"Oh my gosh…" Lifty puffed. "You're amazing, Flakes."

"You…too…Lifty." Flaky panted with a vague smile.

He gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

When they eventually separated their bodies from each other, Flaky scanned over the room in astonishment. Her documents werer rendered flying everywhere. All the things on the desk had been knocked down during their wild fetish.

"O-Oh no..." The girl cried, disgruntled.

"It's okay." Lifty assured her and snickered. "We've got all the time we have. I'll stay with you and help finish your work."

"It's gonna t-take hours!" Flaky grunted, shooting her boyfriend a sulky look.

"But it's worth it, right?" Lifty laughed, causing the girl to blush immensely.

"I-I…guess so…"

They looked at each other in silence, both picturing themselves opting for a second round later in the night.

Well, it wasn't that bad after all. At least, Lifty had cured her sleepiness. Perhaps a lustful hour spent in the office each day is a dozen times more effective than twelve cups of coffee.


	4. LiftyxShifty

**Theme: **Twin Complex

**Summary: **Shifty abandons Lifty midway through their heist again. This time, Lifty is so mad that he refuses to speak to Shifty. Struck by guilt and regret, Shifty wants nothing more than to relieve his brother's anger and to make him realize that he always loves him...

**Pairing:** Lify x Shifty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Happy Tree Friends. All the characters in the story belong to Mondo Media.

**Warning:** This story is rated M for sexual themes/yaoi/slash/twincest.

* * *

I watched as my brother scooted away with his loot, leaving me behind. I crawled on the ground, stretching out my arms only to get my palms stomped repeatedly by Splendid. I groaned at the excruciating pain, hearing the fracturing sound of my bones. I writhed on the floor helplessly. The hero strode towards me and attacked me with his laser eyes. I clamped my hand over my wound which cut deep into my thighs. I could feel the heat, the burning heat the circulated around my smashed muscles. My disfigured arms lay flat on each side of my body. The sight was simply…nauseating. My legs weren't any better. They were severely mauled with scotched burned spots. I stared in terror at my awfully distorted, mutilated limbs. _Oh, man, just let me die already..._ This whole gory mess was unendurable. It was worse than any sort of things you see in the most disgusting horror movie. The crimson liquid kept squirting out of my gash and those white little bones were sticking out of my ripped skin…And I was…alone here, facing all this predicament. My damn stupid brother…He tossed me out of the window just to get himself a better chance to escape. I hoped Splendid would catch him though…But for now…I was dying. Great, I should be glad that I was dying. Nobody would want to survive with such injuries. I would probably end up as a cripple.

I woke up and blinked blankly at the white ceiling above me. Oh crap, the light…The curtains were open. The sunlight was stinging my eyes, making them all teary and puffy…I moved my hands a little, realizing that I was lying on my own cozy bed. What a relief! My legs twitched. They were back to normal, I see. I wasn't bleeding anymore. I guess I did die after all and get resurrected. I sighed and made an uncomfortable turn under my blanket, only to regret it because I saw my shitty brother's face! He was sitting in a chair next to my bed, his legs crossed and his eyes shut. I let out some grunting noise. Immediately, he pried open his eyes and glanced at me with a reassured smile. I, indeed, did not smile back. There was no reason to smile at him after he had abandoned me for more than like twenty times. He always had his way to survive. Whenever danger came, he would never hesitate to backstab me during our heist. _What a selfish traitor._ Why I was still staying with him I had no idea. The mere sight of him annoyed me. I was mad and I knew he knew it. I gritted my teeth and turned away from him.

"Hey…er…Lifty." He forced a faint smile and poked my arm. I smacked his hand and buried my face in the blanket.

"Fuck off." I cussed. He slumped back in his chair with a sigh.

"S-Sorry, bro." He mumbled. It's not like the first time he ever apologized to me. Every time he got us into trouble and left me dying, he would say he was sorry afterwards. Yeah, god damn sorry. But it never prevented him from betraying me over and over again.

"Get lost, Shift. I don't wanna see you right now." I sulked. It's hard, you know. So hard. I would have retaliated by killing him back but I couldn't. I wouldn't go as far as to murder my own brother. He could, though. He would always sacrifice me and then come back looking all guilty the next day. What was I supposed to say? I could have loathed him forever but again, it struck me to know he's my only family member in this world. I could never bring myself to hate him, despite everything he had done to me. Why was I being so soft? I always forgave him…

"L-Lifty?" He tugged my blanket, attempting to elicit a response from me. When I remained motionless for a while, he finally came to notice that I was crying. Yea, tears wouldn't stop rushing out of my eyes. I didn't know why. I just felt…terrible…My heart hurt. It hurt a lot…

"Lifty, please talk to me, I'm sorry." He clung to me and cuddled me like a toy. I jolted a bit but did not speak. I just wasn't in the right mood to speak yet. At least, he had to know I was still furious.

"I'll cook you something, okay?" He offered. I pouted, not even bothering to look straight into his eyes. I wouldn't look forward to what he cooked me. I am usually the one who does all the stuff around the house. His cooking is shit. I would possibly get food poisoning.

"Don't bother with it." I said nonchalantly. "You don't even care about my life. Why do you care to cook me breakfast?"

Shifty ogled me for what seemed like an eternity. His smile had long faded away. We simply glared at each other. It's funny, you know, to look at your own reflection with anger. We are basically a mirror image of one another except for his fedora. To remind you all, I was actually the one who bought Shifty that fedora. Why, you ask me, because up until elementary school, people kept mistaking me for Shifty and him for me. The confusion never ceased unless something stood out to distinguish between us. So, I saved up some of my pocket money to buy a fedora. I was planning to wear it myself but well, it didn't fit me that well so I gave it to Shifty as a present. He was rather puzzled at first, thinking it was a prank or something. We don't usually give each other gifts. I, of course, didn't tell him that I gave him the fedora only because I didn't like it myself. He wouldn't accept some left over second-hand thing whatsoever. I just told him hats suit him and it would help avoid people's mixing up our identities. _And it does look good on him._

"Look, you know I didn't have a choice last night." Shifty explained patiently. Yea, it's not like he ever had any choice other than killing me to save himself. "You do know we were dealing with Splendid, right?"

I didn't answer him. My eyes flickered to one corner of the room. Man, I was exhausted. No matter how many times I told him about my feelings, he never listened or understood. He just wouldn't…

"Lifty, I've already said I'm sorry. What do you want now?" He asked, leaning closer to me. I still refused to look at him. I wanted nothing from him. Not at this very instant. I was far too depressed.

"Can you please look at me? It's not your first time to die. Crazy shit happens every day. Why are you getting so pissed off?"

"WHY?" I widened my eyes, exasperated. "YOU ASK ME WHY?"

"Um…" He staggered backwards, completely startled by my sudden outburst.

"I thought you know better than I do!" I howled indignantly, balling my hands into fists. At any rate, I was going to lose control and smack the hell out of him.

"Urgh, fine." He roared and walked towards me. I was taken aback when he slipped a pocket knife into my hands. He seemed to have come prepared. "Stab me then. Take you revenge on me now if it makes you feel better." He said.

Well…I didn't expect that…Was this really happening? He allowed me to kill him?

"Just this once. After you're done, you'll forgive me, right?" He said, his eyes getting watery. Geez, this guy hardly ever cries. So, he was really guilty this time. Errrr, he ought to be! Considering how unsightly and agonizing my death was, he should just kill himself and drown in remorse!

I tightened my grip around the handle, my hands trembling. Should I lodge the knife right into his heart? Should I give him a few more slashes before killing him? Should I…

Nah…I couldn't do it. I just couldn't…

_What a bastard._ He should have known I could never do it.

I dropped the weapon and flopped back in my bed. Tears…Those damn tears just wouldn't stop, would they?

Slowly and gingerly, Shifty climbed onto the bed and snuggled up beside me. I could have kicked him off and let his ass slam the ground hard, but again, I didn't. I let him wrap his arms around me, taking me into his embrace. I shivered and wept. He probably felt bad because he started rubbing my back trying to comfort me. Speechlessly, he ran his fingers over my face to wipe off my tears. But the more he tried to make them disappear, the more they formed in my eyes. His expression shrank with misery. I knew he wasn't feeling well at all. They say twins have telepathy. Actually, we do share more or less the same feelings. When I'm sad, he is supposed to know it. Still most of the time, I'm just the one being oversensitive.

"It's my bad. It's always my fault." He cooed. "But you see, it doesn't mean I don't care about you at all. It's just…I know you'll always come back to life. You'll always come back to me..."

At this point, I wasn't sure if I should be angry at him anymore. Again, knowing I would get resurrected didn't grant him a proper reason to dump me. Some day in future, I might actually die for real. I might never come back again. I wondered how he could manage on his own then. Perhaps…he would go after me? Or perhaps not. He's a real coward. He likes doing all the devious things and he's scared of death. Ayeayeaye.

"Right." I purred. A smile sprawled across his face. He reached out his hands to caress my cheeks and…he kissed me…

_What the heck?_

No, it wasn't supposed to be like this and I wasn't supposed to permit it either.

As he gently pressed his lips against mine, I flinched. I thought about pushing him away but my hands just wouldn't move. I slouched back against my pillow. Midway through, I felt his tongue poking at my lips, apparently seeking for an entry. That's not cool. I'm not gay…am I? Well, definitely not with my own brother…right?

Even I couldn't believe it myself. I actually let him guide his tongue into my mouth. It swiveled and wrestled against mine. I muffled a few moans. I had never felt this way before. Or should I say, I had barely kissed anyone before. That's absolutely a shame to be honest. After all, who would ever want to date a thief? Perhaps I really should turn gay, considering more than half of the population in this town was actually male.

He pinned me down. He started ruffling my hair with one hand and with the other, he traced down my chest. Gosh, he had never touched me this way before. And I couldn't believe I didn't forbid everything he was doing to me. He unbuttoned my shirt. He took a quick glimpse of my bare upper body. Now, why was he doing that? He shouldn't expect anything different from himself. He basically has the identical body as me. He bent down to kiss me again, before he proceeded to explore my shoulder blades. Shit, I was actually getting turned on by all this. He saw me getting horny and smirked. He licked my neck and gave my earlobes a slight bite. I cringed from the tickle. His hands ran smoothly on my belly and then my chest. He pinched one my nibbles, making me clasp his shirt reflexively. He kept pecking at my skin until he slid one of his hands to my…my crotch! Damn, I felt myself tense up as he touched my shaft. It was completely aroused. While I was caught off guard, he didn't even ask for any consent and with one hasty move, he directly undid my pants and boxers.

"W-Wait…" I muttered but he didn't halt. My area sprang up. He grabbed it and started stroking it. Err…that was bad. Once it got started, I could hardly make him stop. It actually felt good and since we are both…guys, he probably knew how to best satisfy my needs. I knew he always jerked off on his own while watching one of those porn videos he stole from Lumpy's DVD shop. I could never join him because he would always dismiss me to do the chores.

I arched my back as he went rougher with me. _Geez, just be careful and don't screw it._ That's all I could ever ask for. I was beginning to feel really hot, with some of my hair already drenched in sweat. He leaned in and fondled my face, kissing me tenderly. I pulled him closer and hugged him. He raised his brows with a smile. I let myself sink into the mattress as I hit my climax, spraying all my loads over his hands. I blushed sheepishly. He just shrugged and giggled. He looked at me interestingly as if he was trying to say that he didn't expect that much to come out of me.

I didn't know why but I desperately wanted to help him back. He was stunned when I seized both of his shoulders and flipped him over. Now, I was on top of him. He snickered.

"What." I said interrogatively.

"Nothing. Go on." He urged. I was a bit surprised that he would let me above him. He's always the one doing all the dominant things. I suppose even in sex he wouldn't allow anyone to dominate him…

I stripped off his shirt and pants. I started kissing him as passionately as I could. I wouldn't want him to think I was incapable of pleasuring him. Sure enough, he was amazed by my boldness. I grinned at my own success. I reached down to his crotch. I could feel my sexual impulse again. He saw what was coming. Yea, he should know what I was thinking. We are twins after all.

"Hold on a second." He said and eyed the spunk on his hand. He prepped himself for a while before nodding at me and hinting that I could proceed. I wasn't hundred percent sure I wanted to do it. If anyone was to be on the top, it had to be Shifty. Nonetheless, his look indicated that he didn't mind at all. He seemed to have penetrated my thoughts, knowing for one swift second, I had such a strong tendency to fuck him hard.

Could it be guilt? Did he want me to feel better by abusing him this way? Or was this actually what he had always been craving for?

I shoved my tip at his entrance. Reluctantly, I thrust into him. I could tell he was in pain but he was keeping all those tears inside his eyes. I felt bad. I actually felt bad. I wanted to stop right there. If it caused him that much pain, I wouldn't wish to go on. But he captivated me. He gave me a questionable look as though he was asking _"Why aren't you starting yet?"_

I planted a kiss on his cheek and he smiled. I began to ram into him erratically. To divert his attention from the ache, I grabbed his rod and stroked it, replacing his suffering with pleasure. He held onto me tightly as I slammed into him uncontrollably. There had to be way to make him enjoy it. It's not like he wasn't already enjoying it. I just hoped he could feel nothing other than pleasure.

Obviously, fucking my own brother was something unpredictable. I couldn't even master the right skills. I only knew how to pound into him wildly and let my instincts guide me. When I heard him moan shamelessly, I realized I had hit the correct spot. He was tight as hell and I couldn't imagine how he was able to take all the pain. I continuously struck his prostate, picking up a manic speed. His moans grew louder. I went faster with the stroking as well. It was queer…utterly queer to see your brother's face twisted in angst, struggling between twinge and bliss. He came first, shooting all his seeds over my hands. Well, I guess that was revenge. Fair enough. I bumped into him with all my might, finally filling him with my loads. He blurted out one last moan and we both collapsed next to each other. We were both panting. Having sex in the morning was certainly wearisome. He wheezed heavily. I nestled my head on his shoulder and petted his face. He turned his body so that we were facing each other.

"Shift, is this…a dream?" I stuttered, my vision getting blurred.

"Nah…I don't think so."

"B-But why…? Why would you do that?" I asked.

"You still don't know?" He gawked at me, bemused.

"I-I guess…"

"You're really dense, Lift. I love you, silly." He nuzzled against me, filling me with his warm, soft breathes.

It took me a second to react to his confession with a smile. I leaned against his chest and murmured. "I love you, too, Shift."

So, he made me comply with his trick again. He made me forgive him. He knew well beyond despising him, I would always love him back.

_Screw you, bro. Screw you..._


	5. SplendidxFemaleSplendont

**Theme: **Twisted Rivalry

**Summary: **Splendid cannot comprehend why his twin sister, Splendont, loathes him to death. When she repeatedly provokes him and steals his superhero role, he is determined to unravel the ultimate cause of their decaying relationship.

**Pairing:** Splendid x Female!Splendont

**Requested by:** Angel-that-saves-17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Happy Tree Friends. All the characters in the story belong to Mondo Media.

**Warning:** This story is rated M for sexual themes and coarse language.

* * *

_Chained in our own destiny_

_You and I were once a single entity_

_Our blood is thicker than water_

_Our love and grudge will hold us together_

Splendid kept his eyes fixated on the red-haired girl sauntering across the street. She had about the same height as him, only a few centimeters shorter. Her crimson wavy hair was tied neatly into a ponytail with an azure ribbon wrapped around it. Underneath her blue mask, her scarlet eyes sparkled like diamonds whenever they scanned around the surroundings. She was wearing a cherry sweater and a pair of denim shorts which clearly exposed her long, slender legs. It didn't take her long to sense his presence with her supernatural instinct. Reflexively, she tilted her head and glared back at him. The moment their eyes met, Splendid felt as though his soul was being penetrated. He could feel heat piercing his orbs, though she wasn't using any laser beams. They spent a minute ogling each other from afar. Their incredibly good eyesight allowed them to examine every detailed feature on each other's face. To say they were staring at each other, it was more like looking into a mirror. They basically possessed the same appearance, except for the fact that there was a reverse in the colors of their hair and eyes. He was a boy. She was a girl. He was the brother. She was the sister.

"F-u-c-k o-f-f." The redhead, whose name was realized as Splendont, mouthed very softly. She didn't actually blurt out the two words but due to his supersonic hearing, Splendid was able to hear them. His eyes twitched, somewhat annoyed by her unfriendly greetings. Noticing his anger, Splendont smirked and wandered off. He thought she would approach him but she didn't. Instead of staying on the spot, she left without even acknowledging his existence. She pretended she hadn't seen him, but she had already gotten her revenge on him. The two words she had just thrown at him were a sign of threat. They simply implied _"I don't wanna deal with you right now. Get out of my sight and get lost!"_

Indeed, Splendid wouldn't initiate a duel unless necessary. He still bore in mind the fatal mistake he had once made. Last time when they battled with each other, they basically destroyed the entire population, plunging the city into complete chaos. They had caused more casualties and deaths then they could have ever imagined. For the sake of the citizens, Splendid decided to let it go, but only temporarily. They hadn't finished their duel yet. Yes, it's true she had defeated him but the injury wasn't sufficient to cause him death. He still believed he would win someday, the reason being she was the ultimate culprit of the corrupted relationship between them and the fact that she was his twin. Why had things turned out this way? He couldn't fathom why. Lately, he had been questioning himself over and over again. He was trying to seek the right answer that could explain how things between them had gone off the rails.

They were born together, to an honorable and respectable family. Their parents were both superheroes, and so they turned out to be the same as well. He came to this world embracing the light of blue. He was destined to be the sky. She arrived to this world with a twinkle of red. She was destined to be the star. Their blood connected them together, throughout both happy and sad times. They were raised in the same way. Both were taught to be brave. And yet, he grew up to be someone soft. She, nonetheless, was rough like a rock. Not only were their colors opposite, their personalities, too. They used to get along well though, until something happened, something that changed their life forever.

Three years ago, before the family moved into Happy Tree Town, they lost the mother. The lady was murdered by a powerful gang of villains. In every other place outside this special town, there was no such curse that could allow eternal life and resurrection. The twins' mother was dead. _For good and for eternity._ How she was killed they never knew. Their father wouldn't wish to depress them with further heartbreaking information. He only told the two kids their mother's death was avenged. He had sought vengeance on every single villain involved in the crime. Then, there was a period of time the family stopped showing up in their hometown. The father, devastated and crestfallen as he was, ceased being a hero. The thought of losing his wife crushed him to a point that he believed he was the worst being on earth. If he couldn't even protect his own lover, he might as well stop being a savior. Forceful, talented and skillful as he appeared to everyone else, he was completely vulnerable and defenseless to his wife's death. Nevertheless, the twins needed him, so he couldn't actually end his own life. He made up his mind to abandon the place that was once a warm, caring home to the family and left to find another shelter. Eventually, they settled in Happy Tree Town. The reason he picked this town was simple. The former hero didn't wish to lose his family members again. He figured this was the sole way to keep Splendid and Splednont alive forever. The twins were far too precious to him and they were probably the last piece of memory that reminded him of his endearing wife.

And so, Splendid started a new life with his sister. They were not as gravely affected by their mother's death as their father was. They had a new house to reside in, a new school to attend and a brand-new community to make their new acquaintances in. There was one trouble though. Ever since their mother perished, their father had decided to retire officially. He gave up his pride and title as a superhero. He let Splendid take over his place. The boy was merely sixteen and to bear such immense responsibility was harsh for him. However, his optimism and confidence took the best of him. At the exact same time as he became the family's heir, his relationship with Splendont also went downhill. He spent most of his time serving the town and saving damsels. He wondered if this was the reason for their slowly decaying relationship. All at once, she turned into a fierce, sentimental person. She had always been emotional, all right, but she was never that vicious before. She began seizing every opportunity to ruin his life. He could hardly believe a sister once so dear and dedicated could suddenly become a real pain in his neck. She retorted him whenever possible, mocked him in the public and even stole his role in many occasions. For a while, he pondered hard what he had done to have provoked his twin. After her incessant attempts to irritate and challenge him, he gave up thinking of the cause. He simply returned her favor and fought with her. Before they both realized it, their bond had long been ruptured and wrecked to a point of no turning back.

Still, he loved her. She was his sister, a part of his family. She occupied a place in both his soul and his heart. Her rebellious act forced him to hate her, but it was never what he wanted. They say blood is thicker than water. Somehow, he believed, they would reconcile one day. She would return to her old self. She would call him _"brother"_ once again.

"Help! Help!" A husky squeal snapped Splendid out of his thoughts. He looked up abruptly and found the source of the screaming. A pink-haired girl caught his eyes at once. Giggles, his usual damsel, was struggling up on a tree. Her friends, Cuddles and Toothy were gathering below crying for help. Without hesitation, Splendid left the ground and flew towards the girl in need. His saving plan was interrupted by a flash of red light. He was shoved aside by Splendont, who after pushing her brother away, darted towards Giggles. With one flexible, effortless move, she took the girl into her arms and gingerly put her back to the ground.

"Ohhh, my…it's you...Splendont." Giggles blushed, eyeing the super girl who was lifting her. She was so gorgeous and mysterious. She had saved her several times and every time she was on the verge of danger, Splendont would appear and bring her back to safety. Before that, Splendid was usually the one attempting to save Giggles, though he rarely succeeded. Somehow, he unintentionally killed her midway through the rescue. Splendont, however, never killed her by accident.

"There you are." Splendont gave Giggles a winsome smile as she put her down. Still wrapping her arms around Splendont's neck, Giggles chuckled nervously, her face aflame.

"Th-Thank you, Splendont."

Just then, Cuddles and Toothy came rushing towards the pinkette asking if she was alright.

"Of course I'm alright. Splendont saved me." Giggles said. Cuddles breathed a sigh of relief and took his girlfriend's hand.

"Thanks, Splendont."

"Don't mention it." Splendont grinned. The kids waved her good-bye and started walking away. She was about to leave when someone suddenly grabbed her wrist. She shot a menacing glare at her twin and snorted. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We need to talk." Splendid said grimly, his eyes gleaming with fury. Splendont swung his hand off and smacked his face. "I don't want to talk with you."

Enraged, the boy clutched her arms and tossed her with all his might. The girl struck the wall and collapsed to the ground. Before she could stand back up, Splendid made a faster move and pinned her on the wall. She kicked his guts. He let out a painful groan but did not flinch. He tightened his grip around her wrists causing her to grit her teeth in agony.

"What the fuck do you want?!" She howled, kicking him repeatedly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Splendid asked, enduring the pain he felt in his legs as she crushed his bones with her feet. "First, you go against me for no apparent reason. Then, you initiate a duel with me. And now, you steal every single person whom I'm supposed to save!"

"Funny you should ask that, bro." The girl laughed manically. Splendid gulped as he heard the word _"bro"_. She hadn't called him _"bro"_ since they fell out.

"Because you suck." Splendont said. "You suck at saving people. You end up killing them. That's why."

"That doesn't give you a reason to fight against me." Splendid argued. "What happened to you? You were never like this before!"

"So? I've changed. I am not the person I used to be."

"Why?"

"Just because." Splendont broke free from Splendid and slapped him. He staggered backwards holding his swollen cheek.

"I will give you a damn good reason why I hate you." Splendont said. Splendid widened his eyes and gawked at her. She paused for a second before continuing. "When Dad decided to make you the hero of this town, I was pissed. I don't understand why. I'm tired, Splendid, of you always being Dad's favorite. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm not capable of achieving heroic stuff. When you kept boasting how Dad praised you, I was confused. I don't see how you're better than I am. Ever since Mom died, Dad has only lain his eyes on you. He believed you have the right quality to become a superhero. Well, he completely ignored me! Do you know what he said to me the day he gave you his title?"

Splendid shook his head.

"He said _'girls are better off not fighting. Let your brother protect you.'_" Splendont bawled. "WHAT THE FUCK is that supposed to mean? It's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard in my whole life. You protecting me? Gosh. You don't even know your own limits. You keep killing the ones you save. You have the right quality? Damn it. If someone like you is regarded as a hero, I shall be a saint! Why must girls not fight? I don't get it. I DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON IN DAD'S FUCKING MIND. And then when I saw you always acting obedient in front of him, always flattering him and showing off your skills, I was angry. _Really angry. _I showed him my skills and he never complimented me. But if it was you, there was not a single moment he would stop saying how superior and talented you are. And now you ask me why I'm messing around? Ask yourself! How capable are you? Ask Dad! Tell him how heroic you are killing those you're trying to save. Ha!"

Splendid froze, trying hard to process his sister's speech. It was true that their father only asked him to be the hero. He didn't give Splendont the same title. So, was that why she had been acting so foul? Was she simply jealous of him being valued more?

"I'm sick of you, Splendid." The girl pouted with disdain. "I know we used to get along, but I've been meaning to tell you this. I really don't like your attitudes. Just because Dad has made you his heir, you have been thinking you're the best person in this world. You act like an arrogant jerk, you know that? Even if you suck at your jobs, you still think you're perfect. _Egocentric. Brainless. Reckless._ I hate all of your qualities. And yes, as children I had no problem with your stupid persona. We were kids after all. But now that we've grown up, we don't play and fool around. If you're to take up this job of being a hero, you had better make yourself worth more than a piece of trash."

"You're wrong…" Splendid said, frowning. "Dad never thinks of you less than me…"

"Then why does he only see you in his eyes but not me?!" Spledont shrieked furiously, balling her hands into fists.

"It's because of Mom…" Splendid looked down at the ground. "He treated us both equally before Mom died, remember? There must be a reason why he didn't like you being a hero…Something must have happened to Mom that made him think you shouldn't be a hero because you're a girl."

Splendont scowled and gazed at her twin, her head struggling to think straight.

"T-That…doesn't give the reason why…" To Splendont's surprise, a stream of tears rolled down her cheek, the salty, warm liquid stinging her skin. "I-I…just wanna fight alongside you…That's all…Because…we always did things together, right? But when I told Dad I wanted to tag along with you, he barked at me. I didn't know why he was doing that. You never do things right without my help. Why wasn't Dad letting me help you?"

"Is that why you keep challenging me?"

"I got to prove him wrong. I got to show him he was making the wrong decision. I'm stronger than you. I'm more capable than you!"

Splendid sighed. He took a step forward and hugged his twin, expecting her to cringe or to punch him in the face but she didn't. She just stood there, rendered motionless and speechless. She let him cuddle her like he used to do to comfort her when they were small.

"Whatever it is, you're still my sister." Splendid murmured. "You've showed me my weakness. You've made me realize I wasn't as good as I thought I was. Yeah, you're damn right. I'm just an arrogant piece of trash."

"I hate you, bro. I hate you very much." The redhead pulled away from her brother and wiped off her tears.

"Yea, I know."

"I'll still do whatever I like. Nothing can stop me."

"Yea, I know that too." Splendid nodded.

"Oh shut up." Splendont rolled her eyes and flew away in a trice, leaving her twin in bewilderment.

* * *

Splendid rolled on his bed uneasily. He was trying to take a nap but all that came into his mind was the image of Splendont. He sighed and leaped out of bed. He had finished all his homework. He had done his chores. He might as well bake himself some cookies. He strode into the kitchen and rummaged through his cupboard.

"Oh man, no flour." He grunted, tossing an empty package into the trash bin. He moved to the other side of the kitchen and searched the shelf. "No chocolate chips either." Frustrated, he stomped out into the living room and threw himself onto the couch. He wasn't in a good mood to save people so he would leave that job to Splendont. After all, she was striving to prove herself more capable than him. He might just grant her wish. As tired of their constant quarrel as she was, he didn't want to fight with her again. He could half comprehend her feelings of being left out by their father, but it was all done with good intentions. He trusted his dad. He knew the former hero wouldn't do something unreasonable. There was something secret he hadn't shared with the twins yet, something that could explain why he didn't want Splendont to be a hero as much as he wanted Splendid to be.

Splendid was starting to doze off when he heard a distant screech. It was miles away and normally even his supersonic hearing couldn't reach that far. This time though, his mind was flustered by that voice. It was none other than his sister's.

"Splendont?!" He cooed, raising his brows, almost convinced that something was wrong because his heart felt like being stabbed by a knife. When he felt this way, it would only mean two things- either his twin was in trouble or he was getting a heart attack. Well, the former one sounded more like it. He stormed out of the house and flew to wherever her voice wafted from.

For once, his assumption was right. Before he could reach her, an instant stream of numbness hit him. Automatically, he backed away from the intimidating zone. There was only one thing that could drain away his energy like that.

"Damn it." He cussed as he caught sight of a glowing green object. Needless to say, it went along with the twin thieves. His heart skipped a beat as he saw who was cowering in one corner of the alleyway.

"Splendont…" He didn't actually shout out her name, of course. The last thing he wanted was to get discovered by the thieves. Her curled up her body as loads of sick spilled out of her mouth.

"Well, look what we've found. A super girl." Shifty gave one of his trade-mark snickers.

"Meh, what should we do with you?" Lifty sneered, strolling towards the puking girl.

"Fu…Fuck off…" Splendont yelped, coughing up blood as Shifty wielded the kryptonut in the air.

"Oh, dear, we haven't even started our game yet." Lifty said, his fingers tracing around Splendont's chin. The girl clenched her eyes and hugged her stomach as nausea struck her again.

"You look even sexier when you vomit like that." Shifty joined in. He held the krytonut closer to her, tormenting the girl to an ultimate point.

Splendid couldn't bear to see any more of it. He let his conscience guide him. As quickly as he could, he flew back home and grabbed a radiation suit from his basement. Hastily, he returned to the crime scene. He was glad the thieves hadn't done anything indecent to his sister yet, but they were absolutely close to doing so. Splendont's sweater was ripped open and her sleeves were torn. Shifty laid her head on his lap as Lifty crawled over on top of her, attempting to kiss her forehead. Before he could do so, his neck was yanked violently backwards. A deafening creaking sound suggested his bone fracture. Shifty widened his eyes in horror as the blue hero trampled on his brother's spine mercilessly.

"Holy shit!" Swiftly, he dropped the girl to the ground and attempted to flee. When he thought he had got rid of Splendid, he felt an acute pain in his back. Two rays of laser beams penetrated his backbone and shot out from his chest, leaving two bloody holes in his torso. Blood splattered everywhere as the older thief fell to his knees. He babbled some words before collapsing in a puddle of blood.

Splendid snatched the kryptonut from Shifty's hand and crushed it into pieces. He turned back to check on the redhead, who had long succumbed to extreme exhaustion.

Cautiously, Splendid placed his twin on a bed. He brushed away a strand of hair that covered her cheek. Her eyes were shut in peace. For a moment, he was terrified by the possibility that she might have died. When he felt the pulse around her wrist, he smiled with a beam of delight. He cleaned her face with a warm towel and bandaged her wounds. Even though they were both born with the same power, there was a major difference between their physiques. Without her inhuman qualities, she looked nothing more than an ordinary girl. She wasn't muscular to start with. She was just a bit taller than average. When he thought of it now, her body looked nearly as slim and delicate as Flaky's. It's always a wonder how she could master such enormous powers. It simply went against her body size. Perhaps this is the reason why their father didn't want her to take his route. A girl as a disguised hero often had to sacrifice more than usual. Their mother demonstrated a good example. She had devoted her life into saving people but was merely a woman after all. She had strong willpower, though it didn't save her from jeopardy. She might be assaulted before her death, an obvious explanation as to why their father was so against his daughter becoming a hero girl. She could have suffered more unnecessary humiliations other than death.

"Where am I…" Splendont mumbled.

"I brought you home." Splendid said.

"Yours or mine?"

"Mine. I couldn't break through your house's security lock."

"Oh."

Splendont sat up and looked around the room. Blue was the dominant color in every furniture and décor. She basically had a similar house as her brother's. The setting of the rooms was almost the same, with the only difference in colours.

"I'd better get going." Splendont said and slipped out of bed. "Thanks for saving me."

"Hey..." Splendid called out as she headed to the door.

"What?" She turned around, seeing grief on his face.

"Do you mind staying here a little bit longer?"

"What for?"

The boy bit his lips and sighed. "Nothing…"

"Oh just say it." The redhead rolled her eyes impatiently, stopping in front of her brother. She settled down on the bedside and crossed her legs in disgust.

"Now what."

"Do you think we can go back to how we used to be?" Splendid asked.

Splendont blinked blankly at him and didn't respond. A long moment of serenity took over the room. They could almost feel each other's breath.

"No?" Splendid purred.

"I don't think so." Splendont shook her head, standing up so that they were facing each other. For some reason, a fiery blush spread across Splendid's face as he stumbled backwards clumsily.

"I can hear your heart thumping." Splendont taunted. "What's it? What's wrong?" She tittered as she loomed towards her brother who simply ducked and looked away.

"Nothing. You're right. You should go now."

"No." Splendont said bluntly. "What's with your blushing face?"

It didn't take her long to realize that her clothes had been torn by Shifty. Her top was laid bare in sight, though she still had a bra on. She wasn't a bit embarrassed but her twin surely was.

"Good gracious, are you aroused by your own sister?" She scoffed, lifting a brow at him.

"Damn it. Go put something on before you leave this place, okay?!" Splendid said, pointing to his closet.

"No." Splendont rejected. Instead of leaving the room, she made an approach towards the boy who slouched against the wall to avoid her touch.

"Urgh, what the hell are you doing?" He grumbled as his sister marched towards him.

"Honestly, you never change that perverted side of yours, not even after Flaky's dumped you." Splendont scorned.

"Shut up. I wasn't dumped!" Splendid protested but he trailed off. "I was….I was…."

"Admit it. You suck at everything. I guess you suck at sex too. Flaky probably dumped you for Flippy because he's a better fighter. Oh, not to mention he's a womanizer too. I can't believe you've lost to a psychopath. What a disgrace."

"Just shut up already…" Splendid roared, trying hard not to lose his temper.

"How about this." Suddenly, the redhead wrapped her arms around Splendid and pulled him closer to her. "As to show my fucking gratitude to my fucking idiotic brother who's just miraculously saved me from two stupid good-for-nothing harassers, I'll tease you a bit. Just a bit."

"N-No…"

"Hey, remember when we were small, you used to look under my skirt? I never complained about that." Splendont smirked. "And remember how I found your porn DVDs when we were in middle school? I could have told Mom about it but I didn't. Guess we were really on good terms in the past."

"Why do you have to bring this up?"

"Because you asked if we could go back to how we used to be."

"I don't mean that!" Splendid yelled, utterly disturbed.

"Well, show me what you've got." Splendont jeered, pointing to his crotch. Immediately, the boy clamped his legs together to hide his arousal. It was already awkward enough to know he got provoked by his own sister. The way she was deliberately leaning against his chest didn't help but make things worse. He tried to push her away but she stuck to him like a gum.

"Just stop this nonsense already." Splendid said. "I won't ask again, okay?"

"Don't be such a baby." Splendont giggled. She kneeled down and unzipped his pants.

"What the hell are you…" Before Splendid could finish his speech, he felt her grip around his crotch. "S-Stop it."

"It's actually bigger than I thought." Splendont frowned. "Have you ever done it with Flaky?"

"No." Splendid stuttered sheepishly. "Now why do you ask…"

"I'm just curious. So, my brother is a virgin." Splendont said it in a mocking tone.

"Er...knock it off…This isn't funny!"

"So, you want me to leave now? Is that what you want?" Splendont looked up at her brother, who was flushing terribly. She started stroking his piece, causing him to moan.

"W-What…"

"Oh just shut up. You want this, don't ya?" Splendont said and kept her hand in motion. The boy lay back in embarrassment. He couldn't believe his sister was teasing him this way. It was appalling...inappropriate...and horrendous!

"S-Stop…it…please…" Splendid pleaded, though his heart said otherwise. He was actually enjoying the sensation. She was making him feel awfully good. He muffled a groan as she shoved his rod into her mouth, sucking it ruthlessly with her tongue.

"S-Splendont…this is wrong…" Splendid stammered, still indulging himself in the pleasure his twin gave him. She flashed him a cunning wink, not caring if they were crossing the line of morality.

"Damn…" The boy cursed helplessly as he let his sister twiddle his body, plunging him deeper into this hellish bliss. A couple of minutes later, he could feel heat bubbling up inside his body. He let out a shameless moan as he hit his orgasm. Splendont sat back and smiled, wiping off the loads that dribbled down her mouth.

"It tastes weird but not bad." She commented. "Now let's get moving." Not even allowing him to take a break, she dragged him to the bed.

"W-Wait…w-what're you doing…" Splendid puffed, baffled.

Splendont took off her sweater and unbuttoned her denim shorts. She hurled the torn garments to the floor. The boy blushed at the sight of her breasts, feeling his sexual impulse again.

"N-No…we shouldn't…"

"If we can't go back to how we used to be, maybe we can try something new." Splendont suggested, embracing him. Splendid gasped. Millions of thoughts kept swirling in his head. He could no longer distinguish between right and wrong. He gave in to his lust and hugged her back. He clasped her shoulders and pinned her down, chuckling with a sly smile. Startled, the redhead fluttered her eyes with perplexity.

"Well, you ask for this. Don't regret it." Splendid smirked. He bent down to kiss her, nibbling her cheesy lips. He glided his tongue into her hot cavern. It swiveled inside her cavity, earning him an unexpected whine. Before they both knew it, a passionate kiss flared between them as he unclipped her bra and started toying with her breasts. Breaking off the kiss, they both gasped for air.

"I didn't know you are that good." Splendont said.

"I suppose I'm not as useless as you think." Splendid replied. He gave her breasts a squeeze, eliciting a beautiful moan from her. His lips traced around her shoulder blades, pecking at various spots until a series of love bites were left visible. She wiggled her body as he bit her hardened nipples. The girl groaned and clutched his hair. It didn't stop him though. While keeping his strength under control, he fondled her body brutally. He intruded every possible corner of her skin, driving the sensitive girl to an indescribable sexual frenzy. She flopped back on the mattress as he continued exploring her torso. She clawed his back and tore off his clothes.

"W-What's that for?" Splendid growled. "It's my favorite outfit."

"Gosh…don't be such a sissy. Just carry on." Splendont said. "I'll buy you a new one, okay?!"

"I was just kidding." Splendid laughed and went back to caressing her.

"Well, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, shoving his tip at her entrance.

"Yes, let's see who's better, shall we?" She challenged him. With one gentle thrust, he went inside her. Well, the girl didn't see it coming. She actually shrieked in agony, her nails digging deep into Splendid's skin, causing him to cry in pain.

"Oh crap, what're you doing?" Splendid complained.

"It hurts!" Splendont wailed, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh, just relax." Splendid whispered and kissed her tenderly. He waited until she was ready and started cramming himself into her tight area. The girl wasn't the type to give up on her bet easily. To prove she could perform better than him, she flipped over and swapped positions with him when the pain ebbed away.

"Let me ride you." She grinned. "And see I can do better than you."

"Really." Splendid sneered in amazement. Annoyed, the girl started slamming herself into him aggressively.

"Don't strain yourself just to win the bet." Splendid said.

"I know my limits." The girl answered.

Despite the slight pain in her lower region, she dazed herself with the pleasure produced by their rhythmic movements. She closed her eyes and listened to the lewd sound of her pelvis thrashing his. Neither of them had expected things to turn out this way. Lust had long surpassed their sensibility. They had been battling with each other in almost everything and this time, the duel seemed to have gone too far. They both knew it was a sin ever so unpardonable, an act ever so sinister. Still, they succumbed to their burning desires. Their heat filled the room. Every soft whimper came unabashed, their corrupted behavior completely violating God's conventions. The very same blood that once connected and separated them was now flowing again in a single entity as they were combined as one. Their thoughts and consciousness were washed away by the twisted affection being stirred up between them. He could have resisted it. She could have protested. Yet, both of them ended up complying with it.

Several minutes passed and he groped her thighs, switching positions with her again. He tossed her back onto the mattress and retrieved the dominant place. She furrowed her brows with puzzlement.

"Let me appease you before we end this." Splendid grinned, bumping into her at a greater speed. The redhead moaned in bliss. As he rammed deeper into her entrance, he was rewarded with an abrupt feeling of tightness. Completely losing it, he groaned with her at their climax. He filled her with his seeds and collapsed on top of her.

"Geez…that…was awesome…" The girl wheezed, stroking her twin's hair weakly.

"Yea…" Slowly, Splendid pulled out of her. Strings of their juices pelted down onto the bed. He sighed knowing he had to change the sheet afterwards.

He lay next to her, panting.

"So, who won?" He asked.

"I…I don't know." Splendont shrugged and gaped at him. "What do you think?"

"Tie."

"Sure."

And then, they both burst into laughter.


	6. ShiftyxSplendont

**Theme: **Mask of Love

**Summary: **A hero ought to hide his identity but Splendont has a better reason to mask his face. When the redhead inadvertently forgets all about his date with Shifty, the thief decides to play a vicious trick on his lover, starting by stealing his precious blue band.

**Pairing:** Shifty x Splendont

**Requested by: **NarikotheShadow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Happy Tree Friends. All the characters in the story belong to Mondo Media.

**Warning:** This story is rated M for sexual themes/yaoi/slash.

**Remarks:** You can view this as a side story of _Be My Villaintine_. This tale probably takes place after the two are reconciled, haha!

* * *

Shifty chuckled deviously as he soundlessly untied the blue band around Splendont's face, snatching it away without hesitation. With his malevolent scheme swarming in his wicked, corrupted mind, the young thief tugged the cloth cautiously into his pocket and glimpsed the redhead in bed. The boy had his eyes shut peacefully as he immersed himself in his own realm of dreams. The greenette stole one last glance at his partner before leaving the room with a contented smile, ready to wait for his play to begin.

Shifty strode silently into the kitchen and made himself a cup of warm coffee. Flumping down in a chair, he slouched against the cushion in a comfortable pose, tapping the table with his wagging fingers. He took a sip of the drink and grinned, his trick slowing coming into an act. He peeped at the clock, realizing sooner or later the redhead would wake up and shower.

Splendont had had a long, grueling day fighting the terrorists. Once the boy returned from his mission, he dashed straight upstairs and snoozed, not even acknowledging Shifty's presence. As for the greenette, the day couldn't have been better when he finally succeeded in his heist, getting away with so many loots that he had to spend an entire night counting them. Still, he was disgruntled because the redhead had promised him a date but obviously, the fatigued hero had completely forgotten all about it. The greenette figured he had to do something to show his annoyance and to gain at least some attention from the other boy before he proceeded to boast about his triumphant robbery experience.

Listening patiently to the clock's ticking, Shifty guzzled down his coffee and waited. _Five more minutes._ He checked his watch, knowing the redhead always maintained an accurate, stable routine.

The bedroom door finally creaked open. A drowsy boy yawned and stepped into the corridor, stretching his exhausted arms. Scratching the back of his neck idly, he scrambled into the bathroom and soon enough, the shrill noise of a running tap echoed in the house. When the redhead was eventually done with his refreshing shower, he put on a set of new clothes and stood in front of the mirror. Only then did he notice something important was missing.

Where on earth was his mask?

He scanned around and searched. He couldn't have missed that. He remembered wearing it to sleep. In fact, he wore the blue band all the time. Failing to find his lost property, Splendont gazed back at his own reflection.

"Oh no."

He had always loathed his look since he was a kid and to conceal his overly feminine features, he usually wrapped a blue band around his crimson eyes. It was also done to hide his real identity, considering his role as a superhero.

At once, the redhead scurried back into his bedroom and turned everything upside down, only to realize his mask was nowhere to be found. Perplexed, he rummaged in his wardrobe and drawers in an attempt to find a spare one. But again, the thing he was seeking had gone missing.

"S-Shifty!" He barked, trying to see if he could tear a piece of fabric off something and make it his temporary mask. "Shifty!"

The greenette smirked and strolled upstairs in a snail-slow motion. When he finally reached the redhead's room, he stopped at the door and snickered. "Yes?"

"Have you…er…" Splendont, crouching at the bedside in confusion, inquired. "Have you seen my mask? I'm sure I've left it somewhere around the house."

"Oh? Have you lost it?" Shifty asked, cocking his brows with feigned innocence.

"Apparently yes." The redhead bent down and peeked under the bed. When he couldn't catch sight of what he wanted, he growled and got back up onto his feet. He grabbed a cap and draped it on his head, pulling the visor down to shield his eyes.

"Maybe you want to know how you lost it." The greenette shrugged indifferently, causing the redhead to snort. "Urgh, give it back, Shifty."

Shifty widened his eyes, rather amazed that the intelligent redhead had discovered his prank in no time.

"No, I refuse." The greenette chortled, not giving up on his game just yet. He still had something in store for the other boy.

"Oh come on, Shifty! You know I look awful without it." The redhead croaked, almost tearing up like a moping child. "Please, give it back..."

"Did you say you look terrible without it?" Shifty took a step forward and teased. Before the redhead could protest, the thief smacked the cap off his head. Splendont stumbled backwards in panic as his face got exposed to the air and laid bare in the greenette's sight.

"Shit. Stop looking at me!" The redhead blushed immensely and turned away, burying his face in his arms, still determined to hide his shamefully girlish appearance from his boyfriend.

"I thought you trust me enough to show me your real face." Shifty said, running his index finger along the redhead's chin. Splendont shivered and cringed at the touch, his cheeks turning more fiery than ever. "S-Stop it. You know it feels weird. I don't like someone staring at me. G-Give me back my mask...please."

"You will never find it unless you answer my question." Shifty sneered, clinging closer to the sulky boy. "So, by that saying, how bad do you actually look without a mask on?"

The greenette continued to taunt, pulling Splendont's arms away briskly. The redhead gasped and turned away from his partner only to get his hair clasped and his head swung back to face the greenette. "D-Don't fucking laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you." Shifty said somberly, his eyes roaming the gorgeous details of the redhead's face. His penetrating scarlet orbs were as deep as an abyss, his long eye lashes fluttered in the most endearing way whenever he blinked. Such a sparkling existence could only be described as angelic. Shifty had no idea why the redhead was so ashamed of his faultless look. Anyone could have been attracted to his extensive charisma and unspeakable glamour.

"Ay…you're…so mean." Splendont grumbled, looking down at the floor. The blush on his cheeks grew deeper as he fidgeted with his fingers nervously. The boy always felt queer when someone examined his unmasked face. He had always wished for some more masculine features which would definitely have kept him from all the mocking back in the middle school.

The greenette, sensing his partner's frustration, merely smiled with satisfaction and cupped his chin, his thumbs brushing sensually against the redhead's velvety skin.

"What…are you doing?" Splendont bit his lips in embarrassment, still avoiding any direct eye-contact with the thief.

"It can't be that bad." Shifty giggled, leaning in to blow the compliment right into the redhead's ears. "You look sexy."

Splendont trembled and shoved the greenette away, flushing uncontrollably at his provocative remark. The relentless thief clutched the redhead's wrists and tittered. "What happened to our date last night?"

Splendont frowned, his expression sinking as though he had remembered something horrendous. He had indisputably thrust aside their date when he came home all weary and distressed. Still, he didn't expect Shifty to make a fuss about it. After all, they could always hang out some other time. They had got more than enough time to be sure.

"I was tired, Shifty." Splendont argued, though in a slight sense of remorse. "Sorry…"

"Don't apologise. You'll make it up to me, right?" The greenette sniggered, his eyes gleaming with anticipation and mischief.

"Urgh, what do you want now?" The redhead sighed, inwardly cursing at himself for succumbing to the thief's trick too readily.

"You bet, pretty boy." Shifty mocked, a twisted grin sprawling across his face. With one move, he pressed his mate down on the bed, tightening his grip around Splendont's wrists. The redhead saw what was coming but didn't struggle.

"Shifty, you'll give me back my mask after this, right?" The redhead pouted, well aware of his boyfriend's soaring desires.

"Maybe." Shifty jeered at the adorable boy lying under him. "You were tired last night. So, what about now?"

"I'm…fine." The redhead answered sheepishly, flinching a bit when Shifty suddenly crushed his lips against the crook of his neck. He muffled a groan as the greenette's smooth, cheesy lips came in contact with his porcelain skin, his teeth grazing greedily along his throat and his collarbone. The stealthy boy always had his way with the redhead, knowing just how to trigger his inner wants.

Carefully unzipping Splendont's jacket, Shifty rolled up the hero's T-shirt, his palms exploring the naked belly. The redhead pursed his lips in bliss as the other boy latched his mouth onto his shoulder blade, skimming his agile fingers across the hero's flat chest. Splendont lost it when he felt the greenette poke one of his nipples and pinch it mercilessly. The thief was rewarded with an encouraging groan. Growing more aggressive and turned on, he simply stripped off the redhead's clothes in a trice, hurling them to the floor with a clunk. He retrieved his previous pose and stuck out his tongue, licking the other boy all the way from his chest to his abdomen. Friskily, he placed his hand on the tented crotch and grasped it, causing the redhead to moan in pleasure.

Pleased by the alluring noise Splendont blurted out, Shifty proceeded to pull down his partner's pants, watching the flesh harden and spring up. Without a second thought, he circled his fingers around the piece and started stroking it skillfully, driving the other boy berserk. Splendont flopped back on the mattress and indulged himself in the incredible sensation.

The greenette went rougher with his mate, presuming this was what the redhead wanted. Splendont whimpered at the fast rubbing, unable to refrain from blubbering like a shameless whore. Still, he strove to swallow his sobs and fight back his unabashed expression, knowing this would only grant the greenette more fulfillments and ignite a further frenzy in him. _No. _The redhead exhorted himself repeatedly not to let Shifty have everything in his own way. _I won't become his bitch._

The stroking came to an abrupt end when the redhead shuddered in ultimate pleasure, spraying his glop all over the other male's hand. The greenette smiled smugly and wiped the spunk off on his mate's stomach. He crawled forward, artfully hooking his lips to Splendont's. The redhead whined awkwardly as the other boy's tongue forced its way into his unprepared moist cavern. It swiveled in the hero's mouth and tussled with his own tongue. Splendont enclasped his partner with his hands, casually grasping the thief's messy green locks. When the two were deprived of air for some time, they withdrew from each other and wheezed. The redhead flushed once more as Shifty intentionally banged his arousal against his crotch.

Retaining an eager grin on his handsome face, the greenette glimpsed the table next to their bed. Swiftly, he reached out to fling open the drawer and grab the lubricant. Squeezing some liquid onto his hands, he tossed away the bottle, his fingers immediately tracing the redhead's crack. The hero's face reddened. He moaned again, feeling a twinge as the greenette crammed two of his fingers into his entrance, rubbing keenly against his sensitive muscles. Once the thief assumed his mate was ready, he pulled out his fingers and bent down again, locking his lips with the redhead's.

Groping the other boy's thighs and spreading his legs, Shifty undid his own pants and held his shaft in one hand. He nibbled the redhead's lower lip and with one gentle thrust, he wrenched his rod into his partner's hole. The redhead hissed and tensed up, causing the greenette to groan as the muscles tightened around his flesh. Soon, as the pain slowly subsided under the lubricant's effect, Splendont gave the other male an approving nod and wrapped his legs around his waist. The thief began ramming into his partner, shoving his length forcibly inside and pulling all the way out. Their hips collided with each other rhythmically, filling the room with lewd noises as their skins swept with friction.

When the greenette felt more confident with his moves, he kissed the redhead again, this time, adding so much passion and affection to their strong intimacy. The hero couldn't recall anything more wondrous than this. Cradling his lover tenderly, Shifty kept his hands in constant motion, twiddling the redhead in the most pleasurable way. Blinded by absolute lust, the hero groaned loudly, not caring if this would only incite the greenette to go more feral. Picking up a faster pace, the greenette slammed into Splendont brutally, driving him insane. The redhead grappled the sheets with a grunt, almost ripping the white cloth into pieces. Still not slowing down a single bit, Shifty kept grinding himself into the other boy, earning himself a series of beautiful shrieks. He clasped Splendont's shaft again and stroked it until both of them went loose.

The hero came for the second time and with a final bump, the other boy joined him, shooting his loads right inside his partner's body. They collapsed weakly, their limps coated with a thin layer of sweat. Panting, Shifty rested on top of the other male, barely capable of any speech.

"Shifty…my mask..." The redhead puffed, petting his lover's face full of expectation.

"You know what, we should go shower and take a nap together." Steering away from his partner's topic, Shifty chuckled.

"But…Shifty! You're going to give me back my mask, right? Right?" The redhead implored, worrying if he had once again been deceived by his boyfriend.

"Ay, no need to get all cranky." Shifty laughed quietly, planting a soft kiss on the hero's cheek. "I will give you back eventually. After all, I don't want anyone else besides me to see your real face, pretty boy."

"You….You're so...evil!" The redhead complained, though he wouldn't deny he truthfully enjoyed their flirtatious skirmish. He always did.

"Only to you, Shayne." The greenette smirked.

"Ah, get off me, Stanley!" The redhead smacked the thief upside the head. "Shower first. Talk later."

"Yes, love." Shifty grinned merrily. Slipping out of their lovely nest, they both headed to the bathroom together.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm...not particularly good at smut. Excuse me if it doesn't live up to your expectation. Still, I hope you enjoy reading this. I saw some other interesting requests in the reviews but besides the pairing you want to me write, I also want to know the rating...or you want me to decide on my own? XD

**Coming up next:**

NarikotheShadow: LiftyxShifty  
Pointless Reader: CuddlesxFliqpy  
miraill: Male!GigglesxCuddles  
destiny: SplendidxFlippy


	7. ShiftyxLifty

**Theme: **The One and Only

**Summary: **Lifty is enraged when he receives a debt collection final notice letter one day, immediately knowing his good-for-nothing twin brother, Shifty, has gotten himself into immense trouble again. As the older twin admits he has spent all his money on sex, Lifty is determined to make his brother realize that he ought to put an end to his decadent life.

**Pairing:** Shifty x Lifty

**Requested by: **NarikotheShadow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Happy Tree Friends. All the characters in the story belong to Mondo Media.

**Warning:** This story is rated M for sexual themes/yaoi/sex/twincest/cursing.

* * *

Lifty glowered at the letter in his hands, hardly believing the column of little red numbers printed on it. With an exasperated growl, he crumpled the paper and tossed it aside together with the wrinkled envelops. The boy quivered in sheer rage. He stomped restlessly across the room, knocking down every obstacle that came in his way.

His mind was flooded by a detestable image of his own insolvent brother who had undoubtedly just gotten himself into a serious debt again. Lifty had no idea what his twin had been spending all his money on, to be receiving such a dire outcome. He was well aware of Shifty's gambling addiction and had attempted several times to make him abstain from it. Still, the older twin always sneaked into the casino and gambled behind Lifty's back, losing every single penny in his foolish bets.

Lifty sighed as the astonishing number flashed across his head. He was simply appalled by how enormous his brother's debt was this time. There was no way they could possibly clear it off before the due date, considering they had seldom succeeded in any of their heist. Even if they did succeed once or twice in a while, Shifty would always spend all their loot right away. The dissolute boy basically had no concept of saving money or spending it wisely on meaningful stuff.

"Great, I'm so not going to let it go this time." Lifty muttered to himself, clenching his fists furiously as he mentally organized a paragraph of his speech, ready to scold his twin mercilessly once he returned home.

He could have split his path with Shifty long ago but he didn't. The fact that he depended heavily on his older brother always troubled Lifty. No matter how ruthless Shifty was to him sometimes, going as far as to abandon and to back-stab him during their heist, the younger twin always forgave his brother somehow. It came clear that whatever mistake Shifty made, Lifty would never loathe him enough.

Instead of despising his vile brother, Lifty hated himself for being so feeble and yielding. Whenever he tried to lecture Shifty or just to bicker with him, he, in return, would often get manipulated in the end. The older boy was particularly good with his trick, especially in convincing Lifty that he was always more inferior and dim-witted, even though they were born only three minutes apart.

When Lifty grew tired of waiting, he slumped down on the couch in dismay. He took out his cell phone and dialed Shifty's number, only to get rejected from his call. Immediately realizing his brother had to be lingering in some night club, Lifty grunted and punched the wall irately, bruising his own hand. The pain somehow smothered his anger a little. Still feeling ignored and ditched, the younger twin struggled in a state of depression. Curling up his body, he lay down and lulled himself to sleep.

At midnight, the front door was finally booted open by a giddy male. Shifty swayed into the flat clutching a glass bottle and wielding it proudly in the air. His whistles woke the sleeping boy. Rubbing his eyes, Lifty spun up and glared at his brother who was still humming a disco song.

"Yo…why didn't you turn the lights on, Lift?" Shifty chuckled, hobbling towards the switch. With one click, the room was immediately illuminated by bright light.

"At last." Lifty bawled, standing up at once to confront his intoxicated brother. He trod towards Shifty and grasped his collar, shoving him against the wall in an attempt to smack him. Shifty caught his wrist in time and scowled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Maybe you want to explain why I received a debt collection warning letter today!" Lifty hollered indignantly, slapping his brother with his other free hand. The older twin hissed in pain and gulped in bewilderment. Never in his life had he seen Lifty get so mad at him. He fluttered his eyes fretfully, not knowing how to respond to his twin's criticism.

"Fifty fucking thousand dollars!" Lifty howled, balling his hands into fists again. "Tell me how the fuck you're going to pay back! Or do you want us to abscond like a brat again? Screw you, Shift! Why do you always have to disappoint me? Why do you never listen to what I say? I told you not to spend so much on one bet! You never win anyway!"

"Calm down, Lift. Why are you so mad?" The older twin rolled his eyes and snorted. "It's not the first time-"

"Precisely! That's why I'm so angry right now!" Lifty bellowed and broke down into tears. "If this goes on…we will…we will never get a better life."

In despair, the younger thief trudged back to a chair and sat down, sobbing quietly as the thought of them struggling in poverty for the rest of their life haunted him. Shifty though was unfazed. He stared at his brother nonchalantly, still trying to come up with an excuse that could put an end to their annoying quarrel.

"I told you to stop gambling…didn't I?" Lifty murmured, shaking his head dolefully.

"The debt isn't from gambling." Shifty answered promptly, striding towards his weeping sibling.

"What? Where does it come from?" The younger greenette interrogated, louring at his twin as he sat down beside him.

"Um…well…" Shifty stuttered with a sudden blush on his face. He fiddled with his fingers while blurting out the truth sheepishly. "You see…I've recently found this fabulous place where you can…you know, fuck the best hookers on earth!"

Lifty dropped his jaws and gawked at his twin as though he couldn't have heard anything more despicable and outrageous. For once, he preferred Shifty wasting all his money on gambling to wasting it on some shameless sluts.

"So…" Lifty gritted his teeth lividly, his voice trembling. "So, you're telling me that lately, you've been fucking some whores every single night?"

"Well, actually, I did think of asking you to tag along with me but I figured you aren't interested in this type of things so I-"

"Shut up." Lifty interjected, slamming his fist on the table with a deafening thud. "Shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear it. You fucking idiot, spending all our loot on some stupid hookers! Can't you just go fuck yourself? I can't imagine you're that brainless! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Damn it, why are you making such a fuss?" The older twin retorted almost instantly. "We can always rob a bank or something. Stop being such a jerk."

"Me? A jerk? Yea, right, I'm not going to help you this time!" Lifty asserted, his eyes brimming with tears. "I've had enough of you! That is! You're going to clear your debt by yourself! Go on and fuck as many chicks as you want. I don't care anymore!"

"Stop it, you're giving me a headache!" The older boy croaked, inwardly begging for a stop to their nerve-wrecking squabble.

"Fine! I'll leave you alone from now on!" Lifty stood up abruptly and whirled around. "Don't fucking come around and ask for help if the debtors get you!"

"What's wrong with me fucking chicks anyway? I need someone to fuck!" The older twin protested, utterly irritated by his brother's inconsiderateness. "You're a guy too, Lift! You ought to know what a guy needs!"

"If you're only finding a random person to fuck, then fuck me next time! Don't go wasting money on sex!" The younger twin lashed out recklessly; completely oblivious to the way his impulsive and outlandish utterance affected the other boy. Shifty took the words seriously and frowned at his wailing sibling. Shooting one last gaze at his dreadful brother, Lifty whined and dashed back into his room.

* * *

The morning greeted Lifty with a migraine. Knowing he must have gone over the edge in their argument the previous night, Lifty sighed miserably and slipped out of his bed. He left the room and scrambled into the bathroom, getting himself two tablets to cease the throb in his head. He opened the tap and splashed some cold water onto his face. On brushing his teeth and cleaning himself, he scuttled to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. Once he was done cooking the toasts and the eggs, he shouted for his brother, only to receive no reply but pure silence.

"S-Shifty?" Lifty called out for his sibling again, this time, popping his head out to scan around the living room. When he couldn't find his twin anywhere, he simply barged into his room, thinking he might be having another sleep-in. The greenette gasped when he saw his brother's room neatly tidied. All the stuff seemed to have been taken away. The small bed and the wardrobe were the only things left in the poorly decorated room. Shifty was nowhere to be seen.

"Shift?" Lifty mumbled, growing increasingly concerned about his brother's unknown whereabouts. Even his backpack was gone without a trace. Apparently, the older twin had left the house soundlessly before Lifty woke up.

At once, fear struck the younger boy as he desperately rummaged in the house and the street to look for his missing brother. He couldn't have left without notifying him. Why would he leave anyway? Had Lifty been too harsh to him that he didn't wish to live with him anymore?

Lifty knew he had overreacted to his twin's misdeeds. Still, he hadn't been in a fairly good mood these days. It was only natural for him to get fumed when he received the unexpected letter. He only wanted Shifty to lead a more decent life and to stop plunging himself into hassle. He didn't intend to throw him out of the house when he said he wouldn't assist him and heed his problems anymore. He was…merely throwing a tantrum.

"Shifty!" The greenette cried, pushing through the crowd and wandering in places Shifty always visited.

And yet, there was not a single sight of him.

Remorsefully, Lifty went back home and sat down in silence. Tears pelted down on his lap as he regretted everything he had said. Without his twin around, he basically lost all directions in his life. Only then did he notice how much he replied on Shifty in spite of all his disturbing traits. If offered a chance, Lifty would definitely change his mind and apologise to his brother, telling him that he would help clear the debt with him. After all, they had always done things together, hadn't they? Even on the brink of death, they would spend their last second of life glancing at each other's corpse, mourning over one another's loss. And when Shifty inadvertently betrayed Lifty, he would also come back lamenting in guilt. They argued. They fought. But they always forgave each other.

Lifty rested limply on his bed, his throat dried of shouting Shifty's name and his hands tired of dialing his phone number. The older twin didn't pick up his call all day. His line had gone dead. Lifty pondered hard what he should do next. Perhaps he ought to go to the police station and report Shifty missing. But then, his brother seemed to have left intentionally. It's not like he was lost somewhere unable to return home. He just didn't want to come home…

The younger twin skipped his meal and buried his face in the pillow throughout the entire evening, taking the sad tranquility of the house into his sleep. He merely woke up when he suddenly heard a shuffle of footsteps approach his room. Prying his eyes open, Lifty sat up, his ears perking up to catch the slightest sound around their apartment.

Turning the knob cautiously, Shifty stepped into his brother's room and switched on the lights. Blinded by the sudden brightness, Lifty squinted and almost burst into tears when he saw his twin's face. Filled with surprise and ecstasy, he smiled gratefully.

"S-Shifty!"

"Hey, I…er…I'm home." Shifty snickered, prancing towards his twin.

"Where have you been?" Lifty shrieked, suddenly seething in anger again. "Do you know I've been searching everywhere for you? Why did you take all the things with you? You could have at least left a note on the table and answered my ca-"

The greenette's speech was cut off when the other boy kissed him out of the blue. Flushing, Lifty blanched awkwardly at the unforeseen, intimate touch. He widened his eyes and shoved his brother away.

"What…What're you doing…Shift…" Lifty blushed and stammered, confounded by his brother's astounding behaviour.

"Lift, I've cleared the debt." Shifty grinned cheerfully, causing Lifty's heart to skip a beat. Still not believing his brother's claims, Lifty shook his head incredulously. "S-Stop fooling around, Shift."

"I'm not joking." Shifty giggled, averting his gaze to the floor. "You see, I packed everything this morning because I was planning on a robbery. I robbed a store and ransacked a house today. I actually got away with more than eighty thousands, so I paid the debt and bought us some dinner."

"What?" Lifty exclaimed, still looking dubious. "You're…not kidding, right? Seriously? You robbed a shop on your own?"

"Well…" Shifty sighed. "You said you wouldn't want to join me in any heist again so I decided to do it by myself. Sorry if I didn't answer your text."

"You…scared the hell out of me, you know." Lifty pouted, though he couldn't deny he was pleased that Shifty had solved his financial crisis. "I thought…you've left me because I shouted at you. I'm sorry…"

"You're being too sensitive." Shifty laughed, draping his arm around his brother's shoulder. The younger twin cringed timidly as his brother clung closer to him, his face almost touching his. "I'll never leave the whole flat to my greedy young brother."

"I…I guess." Lifty blushed again and looked away to avoid his twin's eccentric stare. "Just don't waste all your loot again…"

"I'm not going to call on any more hookers." Shifty sneered. This time, the younger boy nearly panicked when his brother suddenly pinned him down on the bed. Lifty wiggled and attempted to free himself from the his brother's grip but obviously Shifty was stronger.

"S-Shift…what're you doing…"

"What happened when you asked me to fuck you last night?" Shifty tittered, teasingly licking his brother's jawline.

"S-Stop it…I didn't mean it that way…" Lifty defended, finally realizing the undesirable consequence of his silly speech. "I was just saying that you shouldn't waste money on some prostitutes…I mean, you can at least get yourself a girlfriend or something…someone you can fuck without paying money…"

"Well, what about you?" Shifty chortled in amusement, admiring the sight of his completely embarrassed brother.

"No, Shift! It's-"

"Sh…" The older twin shushed his brother and purred. "Lift, I always listen to what you say. If you want me to fuck you that much, I'll grant your wish. You've been craving for this, haven't you? You're just jealous because I was hooking up with other women."

"No…" Lifty denied hesitantly. "I...am not jealous!"

"Admit it, you care about me. You care about us. That's why you went berserk when I lost all that money."

"Shut up...I...I don't care about you...anymore." Lifty pouted in a very unsuccessful way. "You're nothing but a bother to me..."

"Oh, why is my brother so pretentious? Come on, it's written all over your face when you cry. You just want my attention, don't you?" Shifty taunted, pressing the other boy harder onto the bed. "Tell you what, from now on, I won't spend another penny on any chicks."

"What…Why?"

"Because I've recently come to fancy this little brother of mine who freaked out when he thought I went missing."

"Shift, I-"

Again, the older twin didn't give his sibling the opportunity to finish his sentence before crushing his lips roughly against his. The younger boy squirmed and puckered his lips bashfully. Still, Shifty found his way to shove his tongue into his brother's mouth, twirling it lustfully inside his invaded cavern. Lifty shut his eyes and moaned, finally accepting the truth that all his struggles were futile against his persistent sibling. He lay back and allowed Shifty to gnaw his skin brutally, completely ravaging different parts of his body.

When the older greenette could no longer suppress his soaring desires, he ripped open his twin's shirt directly and latched his mouth onto his chest, biting one of his nipples wantonly. Lifty groaned and did something out of the other boy's anticipation. He clasped Shifty's head and held him closer to his naked top. The older boy smirked craftily and crawled upwards, pecking unreservedly along his brother's shoulder blades and driving the passive boy to irrepressible pleasure.

"Shift…" Lifty moaned, no longer capable of holding back his own arousal. His eyes shimmered with pleas. Cleverly catching his hint, Shifty wasted no time to move his head downwards. With a clunk, he unbuckled his twin's belt and tugged down his black jeans, gently clutching the delicate flesh. The younger boy shuddered as he felt his brother's fingers wrapped firmly around his thing. Instead of stroking it with his hand, Shifty released the rod from his grip and took it into his mouth. As his head started bobbing up and down, his twin blurted out another lewd groan.

Sticking out his tongue once more, Shifty circled it around his brother's tip, sending immediate chills all over the boy's body. Lifty started panting as his brother's teeth repeatedly glided along his length. The greenette had never experienced anything like this in the past. The fact remained shameful that he was actually a virgin, unlike his debauched, tainted brother. He wondered if the blissful sensation he felt right now was the reason why Shifty had become such a sex-craving-manic.

"Ah…" All of a sudden, an overwhelming pleasure roamed Lifty's body as he came for the first time, shooting all his seeds right into his brother's mouth. Shifty withdrew his mouth from Lifty's piece with a 'pop', swallowing all his brother's delicious spunk. Not yet gratified, the older twin crammed two fingers into his partner's mouth.

"Suck." He commanded.

Still shivering in the wonderful stupor Shifty had caused him, Lifty complied with his brother's request. Once the older twin's fingers were soaked with saliva, a satisfied grin splayed across his face.

"This will hurt a little." He reminded as he proceeded to wedge his moist fingers into Lifty's entrance. The younger boy yelped in pain, unconsciously seizing his bed sheets and digging his nails into the mattress.

"Sh…It'll be alright." Shifty hushed and reassured his adorable brother, planting a passionate kiss on the crook of his neck as he started waggling his fingers inside the tight hole. "I'm sure you'll like it afterwards."

Lifty nodded tentatively and relaxed his muscles. When the older twin reckoned he had done enough to prepare his brother for the next act, he pulled out his fingers and undid his own pants, chucking his belt to one corner.

"Ready?" He asked, shoving his tip to the opening.

"Y-Yes…" Lifty whispered, though he knew well he was far from ready. He was still recovering from the first round to be honest.

Without another word, Shifty pushed himself into his brother, earning him a soft squeal of twinge.

"S-Shift…" The younger twin writhed in agony, tears re-emerging in his narrowed eyes.

"Lift, relax. Look at me." Shifty cooed, bending down to pet his brother's cheeks. "Don't think about the pain."

"O-Okay…" The younger twin nodded obediently with a vague smile, gesturing his brother to move on.

Shifty began to bump into his mate ardently, filling the inexperienced boy with a brand-new sensation. On one hand, the younger twin struggled hard to combat with the rising ache. On the other hand though, he couldn't stop drowning himself in the newly-discovered amazing pleasure. Shifty rocked his body back and forth, smashing his thing deep into his brother's hole. Grappling Lifty's thighs, Shifty spread his legs wider to create a pathway for him to lean in and kiss his mate. Wrapping his arms around his brother's neck, Lifty kissed Shifty back, his face completely covered in crimson flame.

"Erm…" The younger boy muffled a moan when he felt a sudden hit of immense pleasure. "S-Shift…there…again…" He choked out the words in ragged breathes, his limpid eyes gleaming insatiably at his sibling.

"Okay." The older twin nodded gleefully, striking that particular area over and over again. The extensive pleasure accumulated within Lifty's body as Shifty managed a faster speed and rammed into him fervently. The feeling of having his brother's rod inside him dazed Lifty with queerness and yet so much passion. Imbued with exhilaration, he could barely open his eyes and glance at his partner properly. Enjoying the very same contentment, Shifty kept thrusting in and out of his twin rapidly until both of them lost it. All at once, their pleasure burst at a maximum level, their consciousness ebbing away as the numbness induced by their climax rendered them breathless and exhausted. Pulling himself out of Lifty's body, Shifty wheezed and flumped down next to his brother. He reached out to touch the younger twin's cheek, only to be surprised by the tears cascading down his face.

"Lift…what's wrong?" Shifty asked anxiously. "Did I hurt you too much?"

"No…" The younger boy shook his head and turned away. Casually swinging his brother's hand off his face, he continued to snivel quietly.

"Lift, what's happened?"

"Shift, I just…want to know…" Lifty paused and inhaled deeply in distress. "What am I to you?"

"What…What do you mean?" Bemused, Shifty flipped his brother over so that they were facing each other. He ran his thumbs across his drenched face.

"Am I just a tool for you?" The younger boy asked bluntly, all his sentiments flowing out through his tears in a trice.

Shifty gaped at his brother for a long while before shaking his head frantically. "No! Lift, you're my brother, the only person who can stand a badass like me! You're my one and only. I love you."

With that said, he kissed his brother again, striving to soothe him with his affections.

"Really?" The younger twin, still unconvinced, pulled away from Shifty and cocked his brows skeptically.

"Or why do you think I would give up on those busty hookers?" Shifty said. "Because I've found a better person to love and that's you!"

"Okay…" Lifty smiled, figuring he might as well believe his brother just this once.

"Come on, we'll go for a feast first and count our loot."

"Our loot?"

"Yea, I'm letting you keep half of it. You always say you want to save up our money, right?"

"Gosh, I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"You're not." Shifty laughed. "I'm as real as you, bro."

"Geez, I love you, Shift." Lifty blubbered, hugging his twin tightly. "I love you so much."

"Yea, I know. I love you, too." The older boy confessed and hugged his brother back.

* * *

******A/N:** As you can see, the major difference between this story and the previous LiftyxShifty one is that Lifty in this tale is the bottom (uke) and Shifty is the top (seme). And Lifty is an inexperienced little boy and Shifty is a wild sex addict. Hope you enjoy this one just as much! By the way, I'm getting quite crazy about this pairing as well, haha xD

**Coming up next:**

Pointless Reader: CuddlesxFliqpy  
miraill: Male!GigglesxCuddles  
destiny: SplendidxFlippy (By the way, I'm quite confused for this one. I wonder if you want it to be M or T because you're talking about encounter xD If possible, give me the rating, haha.)  
Naichi129: LiftyxSplendid  
iHeroine: FlippyxMale!FlakyxSplendid (Wow, this one is absolutely a cool dare! xD)  
iHeroine: ShyMale!FlakyxSeductiveFlaky  
Ai shadow-chan: FliqpyxFlaky


	8. CuddlesxFliqpy

**Theme: **Singing to the Devil

**Summary: **Flippy has been watching Cuddles for quite a while. There is something about the blond that captivates his heart deeply. Not willing to share this precious item with anyone else, the soldier decides to capture the boy and keep him to himself only.

**Pairing:** Cuddles x Fliqpy

**Requested by: **Pointless Reader

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Happy Tree Friends. All the characters in the story belong to Mondo Media.

**Warning:** This story is rated M for sexual themes/yaoi/sex/cursing.

* * *

The war veteran had been watching the sixteen-year-old for a while. The blond boy, indeed, was oblivious to his psychotic stalker's existence, not when his particularly hectic life was always occupied by so many gatherings and outdoor activities. He simply paid no attention to Flippy, whom the retired sergeant was called. The soldier, in his early 20s, had never yet experienced such an irresistible love all through his life. The moment he made his first encounter with this extroverted, lighthearted blond, his heart was immediately attracted to those lustrous, sparkly hazel orbs. His glossy fair hair was always gelled in a lively, fashionable way. His face was a combination of fine curves and pasty, flawless skin. His strawberry lips matched so wonderfully with his sleek, rosy cheeks, all so furiously kissable and alluring. But most of all, his voice captivated Flippy deeply.

The young soldier remembered the first time when he saw the boy perform in an opera. Trained to take his sweet, modulated noise for full advantages, the blond's frame soared high after he released his first debut album. No one could deny how mesmerizing and intriguing the boy's voice was. It was not surprising that he possessed such a unique expertise. After all, he had been born with musical talents. The boy had been a member of the choir and a guitar player in a locally renowned rock-and-roll band. On the stage, his existence basically blinded the eyes of many and blessed their ears with the most enchanting sound on earth.

Flippy had forgotten since when he had started to harbour certain feelings towards this blond called Cuddles. Pretty much like his name, Cuddles was an outgoing, cuddly person. Everyone recognised him as the jolly, impish kid. His charisma was beyond anyone's reach and could only be described as stunningly amazing. The soldier, in contrast though, had a life full of misery and bleakness. When he returned home from wars a few years ago, he was unfortunately diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. With such seemingly incurable disease, he could hardly interact with anyone successfully. For some reason, whenever he partook in any social functions, something would happen that reminded him of the battlefield, thus causing his sanity to snap. The green-haired sergeant would turn into a ferocious killing beast, slaughtering every single person in his sight.

Flippy sighed as he saw Cuddles scamper merrily in the park, conversing with two of his best friends, namely Toothy the buck-toothed boy and Giggles the adorable pinkette. The soldier always sat on a bench watching the youngsters hang out with each other. He missed his old days too, when he was leading a carefree and pleasant life. Everything simply went astray after he entered the military.

Juggling his shiny dog tags, Flippy smiled when Cuddles waved at him cheerfully. He looked so attractive in his yellow bunny hoodie . When everyone else in the town avoided him in fear, this blond seemed unfazed by his venomous presence. It was, again reasonable because Cuddles was a daredevil. The boy was generally braver than average. He wasn't afraid of death very much which explained his exceptionally high frequency of getting killed and resurrected in this cursed town.

"Hi, Flippy!" Cuddles greeted, flopping down on the bench next to the army boy. "How's it going?"

"Er…good, I guess…" The soldier slipped the dog tags back around his neck and fidgeted with his hands timidly, feeling a lump in his throat as he tried to speak to his crush. Toothy and Giggles had wandered off to play on the swing sets. Instead of tagging along with them, the blond decided to have a small chat with the soldier, seeing him so lonesome and gloomy.

"Good! I haven't seen you around lately. Where have you been?"

Flippy widened his eyes as his heart pounded jubilantly. He couldn't believe Cuddles had been taking notice of his recent absence. Nothing could illustrate how exultant and gratified he felt on hearing those friendly words.

"Um…nowhere in particular…" Flippy lowered his head and muttered. "You know…hiding from Fliqpy and all…"

"Oh." Cuddles nodded, not sure how to make a response. Fliqpy was the flipped-out side of the young soldier. This evil split personality had a revolting frenzy of murdering for fun and leisure. The blond admitted he was pretty scared of Fliqpy like everyone else but he couldn't snub Flippy just because he was sick in the head. The soldier still deserved some genuine friendship and subtle care. Nonetheless, Flippy thought otherwise. What he wanted from Cuddles was more than a mere companionship but a romantic relationship.

As far as he knew, Cuddles was bisexual so he was basically interested in both sex. Yet, Flippy was inclined to think that the blond would never like him the way he wished him to. He was a psychopath, a dangerous serial killer. Cuddles was a bright, happy-go-lucky boy with such a promising future. Being with him would simply mean nothing but a nightmare.

Knowing he ought to get back to his library work soon, Flippy stood up and grinned. "Well…see you later, Cuddles."

"Hey, Flip." The blond tugged the other boy's sleeves and smiled gleefully. "I've got an extra concert ticket. Wanna come and see me perform?"

"When?" Flippy asked, so elated that the grin on his face spread from ear to ear.

"Tomorrow night." Cuddles informed, rummaging in his pocket and finally pulling out a ticket. He handed the gift to the soldier and chuckled. "Guess what, I'm actually pretty nervous about it. I hope everything goes well. Toothy and Giggles can't come this time because they have other plans. I…er…just want some friend as my audience."

"Sure! I'll come on time!" Flippy smiled mirthfully, still drowning himself in his unexpected luck. He was caught by Cuddles' words when he regarded him as his friend. At least, this gave him more chance to advance in wooing him.

"Thank you, bud. You're so nice." Cuddles complimented, patting Flippy gently on the shoulder.

"Not at all. I always enjoy your singing, to be honest." Flippy said bashfully.

"Cool. Glad you like it. See you then. Bye!"

"Bye, Cuddles."

Flippy watched Cuddles jog back to his two friends. With a smile ever so endearing, he left the park clutching the ticket tightly in his hand.

The next day, Flippy could hardly concentrate on his work. His mind was constantly drifting off to the thoughts of Cuddles. He couldn't be more joyous to receive such a fabulous offer from the blond. He pictured him on the stage, projecting his marvelous voice proudly and dazing everyone with it. Then, when he caught sight of Flippy, he might as well wave at him and smile buoyantly to know that at least one of his buddies showed up at his concert.

By dusk, Flippy scurried back home and showered, changing into a new set of decent clothes. Normally, he didn't bother with fashion much. He was usually fine with the old army attire. Cuddles, however, always caught up with the latest trend. He was simply gorgeous. Then, once more, the fact that Cuddles was so popular among boys and girls due to his extraordinary look and fascinating voice troubled the young soldier, though he knew he had no right to get jealous. Cuddles wasn't even his lover whatsoever. He was just one of the blond's numerous friends, a rather distant one to be sure.

Flippy walked to the mirror and stared at his reflection. Everything was ready. His hair was neatly combed, his shirt straightened and his shoelaces tied. Everything was so perfect until…

A nasty face emerged on the glass, revealing the soldier's evil counterpart. Fliqpy snickered at his alter-ego, wielding a bowie knife firmly in one hand.

**"Ay ay ay, see what all the fuss is about."** Fliqpy taunted, shaking his head scornfully. **"What's so good about this blond? I thought you like chicks."**

"S-Shut up." Flippy retorted, clenching his fists. "I…I'm not letting you out again. You can't hurt him."

**"Oh? Have you ever succeeded in any fight with me, Flip?"** Fliqpy laughed hysterically, hugging his chest. **"I like his voice though. He's such a breakable cutie. To be frank, I initially thought he was a girl when I first saw him, haha! Such a pathetic sissy."**

"Ugh, just shut the fuck up already! I ain't got time to deal with you, bastard." Flippy roared and whirled around, ready to march towards the door.

**"Remember, I always get what I want."** Fliqpy's laugh echoed behind him, sending shivers up the young soldier's spine. **"You can't control me."**

"I'm not listening!" Flippy clamped his hands over his ears and trotted out of the room, desperately shaking off every word Fliqpy had uttered.

"I can't yield to him. No I won't!" He mentally reminded himself as he left the house and hopped into his car.

The concert started at eight but by six, the music centre was already flooded by thrilled crowd. The people lingering about waiting impatiently for the entry were all the blond's loyal fans. Some had trekked from foreign regions just to hear Cuddles' voice. When the entrance finally opened, the throng screamed enthusiastically and scooted to find their booked seat. Flippy, pushing his way through myriads of audience, finally settled in a seat close to the front. The platform's view was laid bare before him. It was a perfect spot many people would die to get a ticket of. Flippy smiled happily, inwardly praising God for such an excellent arrangement.

The show started with band performances. Needless to say, Cuddles was one of the members. His talent in playing guitar left people gasping in astonishment once the song began. Flippy, focusing hard on the boy he fancied, tried to ignore the whispers around him. Everyone was extolling the musical blond. Some girls were even making shameless remarks of how they wished he was their boyfriend.

Tensing up a bit by the provocative comments, Flippy shut his eyes and inhaled deeply, striving to filter out everything else other than Cuddles' voice. He felt like floating in a heaven when the blond's beautiful voice reverberated endlessly around his ears. He lay back and enjoyed the concert till the very end.

When the red curtains were finally drawn and the show ended with a spectacular end-call, people began to stand up from their seat. Relieved that everyone was leaving, Flippy mustered his courage to amble into the backstage, only to be thunderstruck when nearly hundreds of people squeezed in the tiny preparation room just to hand their gifts to Cuddles. The young soldier seized his own bouquet and strode into the crowd but was immediately wrenched by some persistent fans. Agitated, the war veteran could only glance over the stream and fixate his eyes on the blond who was standing in one corner chatting with one of his fans. The young girl giggled fervently when Cuddles accepted her card and teddy bear, even letting her plant a swift kiss on his check. Witnessing the scene, a sudden hit of pain attacked Flippy's heart. The feeling was only intensified when everyone took turn to shake the blond's hand and hand their own handmade gifts to him, filling the singer with so much gratitude and delight.

Growing more and more envious, Flippy could no longer stifle his arising irritation.

"Cuddles!" He barked loudly, his hoarse voice catching everyone else's attention. They all turned to stare at him in awe. Some who recognised his identity started gossiping and making weird grimaces. Cuddles, who at last became aware of Flippy's appearance, smiled and pranced towards him.

"Hi, Flip, not expecting you to come find me in the backstage. How was it?" Cuddles asked.

"It was…It was very outstanding." Flippy replied, pushing the bouquet into the blond's hands. "And this…this…is for you."

Everyone gulped when they saw the war veteran give Cuddles the enormous bouquet. Stunned, the blond blinked curiously at Flippy as though he hadn't expected to receive such a grand gift.

"Why, thanks Flip." Cuddles chortled, hugging the bunch of roses appreciatively.

Before the young soldier could say anything else, the blond was surrounded once again by his fans. Most of them seemed keen on knowing the relationship between the blond and the sergeant. To all the inquisitive questions though, Cuddles roughly answered that they were just friends and nothing more. Such indifferent speech stabbed Flippy with so much disappointment. Not caring to stay behind anymore, he bolted out of the place and drove home.

**"Told you it's another case of unrequited love."** He heard his mind titter deviously. **"He's going to avoid you someday just like that redhead."**

"Shut up." Flippy cried, tears prickling the corner of his eyes as he tried to focus his eyes on the road. He knew he could never receive any love, knowing he was stuck together with a fierce monster in his body. No one would ever like him, especially not Cuddles. The boy had too many admirers from whom he could readily pick a more desirable partner than the young soldier. Flippy knew his feelings for the blond wouldn't get anymore, just as his childhood love for Flaky in the past.

Why…Why must he be deprived of love because he was mentally-ill?

Why was Fliqpy always ruining everything?

And why were people always glaring at him as if he was an alien?

Why were they dumbstruck when they heard that he was the blond's friend?

"Damn it…" Flippy flumped down on his bed and sobbed, his heart torn and his hope gone.

**"Tell you what, if you want to keep this pretty bunny boy, you ought to take some serious action."** Fliqpy said.

"What…do you mean?" Furrowing his brows, Flippy demanded an elaboration of his evil half's idea.

**"Like you should lock him up in some place where he can only sing to you. Ain't I right?"**

"Stop it! I'll never do what you say." Flippy dismissed Fliqpy's plan almost instantly. He would never ever hurt the blond even if he loved him so much and wanted to keep him away from others.

**"Fine. It's the only way to do it or how else do you think he'll fall in love with a jerk like you? Quit fantasizing your stupid romance. You're alone. Always alone."**

The words struck Flippy hard as the feeling of solitude closed him in. He rolled on his bed and wailed, crying over the truth that he could never find a lifelong partner in his life.

The next morning, Flippy was woken by the ringing door bell. Idly, he slid out of bed and scrambled downstairs. He opened the door only to be greeted by Cuddles and…a girl standing beside him.

"Good morning, Flip." Cuddles chirped energetically. Still, Flippy's eyes could only roam the lady who was hooking hands with the blond.

"Flip?" The blond called out again, this time snapping Flippy out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I'm just…er…wondering if you're okay." Cuddles said worriedly. "You know, you left so suddenly last night. I thought something happened to you so I've come to check on you this morning."

"I'm okay." Flippy answered nonchalantly, still peeking at the girl beside Cuddles. "She is…?"

"Oh, Flip, let me introduce." Cuddles boasted. "This is my girlfriend, Candy. She's one of my biggest fans."

"Oh…" Flippy could only nod with a feigned smile. "Good for you, pal."

"Nice to meet you, Flippy." Candy bowed politely at the soldier who was still gazing at her with his deadpan eyes.

"Nice to meet you."

"Well, I guess…since you're alright, we'll get going. Sorry to have bothered you, mate." Cuddles apologised. Gently taking his girlfriend's hand, he spun around and walked away from the porch.

The war veteran could only gape at the devastating scene when his crush wrapped his arm around another girl's waist, the fact crushing his heart to a point that he felt a spiking urge for an outburst. For once, he wanted so much to rip that girl apart and snatch Cuddles away from her touch. Crestfallen, the soldier turned away and stomped back into his threshold but a sudden boisterous sound made him freeze on the spot.

It turned out that his neighbour, Lumpy, the town's biggest idiot, had accidentally blown up his entire house while trying to cook himself some breakfast. The massive explosion nearly destroyed everything, leaving tons of debris spattering in the air and descending in all directions. Flabbergasted, the war veteran scrunched his fists and gasped at the shocking destruction, his sanity slowly fading away as every single drop of blood and the burning flame reminded him of the horrendous war he had once been involved in. Twitching his eyes, the soldier whined and held his head, shaking it vigorously trying to suppress his inner monster. It was, nevertheless, too late for him to keep Fliqpy in. The sergeant's pupils dilated, his mouth curving into a vile smile revealing his razor-like teeth. Fliqpy let out a sickening laugh, knowing his unexpectedly gained freedom would soon grant him another wonderful massacre.

The blond was watching his favourite TV show when his phone rang and dirupted his entertainment. He put down a bowl of popcorn and walked to grab his phone sluggishly, half expecting to hear his girlfriend's voice. Only this time, the voice emanating from the other line belonged to his friend, Flippy.

"Oh hi, Flip, what's up?" Cuddles said leisurely, fixing the disheveled bangs on his forehead.

"Hello, Cuddles, mind if you pop out for an hour or two?" The raspy voice asked sternly. Not noticing the major difference between Flippy's and Fliqpy's voice, the blond naively thought that he was speaking to his chivalrous friend.

"Um…" The blonde checked the time. It was nearly eight at night. He wondered what Flippy wanted this late.

"It's okay if you're busy."

"Oh, no, I'm actually…" Cuddles mused for a moment before making his final decision. "I'm actually just watching TV. Sure, I can come out right now. Where are you?"

The answer baffled the blond as he heard that Flippy was inviting him to the dark forest. Something convinced him that he ought to decline his friend's offer but before he could alter his mind, the soldier hung up.

"Geez, what does he want to do in the woods so late?" Cuddles frowned, utterly puzzled.

Still, he quickly got changed and darted out of his house in haste. The frigid night greeted him with nothing but pure darkness and cold. The blond jammed his hands into his pockets and sauntered down the road. The young soldier was waiting under a gigantic willow tree with a sober expression.

"Flip?" Cuddles tilted his head to one side and murmured. The darkness had disallowed him to examine his friend's facial features in detail. Unaware of the blood stains on Fliqpy's cameo jacket, the blond let his friend guide him into the forest.

"Flip? What're we doing here? Flip?" Cuddles asked repeatedly, his curiosity and fright growing with each step they took.

Hearing his friend's rapid breaths, the blond strayed away from Flippy in an attempt to get a clearer look at him. Just then, he halted in front of a cabin. Cuddles widened his eyes in terror, his body quivering uncontrollably when he heard the music waft out from the small house. It was…his voice!

"Flip!"

"Yes?" Fliqpy turned around, his grin becoming wider and more intimidating, trapping the blond with ever so much fear.

"Come on in, Cuddles." The soldier smirked and opened the door, gently welcoming his special guest.

"What the hell is this?" The blond almost screamed and passed out when he stepped into the cabin. His sight was embraced by a pile of rotting corpses and among the mountain of dead bodies, there lay his new girlfriend.

"Fliqpy…" Finally learning his adversity, the blond screeched and hurried back to the door only to find it slammed shut and latched. Standing before him was a man everyone in the town dreaded most.

"Please! Don't kill me." The blonde begged, tears flowing out of his hazel eyes.

"Sh…" The soldier shushed him with a reassuring smile, gesturing him to look at the phonograph. Indeed, the blonde could hear his voice resonate loudly in the nauseating room. The song being played was one of the most heated and famous song he wrote for his first album, based off of a ritual story he had once read in his high school.

_In the Devil's Arms_

"This is my all-time favourite." Fliqpy chuckled, taking a huge step forward. The blonde freaked out and tumbled back in defense until his hips hit the rim of a table.

"Why…" Cuddles sniveled. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"I like your voice." The soldier droned on. "In fact, I love it very much. Nothing has ever appealed to me like your little tiny voice has."

"Fliqpy! This is…not funny…" Cuddles burst into tears, the horror basically suffocating him.

"Oh my sweet boy, you know what I hate the most?" The soldier asked rhetorically. "It's when everyone else falls in love with your voice. This isn't very nice, you see. If I love something, I would like it to be mine only."

Fliqpy smiled triumphantly, knowing he had just scared the hell out of the trembling blond. Cuddles cowered in one corner and sobbed, still not believing his current predicament. The soldier reached out his hands to fondle the boy's face, causing him to jolt and shriek.

"Your screams are so tempting." Fliqpy snickered, skimming his fingers along the blond's fine jawline. "I've never heard someone scream so beautifully."

"Let…me go, Fliqpy…Please." Cuddles implored once more, hoping to see sympathy in the sadistic man. Yet, all that remained was a vicious smile on the tattered sergeant's face.

"Sing a song to me, boy." The soldier commanded. "A song you've never sung to anyone else."

"Huh?" The blonde scowled in confusion, staggering backwards.

"Aren't my words clear enough for you?" Fliqpy raised his voice, completely startling the poor boy. "SING A SONG TO ME! One that no one else has ever heard!"

"I…" The blonde stammered, trying hard to register the soldier's unreasonable order.

"Go on. Make up one right now. I'll be waiting." Fliqpy hurled a guitar at the frightened boy and trod towards a chair. Sitting down, he crossed his legs patiently.

The blond didn't dare disobey him, reckoning the only way to evade the mad soldier was to do as instructed. So very slowly, the new melody crept into his brain as he began to invent a song out of the blue.

"Well?" The soldier smirked, his eyes glimmering full of anticipation. The blond gulped and took a deep breath. Clearing his throat, he started to play the instrument. There was a song he had recorded a week ago but the lyrics were undone. Cuddles hoped it would work out just fine.

After he finished singing, the blond dropped the guitar and stared at the sergeant who looked surprisingly pleased and amazed. He strutted towards the singer and gripped his shoulders. Before any words could come out from the blond's mouth, his lips were sealed with the soldier's. Cuddles joggled deliriously, trying to break the intense kiss. Blood trickled down his chin as his opponent bit onto his lower lip forcibly, almost tearing a piece of skin off him. The blond whimpered feebly, his wrists being seized firmly and held above his head. When he couldn't flail his hands, he started kicking his legs hysterically only to get scooped up by the soldier and tossed onto a little bed around the corner. Panic struck the blond as he imagined what ensued next. He yawped again but the more he did so, the more he turned on the other male.

Tweaking the blond's hair, the soldier bent down to nib his neck, stirring up an unwanted sensation in the defenseless boy. Cuddles could feel twinge all over his body as the other male's sharp teeth grazed across his bare chest and abdomen, leaving so many tiny open wounds on his creamy skin. The lunatic smiled widely at the sight of blood. Cautiously, he stuck out his tongue and licked off all the red droplets squirting out of the blond's cuts. Unable to restrain himself, Cuddles blurted out a deplorable moan, further evoking the sexual impulses of the war veteran. Reaching down to the blond's bottom, Fliqpy grappled his thighs and heaved his legs up, placing them roughly on his shoulders.

"No…" The blond yelled, writhing manically under the soldier's touch. Pulling out his bowie knife, the sergeant lodged the blade into Cuddles' palms, pinning his hands directly on the mattress. The blonde squawked, feeling an instantaneous stream of dizziness as the acute pain exploded in his body. Making sure his victim was completely vulnerable, the soldier proceeded to slice open the blond's pants, watching his flesh bounce up unwillingly. Latching his mouth onto the tip, Fliqpy began pumping the blond brutally, eliciting so many moans from him. Cuddles arched his back and slouched deeper into the bed, causing the springs to squeal. The pain in his wounds was soon conquered by the pleasure circulating around his rod. Taking in his whole length, Fliqpy kept bopping his head up and down, sending Cuddles waves after waves of immense heat. No longer capable of holding back the tremendous pleasure, the blond groaned submissively as the other male continued licking him skillfully. A soft whoop escaped his mouth when the boy could not contain himself anymore. The soldier pulled away from the blond just in time to see his seeds burst out of his thing and sprinkle all over his groin.

Quaking in numbness and trauma, Cuddles whined and shot his assaulter a pitiful look. The soldier, not yet satisfied, merely chortled and gave the boy a second of break.

"Now, let's get down to the real action." He laughed.

Immediately knowing his next torment, the blond cried and squirmed. Shoving his own tip at the blond's unprepared entrance, the soldier forced his way into the boy's fragile body. The moment Fliqpy pushed into him without any warning, Cuddles felt as though his life had ceased. The excruciating pain seeped through his nerves and spread all over his limbs. Completely discarding his pleas, the soldier ground himself into the blonde callously and groaned as he felt the ring of muscles contract around his shaft. Blinded by the pure thought of ravaging the boy, Fliqpy rammed into the boy over and over again, causing the room to be filled with nothing but his wails. He penetrated the blond hard, pulling all the way out before slamming his flesh back in. The repetitive strike he made plunged Cuddles into both agony and pleasure. All that emerged in front of the blonde were stars and haze as the other male kept slapping a bundle of his nerves. The nightmare went on for what seemed like an eternity, with the young soldier pounding into the bunny boy powerfully and non-stop. Cuddles gave up struggling and succumbed to the hellish torture.

Fueled by madness and contentment, Fliqpy leaned in and kissed the boy, invading his cavern violently with his tongue. Cuddles blurted out a strained moan, feeling the soldier's tongue twirl inside his mouth and brush against his moist gum. Tears rained down from his swollen eyes. The blond yapped once more as the other male increased his speed and thrust barbarously into him. Knowing they were both approaching the edge, Cuddles swung his head helplessly to one side as he climaxed for the second time. The soldier managed a few more bumps before releasing his loads in the blond.

Shivering in sweats and blood, the blond shut his eyes and zonked out.

Cuddles woke up some time later and found himself wrapped in bandages, his wounds carefully treated and cleaned. He sat up on the same old, filthy bed and scanned his surroundings anxiously. Torrents of tears streamed down his face when he realized that he had not yet escaped from the ordeal. He opened his mouth and tried to scream but…

But…

Nothing came out.

He screamed again.

This time, he felt a slight pain in his throat.

His fingers ran across the stitched lesion around his neck.

He cried.

But still, no voice was heard.

Fear paralyzed him as he repeatedly squeal and bawl, hoping desperately to hear some sounds from his mouth.

And yet, all that he heard were pants and gasps.

It didn't take him long to realize that he was mute. The little glass bottle on the wooden table answered his question as to why he could no longer speak.

There, contained inside a puddle of blood, floating hideously in the crimson liquid was his vocal cord.

"Here we go." Fliqpy giggled, inserting a disc into a phonograph. Once he switched on the machine, the room was filled with Cuddles' voice again.

It was the song he had played the previous night, under the soldier's menacing command. It was the first and the last song he had ever sung to the war veteran.

In his last consciousness, Cuddles saw Fliqpy hold out his hands, inviting him for a dance.

And then…

Everything went black.

_The twinkle in your eyes I see_

_Is imbued with so much wrath and need_

_Caught in your merciless trap_

_I frown at the glittering razor you strap_

_My impending doom_

_Is strangling me in your room_

_Glaring at me, so casually you say_

_"__Don't flee, boy, or you'll end up like those I've slain"_

_I squeak and hold back my burning tears_

_All that I can feel is death and fear_

_Amazed as you look, you frighten me with your cunning smile_

_"__Don't yell, boy, for no one can hear you from miles"_

_I struggle and you open your eyes wide_

_With a scorn, you say "that precious thing of yours will soon be mine."_

_There is a devil in my life_

_No mercy is ever seen in your eyes_

_Hold me close and into my ears you cry_

_"You'll never find the way out no matter how hard you try"_

_There is a devil in my life_

_So long you've been waiting to implode me_

_The night is dark only to be filled with my pleas_

_So oblivious I have been_

_Your wicked intentions I've failed to see_

_There is a devil in my life_

_Watching me all through days and nights_

_Slaughtering those I love with your beloved knife_

_In this darkness I shall be_

_Neither light nor hope I can see_

_There is only you and me_

_And my crumbled mind is asking to be free_

_There is a devil in my life_

_You're staring at me with your golden eyes_

_"Surprise!" You say._

_"__You're now caught in my frantic spree"_

_There is a devil in my life_

_A devil living in my life..._

* * *

******A/N:** I know I sort of messed up at the end of this tale. I'm so sorry. I just...didn't know what I was writing...I actually want to make the story more mind-blowing but I guess I failed. So unfortunately. I failed to deliver the crucial links between the two characters and the obsession Fliqpy has towards Cuddles' voice. I introduced Flippy instead of Fliqpy at the beginning of this tale because I wanted Flippy to be the actual on in love with Cuddles. Er...it's so twisted. My apology here again... /_\

**Coming up next:**

miraill: Male!GigglesxCuddles  
destiny: SplendidxFlippy  
Naichi129: LiftyxSplendid  
iHeroine: FlippyxMale!FlakyxSplendid  
iHeroine: ShyMale!FlakyxSeductiveFlaky  
Ai shadow-chan: FliqpyxFlaky  
Angel-that-saves-17: SplendidxFlaky  
Maple123: Young!FlakyxFlippy/Fliqpy  
Maple123: SplendidxSplendont


	9. CuddlesxMaleGiggles

**Theme: **Fancy Boy

**Summary: **Giggles is the most gorgeous boy in the town. Everyone recognizes him as the popular fancy boy. Getting to know him is easy but dating him is hard. Cuddles, on the other hand, is just another daredevil. And yet, his courage is always left somewhere else whenever he tries to ask Giggles out. One day, a magic love potion is destined to change their lives forever. Will the blond finally gather his nerve to blurt out his love confessions?

**Pairing:** Cuddles x Male!Giggles

**Requested by: **miraill

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Happy Tree Friends. All the characters in the story belong to Mondo Media.

**Warning:** This story is rated M for sexual themes/yaoi/slash.

* * *

"Gosh, when the hell are you going to ask Giggles out?" A boy with sleek, purple hair snorted, crossing his arms irately as if the matter concerned him more than the person he was speaking to. "Don't tell me next year."

The blond twitched a little and stared in awe at his best friend, Toothy, who had two distinctive buck teeth that stood out more than anything else on his face, including those tiny red freckles around his nose. Not knowing how to make a proper response, the blond decided to remain silent and let his buddy continue croaking.

"You see, Cuddles, if you don't make a move now, he's going to be taken by someone else." Toothy asserted rather harshly, patting the blond's shoulder in hopes that his words could somehow motivate the boy to advance in his messy love affair.

"What?" The blond bit his lips uneasily and frowned in annoyance. He knew Toothy was right but he hated being told what to do.

"Never mind." Toothy sighed again, shaking his head in dismay.

"It's not like I don't want to ask him out but he's always surrounded by…" Cuddles paused, treading on his skateboard nervously. "By…so many people."

"Precisely, dude!" Toothy exclaimed, looking as if he was so experienced and had recognized the problem all along. "That guy is so popular among boys and girls. We grew up together and you know exactly what he is like! No one can resist his charms! And if you don't…"

The boy's speech was cut off promptly when a familiar pink figure swished by, stopping right in front of the two chatting boys.

"Oh…Hi…Giggles." Toothy smirked, waving dumbly at his pink-haired friend.

"Hello, Toothy, Cuddles." Giggles greeted with a smile ever so endearing plastered on his handsome face.

"Hi…er…Hi…G-Giggles…" The blond stammered, fidgeting so awfully that Toothy had to nudge him.

"So, what were you two talking about just now?" The pinkette asked curiously, brushing a strand of his beautiful bangs to one side.

"Nothing much, you know, this and that." Toothy shrugged and chuckled, not realizing how foolish he looked in his smile. "We're planning to grab some lunch. Wanna join us, pal?"

"Um…" Giggles mused, his face twisted in what might be described as guilt and disappointment. "If you've asked me earlier, I would have said yes. But…you see, I'll be having lunch with Russell and Splendid today. Perhaps next time?"

"Sure, no problem." Cuddles replied almost instantly.

"Well then, see you around."

The blond watched with much frustration as his crush left to meet his other companions. Every time Giggles hung out with someone else, Cuddles would feel somewhat downhearted as if his world had been invaded by a bunch of outsiders. He had recently come to realize that he was, indeed, jealous. The blond had never thought he would be troubled by love, especially when the target was his lifelong best friend. The whole issue was simply awkward. He knew he had to confess to Giggles somehow, before he lost all the opportunities to do so. Yet, he could never muster the courage to blurt out his feelings, the reason being that they were both boys.

Cuddles forgot since when he had been harbouring genuine affections towards the pink-haired boy. It could be a year ago or so, when all of a sudden, the blond felt completely captivated by this dear friend of his. He had never felt this way when they were children. The feeling only intensified as they became adolescents and as Cuddles started questioning his own sexuality.

Giggles was undoubtedly one of the most gorgeous boys in the town. It was hardly surprising that both men and women were deeply attracted to his extraordinary appearance and immense charisma. Even the blond who was usually far too conceited to adore others but himself found himself lost uncontrollably in this boy's unbreakable beauty. Beyond that mesmerizing glamour was a heart of innocence and pure kindness which further made Giggles a totally lovable and approachable person.

The fact remained that Giggles was so popular that one could barely count the number of his pursuers. It would have made Cuddles' life much easier if the boy was not bisexual. At least, the blond wouldn't need to know that his competitors came from both genders.

"Cuddles!" Toothy yapped, snapping the blond out of his reveries.

"What now?" Cuddles glared at his buddy and growled.

"I've been calling you ten times for the last minute! Are you going to take action or not?"

"What…action?" The blond scowled, wondering if he had again missed something his friend had said earlier on.

"Ask him out!" Toothy reiterated, shaking the blond's shoulders repeatedly.

"Oh yeah…" Cuddles merely muttered.

"Dude, you've got the list to remind you, right? You should see you how many people you're competing with!" Toothy yelled, rather disturbed by the blond's calmness and indifference.

"I know." Cuddles nodded, pulling out a piece of folded paper from his pocket. He had been observing his crush's social interactions for the past two weeks to come up with a list of his potential admirers. And among all, this pirate boy called Russell and this clean freak named Petunia seemed to share a rather great intimacy with Giggles. Overwhelmed by the number of his crush's followers, Cuddles admitted that for a swift second, he did consider giving him up. Nevertheless, Toothy would most definitely bug him endlessly if he knew that he had fled like a coward just because his opponents were seemly invincible.

"It's no use sulking, Cuddles." Toothy grunted. "What happens to your guts when you're always getting into mischief? It's just a simple sentence, man! Three words, five at most if you want to tell him you love him very much. Still, it's not that hard to say them, eh?"

"Why don't you try and see for yourself?" The blond retorted, giving his friend a playful punch. "You should at least try to feel the embarrassment and to bear the risk of being turned down!"

"Ay, I've got no one in particular I want to confess to."

"Then, stop giving me a hard time!"

"Hey, I've got a great idea!" Toothy clapped his hands and announced in excitement. His smile was imbued with so much confidence that for once Cuddles seriously wished to take a break from his relentless best friend.

"Your ideas never work." The blond reminded.

"Come on, since you're so shy, we'll just have to make you more open-minded, haha." The purple-haired boy giggled, draping his arm around Cuddles' shoulder. "We'll find Sniffles and see if he has some sort of confidence booster that can make you act less like a jerk in front of Giggles."

"Urgh." The blond pouted, quite offended by the way Toothy had described him as a 'jerk'. Still, he couldn't deny that ever since he had fallen in love with Giggles, he could hardly do anything right in front of him. Whenever Giggles appeared in his sight, the blond would automatically blush like a tomato and tremble like he was struck by an electric current. To make matters worse, such nervousness completely went against his usual personality. He was, in many people's opinion, always an energetic and outspoken person. Anxiety and timidity could never be his traits.

Begrudgingly, Cuddles let Toothy grab his elbow and drag him towards the direction of the scientist's house.

* * *

Juggling a small shiny bottle in his hands, Cuddles skated down the road humming a song which could only be heard by himself. As usual, he spotted his crush in this local restaurant he was working for. Once more, his popularity even as a waiter was evidenced by the way all customers preferred him to be the one serving them. Rolling his eyes in somewhat dissatisfaction, the blond opened the bottle and gulped. The liquid inside was none other than another potion invented by Sniffles. The town's genius does have quite a lot of marvelous things that come into handy at times, if one has to neglect the rare occasions when his inventions malfunction and his plans backfire. Dubiously, Cuddles mentally came up with a list of possible outcomes he might have to suffer if the potion which allegedly should be able to solve his love dilemma by any chance went wrong.

A sudden wink from Giggles though was sufficient to make the blond shake off his pessimistic thoughts. Clenching his fists, Cuddles guzzled down the coloured potion. Immediately, he choked at its sickening odor and lamented at its horrible taste. The blond inhaled deeply for approximately five minutes only to feel as normal as he had been. Feeling somewhat deceived, Cuddles chucked the bottle away and booted open the door, barging into the restaurant bravely as if he had been standing outside for far enough time. He strode towards his target but was instantly jostled by a throng who seemed to have laid their eyes on the very same pink-haired boy. Unable to notice Cuddles from the crowd, Giggles proceeded to chat with whoever that approached him, either for the sole purpose of purchasing food or for flirting with him. The blond waited until he finally lost his patience and decided to leave for good. After all, he could be staying in the restaurant till dusk and still got no chance to speak to Giggles. The boy, as mentioned before, was too popular.

Fuming, the blond retrieved his skateboard and stormed out of the restaurant, not knowing his impulsive act had eventually caught the attention of the surrounded boy. Giggles blinked in bemusement as he watched his friend bolt out of his working place.

Cuddles was taking a siesta when his door bell rang. Sleazily, he rolled out of his couch and stumbled towards the door. Half expecting to see his talkative friend Toothy, he was greeted by someone totally unexpected. The blond gasped as he glanced at the boy standing on his porch. Neatly dressed and looking in complete contrast to the messy blond, Giggles smiled bashfully and waved at his yawning friend.

"G-Giggles?" Cuddles stammered, his heart racing. A fiery blush crawled over his face as he held the door open for the pink-haired boy.

"Can I come in?" Giggles asked politely, despite knowing the answer for himself.

"S-Sure." The blond nodded and stood aside to let his special guest in.

Giggles went straight to the couch and flopped down in silence. It took Cuddles another second to react to the sudden appearance of his crush. Scratching the back of his neck, he asked as casually as he could. "Um…do you want some drink, Giggles? Tea or coke?"

"Tea, please." Giggles smiled, placing his hands on his lap.

The blond dashed into the kitchen and returned with two cups of green tea. Sitting down next to his companion, the blond took a sip of his drink and pursed his lips. "Um…so…what brought you here?"

Only then did Cuddles realize how tremulous and hoarse his voice was. He was about to clear his throat and speak again when the other boy replied. "I'm here for some advice."

"For what?" The blond cocked his brows inquisitively, taking a secret peep at the beautiful boy beside him.

"You know I always seek your advice when it comes to handling relationships." Giggles chuckled sheepishly. "You know I suck at dealing with love."

"Oh." The blond, clearly not enthusiastic at all, sighed and looked away. If there was something he absolutely hated, it was when Giggles ran to him asking for opinions on his love affairs. Considering Giggles was his crush, it was basically an unendurable torture for Cuddles to hear all the sweet tales the other boy had to say about being courted.

"So, the thing is, both Russell and Mole confessed to me today." Giggles said. "And I'm not sure how to respond to their offer. It feels kinda weird, you know. It's not like I know them very well either. But they seem to be waiting for my answer. What do you think I should do?"

At this point, Cuddles wondered if he ought to shout at the top of his lungs that he was just as clueless or if he should blurt out the truth right in front of the boy he loved that he hated listening to all his crush's love encounters. In the end though, the blond simply shook his head and murmured. "Sorry, I can't help you. It's your problem. You should tackle it by yourself."

Giggles widened his eyes and gaped at his friend, rather astounded to receive such a nonchalant response. As far as he knew, Cuddles would always help him out. He always had. Still, the blond had been acting quite strange lately. Giggles pondered hard what might have induced his radical changes to make him suddenly lose all the interest in assisting his friend in trouble.

"Cuddles…did I do something wrong?" Giggles inquired anxiously, growing increasingly paranoid of the blond's peculiar behaviour.

"No." Cuddles answered shortly, flushing.

"But you seemed so…angry just now." Giggles pointed out, his eyes scanning the blond from head to toe.

Unable to resist his crush's extensive stares, the blond stood up abruptly and knocked down his cup, spraying all the hot contents onto Giggles' shirt.

"Ow!" The pinkette cried in astonishment, immediately clutching his soaked shirt.

"I'm so sorry!" Cuddles apologised, hurling tons of napkins at his friend as though he thought it would actually help.

"Excuse me." Giggles said and raced to the bathroom. The boy tried to clean his contaminated shirt with tap water but the smudge failed to come off. Despaired, Giggles took off his shirt and dumped the entire garment into a sink of water.

The blond opened the door and popped his head in to see his friend desperately scouring his shirt with some soap. "Um…Giggles, if you don't mind, I can lend you a shirt of mine. I can help wash this one for you and give you back later."

At once, the pinkette's face lit up a bit. "Really? How kind of you!"

Strolling back into the living room half-naked, Giggles settled in a chair merrily. Instead of going to his bedroom and grabbing a new shirt from his wardrobe, the blond stood still like a frozen statue, his eyes roaming over every inch of his crush's exposed skin. A sudden stream of queer feelings convinced Cuddles that the potion he had previously consumed was gradually taking its effect on him. He couldn't help tracking the other boy's nude top and feeling as though all his sentiments were cramped together waiting for an ultimate burst. The more he looked at Giggles, the more steamed up he was.

"Cu-Cuddles?" Giggles frowned in puzzlement as his friend suddenly lunged towards him and gripped his shoulders.

"What…are you doing?" The boy asked again, raising his voice to sound sterner but the blond obviously failed to take the hint.

Cuddles' sight at the very moment was only flooded by the image of his crush, his mind floating above the thought of doing what he had always itched for so long. Clasping his companion's wrists, he pinned him down on the floor in a trice, startling the other male to a point that he had to shriek.

"Stop it. What the hell are you-"

Before Giggles could finish his interrogation, he was greeted by another nerve-wrecking surprise. The blond bent down to kiss his friend, carefully zipping the shaken boy's lips tight.

"Ermmm…" Giggles babbled feebly, struggling in extreme fright. The blond straddling him was apparently out of his freaking mind.

"Ow…" Cuddles whined and withdrew from the other boy, his fingers immediately tracing around his bleeding lips. "You…bit me."

"S-Sorry…" Giggles mumbled, though his apology quickly turned into a protest. "I…couldn't breathe."

"Tell you what." The blond smirked, his face showing none other than amusement as the pinkette squirmed beneath him. "You want my advice and so advice I'll give you. Don't fucking go out with either one of them."

"W-Why…" Giggles glowered at his friend, stupefied by how vulgar Cuddles was acting out of the blue.

"Because someone here wants to go out with you more than anyone else." The blond had said it so bluntly that the other boy was rendered speechless. Pressing his mate down once more, Cuddles crawled forwards and forced his tongue into the cavern he had always yearned to intrude. Letting out a strained moan, Giggles shied away a little only to get yanked up by the other aggressive male. The blond plunged his tongue deeper into his partner's mouth, swiveling and whirling inside his moist cavity. Unable to resist the soaring pressure, Giggles joined in the little tussle, brushing his own tongue sensually against Cuddles'. The two soon found themselves basking in the burning passion of their own erotic skirmish, writhing wildly on the ground trying to strip off the other's clothes.

Giggles got on top of the blond and ripped off his shirt. Not at all taken aback by his mate's little revenge, Cuddles grasped chucks of his pink hair and hauled him down, latching his mouth to the other boy's crook of neck to leave a visible hickey on his creamy skin. Giggles groaned between his rapid gasps, trying hard to steady himself above the eager blond. With a thud, Cuddles flipped his crush over and retrieved his previous position.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this." The blond confessed, all his feelings leaking out at once. What stunned the other boy though were not the candid words being unraveled one by one but the sparkling tears dribbling down from Cuddles' face. "And…I've seen you with so many other guys. I wouldn't concede my defeat even though I know you're probably open to everyone. I could never have a chance with you when there are so many better choices you can pick. And I could only…only watch you from afar, giving you the damn thing you regard as advice…I love you, Giggles…So much that it hurts…it hurts so bad when you let others, be them boys or girls, flirt with you…Please go out with me instead…Tell me you need no one else but me. I'm your best friend and your best lover…"

Watching those twinkling droplets pelt down on his cheeks like rain, Giggles could only listen in perplexity to his partner's weeping noise. Never had he seen Cuddles sob so pitifully in his life. The scene was so distressing that for once, Giggles had to embrace the blond to soothe him a bit and to ensure him that he would be staying with him. To confess so boldly wasn't at all shocking but to wail over the unbearable jealousy of witnessing Giggles with someone else was among everything the greatest ordeal. The blond would wish to possess this boy he had been acquainted with for longer than he could remember. He would wish both of them were still children so that they wouldn't even care to explore the meaning of love. It stung Cuddles' heart to know that everything he did today might turn into another delusion the next day. He would be losing Giggles again, to Russell or Mole or Splendid or possibly anyone in the town. No one could spare the blond his feelings. Everyone was after the very same boy. They would claim their prize mercilessly and show him off like a trophy. Being treated as a tool of display, however, wasn't exactly what Giggles had in mind. He had showed up at the blond's house for a particular reason. He had said he wanted some decent advice but beyond that, he had actually come for something more.

"Well then, take me, Cuddles." The pinkette giggled, spreading out his arms keenly. "I'll be yours and no one else's."

Those words struck the blond hard, filling him with nothing but ecstasy and pride. Driven by the sole thought of having the boy to his own, Cuddles unbuckled Giggles' belt and tugged down his pants. Clutching the bulge lustfully, he took the entire thing into his mouth. Giggles lay back and moaned in pleasure, not caring how lewd and unabashed he might sound. The blond gave his best to satisfy the other male, pumping him with so much force and energy. All that came across Giggles' mind was the blond's constant rubbing and licking around his length. Unconsciously being pushed over the edge, the pinkette squealed and came for the first time. A smile was plastered on the blond's face as he admired his deed. Gently stroking his mate's pink locks, Cuddles leaned in and kissed the other boy. When they pulled away from each other, he dipped two fingers into Giggles' mouth, making sure they were coated with his saliva before removing them promptly.

Bending down again, the blond whispered exultantly into Giggles' ear. "I'm going to take you now, Giggles." With that said, he penetrated the other male with his probing fingers, causing him to jolt and hiss in pain. Stretching his fingers inside the tensed muscles, the blond hushed his mate and assured. "The pain will cease." His statement was proven right when Giggles started showing more enjoyment to his partner's work. The blond kept sliding his fingers in and out of that tight, unsullied hole, gaining a speed which somehow drove the pinkette insane. Completely dazed by the pleasure, Giggles groaned loudly and implored. "Please, just…do it already."

"What?" The blond taunted, keeping his fingers in steadfast motion and thrusting them deeper into the other boy's body.

"Fuck me, Cuddles…fuck…me now…" Giggles panted, his face turning aflame as he unleashed each of his lascivious requests.

"Sure, if that's what you want." The blond complied rather gleefully, pulling out his soaked fingers. In replacement to the now unfilled hole, he shoved his tip forwards and with a soundless thrust, he pushed himself into the other boy, earning a sudden screech of bliss.

"Ah…" Giggles moaned, clinging closer to the blond as he felt his rod buried deep inside his body. Spreading his partner's legs carefully and wrapping them around his waist, the blond proceeded to ram into the other boy wantonly.

"C-Cuddles…"

"What?" The blond slowed down a bit to heed his mate's lecherous call. Shaking his head slightly, Giggles smiled. "Nothing…"

Cuddles grinned back and went rougher with his mate. Completely losing it, Giggles came again but their session rolled on. After joining him in the climax, Cuddles barely gave his lover a minute of break before starting all over again. This time though, he bumped into the other boy in a brand-new angle, lifting his thighs up in the air while pinching one of his nipples at the same time. Giggles groaned sensitively at the touch, feeling utterly exploited when Cuddles seized his crotch and squished it brutally.

"Ah…again…Cuddles…" The pinkette pleaded, giving in meekly to the blond's tricks. Cuddles nodded and pushed himself deeper into the other boy, hitting a special spot inside him incessantly. When they finally released themselves from the third round, they could hardly separate from one another. Shooting all his loads into Giggles, the blond collapsed wheezing in a mixture of their sweats and fluids.

* * *

It was already morning when Cuddles regained his consciousness. The blond slipped out of his bed shaking his slightly throbbing head, his muddled mind still lingering in a state of haze. It took him a while to realize that something had gone wrong. The numbness over his body wouldn't subside, haunting him with the shocking memories of the prior event. The more he ruminated about what he had done to Giggles, the more guilt bubbled up inside his heart. Fluttering his eyes to scan around the room, Cuddles was dumbstruck to find his partner gone. The pinkette had long left the house before he woke up.

Storming out of his house in haste, the blond mentally punched himself for having acted to imprudent and vile. The underlying cause of his eruption though was quite obvious. It didn't help much when he bumped into the scientist soon afterwards, in the middle of the street.

"You!" The blond barked, shaking Sniffles' shoulders vigorously. "What the hell did you give me yesterday? Answer me!"

"What?" Sniffles frowned in confusion, wondering what the fuss was all about.

"The potion you gave me! It turned my mind upside down! I went out of control and…and…"

"And?" The blue-haired genius smirked, rubbing his chin cunningly waiting for an appealing answer.

"Damn it, he's going to hate me now." The blond wept uncontrollably, half-predicting the worst to come for his reckless behaviour.

"Well, the drink I gave you is some sort of confidence booster as Toothy has suggested. It makes you feel physically competent in front of your partner." The scientist explained, quite delighted that his erotic formula had worked. Yet, taking into account the weird grimace Cuddles was pulling, it was more evident that he had screwed things up, in some way.

"Urgh, I've got to go. Bye!" The blond piped up and skated as fast as he could towards Giggles' house. When nobody answered the door, he was more positive that the pinkette was avoiding him deliberately. He was going past one of these restaurants when a soft hiss caught his attention. Turning his head towards the source of noise, he gasped.

"Tsk, what took you so long? All breakfast sets have been sold out!" Giggles grumbled, popping out from the restaurant's door in his complete, formal attire.

"Giggles?" The blond widened his eyes, happy tears cascading down his ruined face as he struggled to believe what he saw was a reality. Sure enough, the pinkette's presence was concrete as hell but to ease his uncertainty, the blond reached out to touch Giggle's face for once.

"Did you find the note I left on your table?" Giggles asked, utterly irritated by Cuddles' tardiness. "I said I was going to work and I wanted you to come and have breakfast with me."

"I…didn't catch the note…I'm sorry, Giggles." The blond apologised, his expression breaking down into a combination of remorse and distress.

"What's…wrong?" The pinkette inquired, rather concerned about his lover's emotional instability.

"I'm sorry for what I…did last night…" The blond muttered. "I was sort of on drugs…I couldn't think properly…I'm so sorry…"

"But you do mean what you said back there, don't you?" It was now the other boy's turn to look flustered, curiosity and anxiety both twirling in his mind. "You weren't just fooling around with me, right? Or did you seriously think that I would have sex with everyone? Say something, Cuddles!"

"Yes! I meant what I said!" The blond confessed, so dejected that he felt his world crumbling down. "Please forgive me! I've always liked you. I didn't mean to harass you. I was a bit offbeat yesterday. Don't be mad at me. I'll make it up to you. I-"

"I'm not mad at you because you fucked me." Giggles pinpointed, scowling. "I'm just worried that…it might be another stupid prank you played on me…I'm scared that you were just treating me as your sex partner or something like that…No one has ever taken me seriously…They're usually after me only for sex. But you said you were different and you even asked me out. You aren't going to take back your words, right?"

"Of course not." The blond whined, pulling the other boy close to him. "I thought you would hate me for what I did. I've always wanted to ask you out but I…I wasn't brave enough to do so, seeing you have so many companions. It's making me jealous, Giggles. I can't compete with Mole or Russell or Petunia or Splendid or…urgh, they're all so cool and I was pretty sure you would want them more than me."

"What're you talking about?" Giggles crossed his arms and pouted. "I only go out with sincere people. And yes, I went to your house to seek advice but I was also going to test your reaction. It's so easy to read your feelings. You're so jealous, dude."

"I am…" The blond admitted in shame and stared down at the ground.

"So, what do you have to say now?" The pinkette urged.

"Um…Giggles, will you go out with me?" The blond asked timidly, twiddling his own fingers.

"Yes, I will!" The other boy grinned. Seizing the blond's hands, Giggles took a step forward and kissed his newly found boyfriend.

"Wow…I...you caught me there…I'm so glad…" Cuddles stuttered in sheer joy.

"Good. Wait for me after work. I'll finish at six." The pinkette winked and marched back towards the restaurant.

"I'll bring you flowers!" The blond yelled. "With no bees!"

"Don't shout like that, dumbass!" Giggles laughed.

"Okay! I love you, Giggles!" Cuddles continued to shout.

"Yea, I heard that! I love you, too. Now off you go. Come back at six for dinner!"

"Message received! See ya!" The blond waved and skated away, feeling more blissful than ever.

* * *

**A/N: **Can you believe that? It took me nearly 4 days to accomplish this request. Oh my God, and still, it isn't the best chapter I'm sure. I like these two characters. I always find this couple cute and this genderbending idea is totally fascinating! There were so many feelings when I wrote this story. I felt sorry for Cuddles when he cried because of the unbearable jealousy and insecurity. I applauded for him when he could finally ask his crush out. I hope you find this tale enjoyable! And I'm starting to get tired of all the smut I'm writing, haha. I think I'll take a short break for now and come back with either more M stories or just T ones. See ya.

**Coming up next:**

destiny: SplendidxFlippy  
Naichi129: LiftyxSplendid  
iHeroine: FlippyxMale!FlakyxSplendid  
iHeroine: ShyMale!FlakyxSeductiveFlaky  
Ai shadow-chan: FliqpyxFlaky  
Angel-that-saves-17: SplendidxFlaky  
Maple123: Young!FlakyxFlippy/Fliqpy  
Maple123: SplendidxSplendont  
miraill: _I'm so terribly sorry:( I can't really do this request because I...I...am not a big fan of FliqpyxPetunia. I'm sorry! You can request another couple though T.T_  
destiny: Candy!NuttyxGame!Nutty


	10. SplendidxFlippy

**Theme: **Mutuality

**Summary: **Every day, at three, the soldier will sit in the cafe and look out of the window, seemly waiting for something. Every day, at three, the hero will visit the cafe and sit across the tattered boy. They will enjoy their drinks in silence, basking in the mutuality connected by their resonating minds. Until one day, they both decide to speak to each other for the first time. Whether it ends well or not, it doesn't matter. Because they understand each other.

**Pairing:** Splendid x Flippy

**Requested by: **destiny

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Happy Tree Friends. All the characters in the story belong to Mondo Media. The main idea of the cafe theme comes from destiny :D

**Warning:** This story is rated M for sexual themes/yaoi/slash.

* * *

The bluenette had always seen him in the café. Every day, at three sharp, he was there. All alone.

Guzzling down his favourite cappuccino, the soldier would flop back in his seat and stare blankly out of the window.

It was as though he was looking for something. Something that could explain his forlorn expression, his tragic past and his tattered heart.

Splendid would come every day, just to sit across this mysterious, enticing stranger and to glance into those impenetrable emerald eyes of his.

Flippy wouldn't utter a single word. Occasionally, he would return the superhero's smile, replacing it with his own beguiling grin. He could never fathom why the bluenette bothered to stay so close to him. Nobody would ever do that. Nobody dared.

Forsaken was the blue-haired hero. He was born with expensive gifts. He was a saint or so people expected him to be. His own powers though defied him. They had taken him to a path of endless ordeal. Those incredible strengths he wielded had turned him into a tactless murderer. He had murdered a thousand souls and had saved none.

Abandoned was the green-haired soldier. He was born with a twisted soul. He was a devil or so people reckoned. He used to live in subtlety, in compassion and in bliss. He used to possess the best thing on earth. They call it _**'love'**_. Yet, a fatal decision became the ultimate culprit of his everlasting suffrage. He fought. He killed. He returned from the battlefield, bringing with him his horrendous split personality. He had saved a thousand comrades but had murdered a hundred thousand more.

His heart was torn. Nothing in this world could ever suture his bleeding wounds. Splendid was well aware of his tarnished reputation. He was a hero but a murderer. He would live forever in this cage of rotten pride and ignorance.

His soul was ripped. Nothing in this world could ever heal his scathed skeleton. Flippy was well aware of his deteriorating insanity. He was a war veteran but a murderer. He would live forever in this cage of sins and anguish.

They sat in silence, their hearts connected by a thread of vague mutuality. He stared at him. He stared back. He gave him a reassuring grin. He tossed back a winsome one. He was isolated by the majority. He was ostracized by the population. He was a hero. He was a criminal.

It began approximately three months ago, when the hero decided that he had heard enough tales of the war veteran. He had always heard rumors from his admirers how this young soldier constantly lost his sanity and transformed into a ruthless killer that slaughtered everyone on the spot. As hilarious as it sounded, the bluenette had never encountered this perilous boy despite the fact that they dwelled in the very same town. Curiosity took the best of Splendid. One day, he made up his mind to stumble upon this intriguing soldier, a person whom everyone claimed to be a devil in disguise. He caught him in the cafe. They met for the first time. The hero didn't budge. He didn't charge at him. He didn't even speak to him. He stood motionless and frowned, the reason being somewhat outrageous. In all his life, he had never yet witnessed something as captivating as those gorgeous green eyes. The sorrow plastered all over Flippy's face seemed to ring a bell in his heart. He recognized that doleful look. He felt it just by observing him. He could almost hear his heart cry, his soul scream and his mind whine. He knew he had to approach him, not by force, not by violence, not by hatred, but a little bit of affiliation.

Three months had passed and they had never spoken to each other once. They would, however, sit facing each other. And if by chance the hero left work late, the soldier would always stay until five. He wouldn't admit he was unconsciously saving a chair for him. He would, nonetheless, put his own bag on Splendid's usual seat pretending it to be reserved. The hero would always smile at the other boy's trick. He wouldn't thank him in words but an endearing smile was sufficient to show his gratitude.

They would enjoy their drink in serenity. They would order the very same thing. They would even sprinkle the very same quantity of sugar and pour the very same amount of milk. It wasn't a coincidence. It was simply mutuality. He wasn't emulating him whatsoever. He wasn't stalking him either. They just happened to fancy the same stuff. _No ill intention. No malevolent intrusion._ And that's why he liked him.

He liked him very much. It would take Splendid an eternity to concede his defeat, for such a vain existence like him could hardly handle a bold confession. He wouldn't mind being just his company. It was a rather interesting routine. Yes, it was a _routine_. They had long grown accustomed to each other's presence.

The soldier liked him too. He wouldn't say it though, for such a dangerous, insolent existence like him hardly deserved anyone's love. He wouldn't mind being just his subject of killing the boredom. It was a rather impressive experience. He would watch the hero from afar. Once, he saw him swooping down from the sky and hitting a tree branch. He had had a wonderful laugh about it. He had never thought Splendid was so clumsy. So adorable. So mindlessly attractive.

Their secrets were sealed. They didn't have to blurt out their sentiments. They could just tell by gawking at each other.

He was so beautiful. Those cerulean eyes were among the most enchanting things Flippy had ever seen.

He was so alluring. Those flickering green eyes were among the most enthralling things Splendid had ever seen.

The soldier liked the hero's spiffy outfit and that pair of red-framed glasses which only made him look smarter than ever. He was still a fool though.

The hero liked the soldier's camouflage jacket and that pair of shiny black boots which always creaked as he walked. He could never keep his eyes off his beloved dog tags.

Their silence had to come to an end. They knew it from the start that someday, something was going to change somehow. They could never drink coffee together forever. They could never sit across each other forever. They could never conceal their feelings forever.

_Or…could they?_

"Hi…"

They spoke at the same time. It startled both boys. They gasped and then burst into laughter.

"You first." Splendid giggled.

"Um…I just want to say _hi_." Flippy chuckled. "I've always seen you around but…you never talk. I thought you were mute or something."

"I thought the same about you." The hero smirked. "You surely don't speak much, do you?"

"You know when I do, people will freak out and flee." The soldier answered sheepishly. "So, I had better zip my mouth."

"Did you kill them with your voice or something?" The bluenette joked.

"No…it's just…" Flippy stuttered, slightly blushing. "They're just scared of me, I guess. It's better for me not to do anything. Even talking hurts."

"I see." The hero nodded understandingly. "Doesn't it hurt much more to speak after staying quiet for so long?"

The soldier widened his eyes and gaped at the hero incredulously, struggling to find a proper response.

"What?" Splendid cackled. "You know there's cream on your mouth."

"Oh…" The soldier smiled awkwardly. As he tried to reach out for a napkin, the hero suddenly stood up and bent over.

"Eh?" Flippy was rendered speechless as the other boy brushed his lips across his mouth, carefully licking away the little cream stain. As soon as he finished his deed, Splendid flumped back down on his chair and smiled. The soldier though was still pretty stunned by the abrupt act. He ogled the bluenette in awe.

"That goes faster than using a napkin." Splendid taunted. "Don't mind? Or are you already cursing at me now?"

"No…I…was just…" The soldier stammered in sheer embarrassment. "Damn, do you kiss everyone that…randomly?"

"No." The hero shook his head in denial. "You wouldn't flip out because of a tease, right?"

"I'm not that delicate." Flippy replied.

"That makes me wonder." Splendid tittered. "Say, have you ever kissed someone before?"

"That's out of question." The soldier flushed immensely and looked away. "Why are we discussing something like this anyway? I was only going to ask for your name."

"I thought you already know my name." The hero exclaimed, surprised that the other boy was oblivious to his identity.

"Is that Splendid…or Spencer…or Splendy…or…Well, I've heard a couple, actually." The soldier said. "Which one is true?"

"All are true." Splendid laughed. "And you're Flippy? Flip? Flipper? Filip?"

"Er…where did you get all those names of me?"

"You're pretty popular, you know." The bluenette grinned. "Your popularity is challenging mine. I'm starting to get alerted."

"Is that why you show up here every day?" The soldier asked. "To spy on me or something?"

"No." Splendid said. "I don't give a damn about that sort of things. I'm just interested."

"In what?"

"In you."

The soldier gulped and didn't say more. The hero paused as well. For a while, they kept blinking at each other, their eyes imbued with an assortment of emotions. Silence reigned over the place again. They were both waiting for something to ensue. They were both waiting for the other one to begin another speech.

_Could it be that he had finally found the thing he had been desperately looking for?_

The soldier knew it was merely a delusion. He could have spent all his life sitting in the cafe every day and looking out of the window but still incapable of finding the answer.

No one would answer for him.

_Could it be that he had finally professed his affection to the soldier?_

The hero knew it was merely a fluke. He could have spent all his life visiting the cafe every day and accompanying the other boy but still unable to capture his ruined heart.

No one would help him.

"Why?" Flippy eventually mustered the courage to ask. "How am I that interesting?"

"Everything about you is interesting." The hero answered swiftly. "It doesn't need a reason. We all have our own justification, right?"

"You know you really shouldn't had said that." The soldier warned. "My alter-ego isn't a friendly being. He can get a bit crazy."

"If you think I come unprepared, you've got to be kidding me." Splendid laughed. "I've heard more than enough about you from others. But I've never heard what you say about yourself."

"I…have nothing to say about myself." Flippy murmured. "If you're clever enough, you'll want to keep your distance from me."

"Are you saying that I'm dumb right now?"

"Um…I don't mean that." The soldier smiled uneasily. "Everything people say about me is true. I'm insane. And as you can see, I'm working hard to control myself. Every now and then, I'll still go berserk and turn everything upside down. Why would you even think that a hopeless guy like me is interesting? Are you mocking me or something?"

"I take that as an insult." The hero chortled and snapped his fingers playfully. "I'm not the kind that goes ridiculing someone because of their sickness. Very well then, since I can't convince you enough, suit yourself and don't believe me. I'll still come here to see you anyway."

"Why?" The soldier frowned in confusion. "You've heard what I said. You've heard about my condition. You're a hero. Don't you have better things to do?"

"Must I say, we aren't getting anywhere in this pointless conversation." Splendid said. "You can judge my identity. But please, don't question my sincerity. I prefer spending my time on meaningful things."

"You're saying that saving people isn't your priority?"

"Not at all." The hero laughed. "I'm so horrible, aren't I? I can't seem to change that despicable side of me. I'm just as hopeless as you, to be honest."

"Hopeless…" Flippy reiterated. "Yea…we're quite hopeless."

"Do you want to go for a drink later tonight?" The hero offered. "My treat it will be."

"Sure, what time?"

"Whenever you're free."

"Nine?"

"Okay."

The hero stood up from his seat and whirled around. Without another word, he strolled towards the door and left. The soldier didn't move an inch. He simply sat there, watching as the other boy disappear from his sight. For once, he was staring out of the window with a concrete reason. He was…looking at his back.

* * *

Precisely six hours later, Flippy showed up at a local bar. Still dressed in his usual attire, he slouched idly against the wall and waited for the hero. He had no idea why he would agree to tag along with him. They weren't even friends. They could hardly regard themselves as acquaintances. Oddly enough, despite practically knowing nothing about the bluenette, the soldier was not at all troubled. Perhaps he was just lonely. And perhaps this solitude was killing him. It was inciting him to feel attached to whoever that dared to get along with him.

_"Is he…just as lonely as I am?" _Flippy wondered.

He had never seen the hero with anyone else. It might be true that he was only interested in him. His smiled never lied. There was something unique about Splendid that the young sergeant had come to notice not long ago. The bluenette always smiled but his smiles varied. Sometimes, it was engaging. Sometimes, it was blood-curdling. It all depended on his mood. His emotions fluctuated a lot. His facade was barely successful. And this might be what truly fascinated Flippy. For some reason, he wanted to unleash every single thing about the other boy. He wanted to uncover this veil masking him. In fact, he was interested in him, too.

"Hey, sorry, got caught in some work." The hero apologized as he jogged towards Flippy.

"It doesn't matter." The soldier shrugged it off almost immediately.

"Are you always this unfazed?" Splendid asked, dragging the other boy into the bar. "Like nothing really matters to you?"

"What else can I do?" Flippy chuckled. "Should I complain?"

"You should, if you feel like to." The hero smiled. It was a _gleeful_ one.

"I don't want to make a fuss over your tardiness, Splendid." The soldier sneered. "Plus, you're giving me a treat tonight anyway. Should I ask for more than that?"

"Probably." The bluenette crooned.

The two boys settled down on a barstool and ordered their own respective drinks. Much to their astonishment, their mind was set on the same type of liquor.

"Why are you imitating me, copycat?" The soldier grunted, taking out a cigarette from his pocket.

"Geez, I don't like to follow others like a pest. Who do you think I am?" The hero retorted. "You're obviously the one copying me."

"Whatever." Flippy growled and lit the cigarette.

"Can't you just accept the fact that we like the same thing?" Splendid pouted. "What's the big deal here anyway?"

"You're the big deal." The soldier grinned.

The hero hushed and took a sip of his drink. A stream of dizziness struck him as soon as he finished the glass. The soldier was no better. He could hardly keep his vision clear.

They didn't tell each other that they couldn't drink.

Right in the beginning, they knew it was just an ominous excuse.

The soldier had seen it coming when the bluenette invited him for a drink.

The hero had seen it coming when the other boy nodded his head and took his offer.

The soldier just wanted to meet him outside the cafe.

The hero just wanted to see his face at night.

The soldier wanted to get to know him.

The hero wanted to understand him.

The soldier thought he could somehow track down his thoughts.

The hero thought he could somehow reach his heart.

He was hopeless.

So was he.

"Splendid…" Flippy purred, nestling his throbbing head onto the other boy's shoulder. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yea?" The bluenette cooed, rubbing his eyes glumly as his vision grew more blurred.

"Next time, when I flip out, I want you to kill me." The soldier requested. "You have…superpowers, right?"

"I do." The hero nodded sternly. "But I don't want to kill you."

"Don't be such a sissy." Flippy snickered. "You said you're interested in me, eh? Are you interested in my other half too?"

"Flippy, you don't understand. If you flip out next time, you won't be meeting me. You'll be meeting my counterpart." Splendid said, making reference to his own mirrored self.

"Splendont, right?" The soldier smiled. "Your feisty split personality."

"How…did you know?" The hero muttered in bewilderment.

"Let's say, we just happen to have something in common." Flippy shrugged. "But I'm sure I'm worse than you."

"You can never tell." Splendid said. "Nothing is for sure."

"But you'll always come to the cafe. Why is that so?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I bet you would say that." The soldier gurgled. "You aren't being honest enough, hero."

"Well, are you?"

"Nope."

"See?" The hero laughed. "Why don't we keep this to ourselves? It might be better this way."

"Maybe." The soldier nodded.

Nothing was said anymore. The bluenette leaned in to kiss the other boy.

The soldier knew he could have shoved him away.

He could have flinched at his touch.

He could have done something to end this nonsense.

But he didn't.

The hero knew he could have blundered.

He could have frightened the soldier with his impulsive act.

He could have done something to stifle his own desires.

But he didn't.

Flippy let Splendid kiss him like he had never kissed before.

It wasn't meant to end like this.

They weren't meant to be fondling each other.

But they kept quiet. They didn't do anything to reject the other's advance.

They left the bar together. The hero brought the soldier to his house. It was a little too late to stop what they had started.

They both knew it was an unpardonable mistake to speak to each other in the first place.

They both knew it was a reckless decision to kiss each other so passionately.

They both knew it was a deadly sin to be making love in their drunken state.

Once their silence was broken, they could never live like nothing had happened before.

Once they kissed each other, they could never smoother the sizzling sensations in their hearts.

Once they clung to each other, they could never segregate their souls and entities.

His mind was completely swept away by wooziness. Never had Splendid thought that he would be the one pinning the soldier down on the couch, the one embracing him tenderly, the one kissing away his gloomy tears, the one stripping off his clothes and craving for him hungrily.

His mind was completely engulfed in fuzziness. Never had Flippy thought he would be the one submitting to the entire temptation, the one being laid bare in sight, the one being tackled, the one being twiddled and treated like a feeble prey.

He liked him even before he saw him. Splendid knew it.

He liked him even before he heard about him. Flippy knew it.

There was so much that connected them together. This inaccessible silence they shared revealed all the necessary words they had to convey to each other. They didn't have to say they liked each other. Because they did.

This irresistible lust flaring between them was all that they could ever afford.

The drunkenness was solely an excuse, just like their first date at the bar.

They wouldn't dare say they had been itching for one another that long.

The soldier couldn't admit he was blushing every time he spotted the bluentte in the cafe. He had been waiting for him every afternoon just so they could have coffee together.

The hero, similarly, couldn't admit he was aroused every time the other boy grinned coyly at him. He had been waiting for the opportunity to ask him out, to show him his feelings and to devour him.

The soldier gave himself to the other male. He was granted an unspeakable wave of pleasure and sweetness. He had never felt so loved before.

The hero took the other boy without hesitation. He offered him an unforgettable night of love and affection. He had never felt so needed before.

They went wild for the whole night. They couldn't count how many times they yielded to each other and reached their destined peaks. They couldn't see clearly through their own fatuous plays. They couldn't think straight either. All that reverberated in their ears were their own hysterical moans. All that ran across their skin was the heat emitted from their own bodies.

They were appeased, blended and satiated.

When the first ray of sunlight shone in the morning, Splendid sat up in his bed. Glimpsing the naked boy beside him, he rolled out of bed and dressed himself.

The soldier woke up soon afterwards. He put on his clothes and scrambled downstairs. They didn't talk much in their breakfast but they retained the smiles on their face.

"So, is that a 'yes' or 'no'?" Flippy suddenly asked.

"What?" Splendid tilted his head slightly and frowned.

"Will you kill me if I flip out?"

He knew he would become his murderer.

"I'll do as you wish." The hero answered.

He knew he would become his only savior.

"Even if you don't want to?"

"Even if I don't want to."

"Is it too late to say that I've fallen for you?" The soldier smiled.

"Yes." The hero smiled back. It was a _deceitful_ one. "You've kept me waiting for too long."

"I'll see you at three today." Flippy laughed. "As usual."

"As usual."

* * *

They both knew it was only the beginning.

But they didn't want to rupture their last piece of hope.

The hero visited the cafe on time.

It seemed that he had already envisioned their impending adversity.

In pretty much the same way, the soldier had already foreseen their predicament.

But still, they pressed on.

The bluenette booted open the door only to be greeted by a complete scene of blood and gore.

Smirking in one corner, twirling his favourite combat knife, the soldier stood on a pile of corpses and grinned devilishly at the hero.

The hero didn't budge. Just like the first time they met, he kept his eyes fixated on the fierce male.

He wasn't shaken. Not a bit.

It would sound ridiculous for them to fight since they had barely started their relationship.

But the soldier was what the hero had come to the cafe for.

And the hero was what the soldier had waited in the cafe for.

He would kill him like he had asked him to.

And he would still be forgiven somehow. He knew it.

He would just have to treat him another cup of coffee next time.

Or maybe another drink.

"Want to get to know me better?" The soldier whooped, hurling the knife at the hero.

"Bring it on." The hero smiled. It was a _spine-chilling_ one.

* * *

**A/N:** I originally intended to make this one a tragedy but I guess...I failed T.T It's not tragic enough! Oh dear, there are a lot of loopholes in the plot. Towards the end, I wasn't even sure what I was writing anymore. I've always seen beautiful artworks of this pairing but I can never get to illustrate them. This is my first attempt on writing Splendid x Flippy. If you ask me, this pairing usually deserves an angst/tragedy plot. That's what makes their relationship indispensable and beautiful. The lemon in this oneshot is very implicit, as you can see. But in case you can't figure it out, Splendid is the top (seme) when it comes to dealing with Flippy, haha. That means...Flippy actually lets Splendid fuck him. Ay...my apology here if this one isn't good enough. I'll try to improve :S

**Coming up next:**

Naichi129: LiftyxSplendid  
iHeroine: FlippyxMale!FlakyxSplendid  
iHeroine: ShyMale!FlakyxSeductiveFlaky  
Ai shadow-chan: FliqpyxFlaky  
Angel-that-saves-17: SplendidxFlaky  
Maple123: Young!FlakyxFlippy/Fliqpy  
Maple123: SplendidxSplendont  
miraill: HandyxPetunia (Rated T)  
destiny: Candy!NuttyxGame!Nutty  
fuzy132: NuttyxFlippy


	11. LiftyxSplendid

**Theme: **Baked Love

**Summary: **When Lifty inadvertently breaks Splendid's beloved oven on their anniversary, the hero goes berserk and yells at his lover. A simple argument soon turns into a chasing game of love and an everlasting loop of angst. Can they make up after mindlessly hurting each other's feelings?

**Pairing:** Lifty x Splendid

**Requested by: **Naichi129

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Happy Tree Friends. All the characters in the story belong to Mondo Media.

**Warning:** This story is rated M for sexual themes/yaoi/slash.

**Remarks:** As requested, this is likely a side story of _Saving The Villain_.

* * *

Lifty stared at the mess in shock.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

The oven wasn't supposed to explode.

The kitchen wasn't supposed to get all blown up.

The entire household wasn't supposed to be in such a muddle.

Standing motionless, the greenette gasped and pondered hard what might be the cause of such an unfortunate adversity. He remembered waking up early, scrambling downstairs, kissing his husband goodbye and then ruminating about what to do with their anniversary. It was a task ever so challenging to accomplish. He had spent two days to brainstorm an idea which he proudly described as fabulous. And he seriously deemed that Splendid would be gleeful to find that he had baked his favourite cupcakes for him.

But now…the mess…the explosion…the broken oven…the scattering shards…

"What the hell…" Lifty dropped his jaws as he watched the intimidating steam flow out of the kitchen, gradually filling the living room with nothing but a pungent, irritating odor.

How could this happen?

He had put the tray so cautiously into the oven. He had pressed the correct button. He had set the machine to the appropriate temperature and baking duration. And he had even made sure all other conditions were in the right place because he knew just how possessive, or rather, obsessive, Splendid was towards this dumb oven. The hero had such an eccentric tendency to treat all his kitchen appliances with immense care just because cooking was his favourite pastime. Sometimes, Lifty even suspected that Splendid loved his cooking utensils more than him. Whenever the greenette blundered in the hero's beloved cooking garden, Splendid would most definitely scold him mercilessly and ban him from access to the kitchen for a very long period of time.

Let's say, either it was the fact that Lifty never learned from his previous lessons or he was actually a total masochist, he kept repeating the same mistake over and over again. It indeed caused the hero nothing but misery. Their relationship was always held by a thread of unspeakable tension, be it extreme love or irresistible hatred.

And so very certainly, this time, Splendid was going to loathe Lifty for what he did.

It only plunged the greenette into greater remorse realizing that today was their anniversary. He shouldn't have even thought about baking anything for the hero. He ought to go out and steal something at the very least. It could be a bracelet, an amulet, a necklace, a diamond ring or anything that could be easily proven far better than cupcakes. It's not like Lifty was a talented chef anyway. Even without the cupcakes he baked, Splendid would still be happy because the couple had a real **precious cupcake** by their side, which was their very own daughter.

"Geez, how am I…going to tell Splendid?" The greenette flailed his arms frantically. Pacing restlessly in the living room, he strove hard to invent a reasonable excuse. He knew the hero wasn't an imbecile like him. If he failed to explain rationally why their kitchen was now in mountains of debris, Splendid was indisputably going to toss him out of the house for sure this time.

"Okay, Splendid, the thing is…" Lifty strode around in perplexity. With his hands behind his back, he began to mutter to himself. "I don't know why it got blown up. I was just trying to bake some cupcakes. You know, your favourite blueberry ones? And then, all of a sudden, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Haha, surprising, isn't it? I think Flippy has misplaced a grenade in our kitchen last time he came to visit. What do you think?"

"OH GOD!" The greenette screeched, shaking his head deliriously. "I can't tell him this! He's going to punch me and kick my ass for sure!"

Dismissing the first excuse he formulated, the unhinged boy started scampering in circle. Rubbing his chins thoughtfully, he mentally came up with another plan.

"So, Splendid…I…I didn't do anything, I swear!" The greenette rehearsed. "I have no fucking idea how that tray of cupcakes got into the oven. I have no clue how the kitchen exploded. I think it might be the weather. It's so sweltering these days. Scotching hot! YES! That must be it. The oven got overheated by the sunlight or something. I told you not to place it near the window. You know this kind of supernatural things always occurs around here, right? BOOM! Yea, that is how it got busted. BOOM! I swear it's not my fault. You've got to believe me."

"OH GOD, this ain't gonna work either!" Lifty slapped himself and shrieked. "He hates it when I lie! But…but….if I don't lie, I'm gonna end up like a dead meat!"

After several minutes of battling with his own conscience, the greenette bolted out of the house and dashed around in the garden.

"Good heavens, the air here is so fresh." Lifty smiled for a brief moment and then smacked himself again. "Gosh, I'm not here to breathe fresh air! Gotta come up with another excuse or else I'm not gonna breathe again! SHIT!"

Swaying endlessly in the backyard, the greenette proceeded to devise another escape-the-responsibility plan. "Okay, Splendid, I…I have something to tell you. Please, don't freak out. No, it's not about my debt. You know I haven't been in debt for years. No, it's not about divorce. I love you so freaking much so don't panic when I tell you this. Well…Well…it's actually about something you love. No, it's not about our little beastie. It's…er…you see, today's our anniversary and I was thinking you might appreciate it if I baked you something…I prepared some cupcakes. You know, I spent a week on the recipe and two nights on making the dough. I even ran into pretty much trouble trying to keep them away from those despicable mice hanging around in our house, those you're always too scared to shoot with your laser eyes! Okay. Back to the topic. I…er…I actually…I inadvertently broke your oven, though I have no idea how I did it. I got all the settings right but still it exploded. BOOM! Just like that! Lucky our precious wasn't at home! And lucky you weren't either! Oh, it has to be a blessing from God that none of us have been injured! We've escaped death again! HURRAH! Do you think we ought to celebrate or something?"

"Oh dear, dear." Lifty squealed and trod the ground hysterically. "He's gonna be pissed. Really pissed. Either way, he's gonna kill me! OH GOD, send some of your archangels down here to rescue me from this impending doom! I don't wanna get slain by my husband on our anniversary!"

"Lifty?" A raspy voice murmured. Startled, the greenette whirled around and leaped in sheer terror. Floating above the ground was his young lover with a curious frown.

"Why are you talking to yourself in the garden?" Splendid asked. "You didn't lock the front door when you left the house. Are you searching for something?"

"NO!" Lifty yapped. "YES!"

"Yes or no?" The hero tilted his head and scowled.

"Yes…um…no…" The greenette stuttered, fidgeting with his hands uneasily.

"Ugh, are you pulling a prank on me again?" The hero smirked. "What's it this time?"

"Splendid! Do you wanna go out and have tea with me?" Lifty piped up, inwardly praying that his abrupt idea would work. "It's our anniversary!"

"I know." The hero nodded. "That's why I got back from work early."

"Let's go to the mall! Come! Come! Come!" The greenette whooped and clutched the other boy's wrist.

"Wait, hold on a second, I've got to go back into the house to do something." Splendid said, checking his watch nervously. "I have to send a document to the corporation by five. Gotta do it on my laptop."

"NO!" The greenette yelled loudly, completely petrifying the other boy.

"Um…what?"

"NO! Leave that document! Let's leave the house. RIGHT NOW!" Lifty insisted. Gripping his partner's hand, he tried to drag him out of the garden but to no avail.

"Hey! Stop! I know you're getting all worked up on this occasion, but I really have to finish that piece of work." Splendid protested. "Or my boss is going to bug me tomorrow. Please, it won't take longer than five minutes, I promise. And then we'll have the rest of the day all to ourselves."

"Er…But…" The greenette stammered, growing increasingly anxious as the hero started walking towards their threshold. "Splendid!"

Lifty darted to the front door and slammed it close before his mate could grab the knob. "NO! DON'T ENTER!"

"What's wrong with you?" The hero scratched his head in confusion. "Don't be such a baby! You're too old to throw a tantrum, you know. I told you I'll finish the work as quickly as possible. Come on!"

"NO! YOU MUST NOT ENTER THE HOUSE!" Lifty cried, standing firmly in between his husband and the door. "It's a forbidden access!"

"Are you…playing some games with me?" The hero snickered. "How do I get the key to enter the house?"

"NO! It's not a game…well…it is…or…" The greenette spluttered.

"Lifty, step aside." Splendid commanded, his expression sinking at once. It didn't take the hero's super instincts long to figure that something was wrong. Even on the porch, he could easily smell the intense, choking odor wafting out of the house.

"No…" Lifty pressed on, clinging close to the door. "Don't go in…"

"Step aside." The hero demanded again, his voice getting deep and hoarse, which would only mean one thing- he was mad.

"Splendid, listen to me! I-"

Before the greenette got to finish his utterance, the hero shoved him out of the way and barged into the house, only to be greeted by the most unsightly scene he could have ever imagined.

Frozen in bewilderment, Splendid gaped at the disarrayed room. The hideous condition of his kitchen alone was sufficient to set him off, not to mention the fact that his adored oven was ruined in the most horrendous way.

"S-Splendid…" Lifty gurgled. "I…I can explain…"

"LESTER RACCOONS!" The hero hollered, whipping around to face his guilty mate. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY OVEN?"

"I…I was trying to bake some cupcakes and…it went out of control." Lifty whined. "I swear I didn't break it deliberately! I got everything set correctly but it still exploded! Please, believe me! I didn't-"

"Enough." Splendid interrupted, clenching his fists indignantly. "I don't want to hear any more of your brainless excuse. It's the one hundred and eighty first time you broke my oven! DAMN YOU! I told you not to use it if you can't handle it! Why do you never listen to me? Why do you keep challenging me? Screw it! You're so incorrigible! You never repent what you've done! You keep annoying the hell out of me!"

"Splendid…I was just-" Lifty stumbled backwards in tears. Never had he expected that a simple good intention could have the power to backfire and whack everything in a trice. He had though only himself to blame. So tactless was he to think he could deal with the complicated operation of a high-quality oven. He just wasn't intelligent enough.

"Shut up!" The hero bawled furiously. Without another word, he stormed out of the house and flew away in a flash.

* * *

Shifty nearly rolled out of the couch when he heard an earsplitting clonk. Next, someone booted open the door violently, nearly yanking off its hinges. Alarmed, Splendont spun around from his seat and glared at their provocative trespasser, simply exasperated to find that it was his very own twin brother.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Splendid?!" The redhead bellowed, louring at Splendid fiercely. "You could have at least knocked!"

"Damn it, you scared the shit out of me!" Shifty howled, bouncing up from the couch in irritation.

The couple said no more as soon as they spotted their intruder weeping feebly on the doorway.

"Er…what on earth is going on?" Splendont growled in annoyance.

"I…need a laptop." The bluenette sniveled and stepped into the house silently.

"What?" Shifty cocked his brows in astonishment. "You came all the way here to borrow a laptop?"

"Geez, use your own laptop!" The redhead roared.

"I can't! Lend me your laptop, please! I have to send out a document by five." Splendid cried. "Don't be so stingy!"

"Fine!" The redhead grunted and rolled his eyes. If there was one thing that infuriated him the most, it was his twin's pathetic crying face. "Wipe off your tears, jerk! There's nothing to cry for!"

"And to think you're too old to cry, it really disgusts me." Shifty commented, flumping back down on the couch.

"I can't help it! My house…my house is…" The bluenette broke down into more tears as he recalled his destroyed kitchen. "Lifty broke my oven again! My kitchen imploded! My house almost crumbled down!"

"Oh." The other two boys exchanged a dubious glance and gulped, not knowing what more response they could give to that devastating news. It was not the first time Splendid had run into them asking for shelter after Lifty tore down the house with his pitiful cooking techniques. They could never comprehend how the dynamics between these two boys actually worked. No matter how many times Splendid exhorted Lifty not to touch his oven, the greenette could never bear the warning in mind. And yet, no matter how many times he got busted, the hero would always be soft enough to forgive him and fix everything afterwards.

"Okay, so, he's just sulking, I guess." Shifty whispered to the redhead who nodded in agreement.

"Though I'd say they're too old to sulk." Splendont murmured back.

"So, Splendid, did you get the surprise before your kitchen got blown up?" Shifty asked.

"What…surprise?" The bluenette frowned, gritting his teeth in rage. "Isn't it surprising enough that my kitchen got blown into pieces? Are you mocking me?"

"No! I'm not teasing you, dweeb!" Shifty yelped. "I mean Lifty's surprise!"

"Whatever it is! I'm not speaking to him again!" The bluenette pouted and started typing on the keyboard. "I'm going to stay over here tonight."

"WHAT?!" Both Shifty and Splendont screamed at the same time. "NO! You can't stay here! You're not allowed to!"

"Why?" Splendid grumbled. "I'm your brother, Splendont! I'll just spend a night here. I don't wanna go back to that horrible place. Damn, I'll have to call someone over to renovate everything tomorrow. And I absolutely don't wanna see that brat right now."

"But isn't today your anniversary?" Shifty asked.

"How did you know?" The bluenette interrogated.

"Lifty told me. He was preparing a surprise for you." Shifty shrugged. "He's been bragging about it for more than a week. Damn, and I thought he's shown you those 100 cupcakes he's made with special quotes in them."

"100 cupcakes?" Splendid gasped and widened his eyes incredulously.

"Yea, so, I guess those cupcakes got blown up together with the kitchen?" Shifty chuckled. "Gosh, this is hilarious!"

"Shouldn't you feel sorry for your clumsy brother?" The redhead sneered, nudging his partner's elbow playfully.

"Meh, Lifty's always been like that since we were kids." Shifty said indifferently. "He always screws things up but you have got to admire his perseverance. He's just relentless, I suppose. You can't talk back at him. You can't convince him enough. You just can't expect him to give up on something that readily. Perhaps it has to take him a thousand more failed attempts to finally stop him from touching your damn beloved oven, haha!"

"But 100 cupcakes?" Splendont grinned. "Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration? What do you mean there are quotes in them?"

"Oh, I guess it's something like fortune cookies. You put a piece of paper with some cheesy love quote into the cake." Shifty sneered. "You can't tell at all from his look but he's always the romantic kind, to be honest. So, Splendy, what're you going to do with my brother? I bet he's crying like a baby right now. You really shouldn't have left him alone at home. He always has those pessimistic thoughts with him. Whenever I yell at him, he thinks like it's the end of the world."

"I…" The bluenette stopped his work at once. Slowly, he switched off the laptop and stared at the ground glumly. The surprise Shifty had informed him about wasn't surprising at all. It was to him somewhat heartbreaking. It rendered him ashamed to think that Lifty was devoting so much effort into creating a memorable anniversary for them but he was castigating him because of one mindless, undesirable accident. He ought to know accidents are always inevitable in this cursed town. Why was he making such a fuss over some trivial things? He was supposed to confront the mess with his partner, pacify him and seek alternate ways to enjoy their anniversary. He wasn't supposed to be moping and getting mad at Lifty.

"I'll say this once and for all." Shifty sighed. "I still have no idea how you guys get along with each other. Seriously, man, get a grip. You two are always acting like spoiled brats. What's the big deal here anyway? It's just a broken oven! Damn, last time, some fool crashed an entire nuclear bomb into our house and we didn't even complain!"

"I think it's Fliqpy." Splendont said sarcastically. "And yea, brother _dearest_, you're such a wimp. I can't believe you actually run away from home because you fall out with Lifty."

"I'll go back home now." Splendid crooned.

"Going back so soon?" The redhead scoffed. "I thought you wanted to stay overnight."

"No…" The bluenette blubbered. "I'm going back to check on Lifty."

"Oh, sure. That silly brother of mine probably needs someone to pamper him right now." Shifty laughed. "If you can't bake cakes, bake some love, dude, haha!"

"Ugh, shut up." Splendid shouted and marched out of the house in haste.

* * *

"Ow!" Lifty winced at the searing pain. Tossing away a burned rubble, he picked up the broom and attempted to sweep the floor. As he stared at the mess he had caused, the distress washed over him again. It wasn't the aftermath that was making him melancholy but the fact that he had wrecked their anniversary. He hadn't intended to dishearten Splendid like that. He was, after all, trying to making the day magnificent for both of them. But his foolishness had pitched them in nothing but grief again.

Piling up the wreckage neatly in one corner, the greenette sighed once more at the chaotic sight. Even if he had tidied up everything, Splendid would still be enraged because he had broken his oven. Stretching his exhausted and wounded arms, Lifty walked upstairs in silence. Crawling back onto his bed, he buried himself in the pillow and cried until rivers of tears completely drenched his face.

Some time later, the bluenette finally arrived home. Opening the door, Splendid stepped into their gruesome nest. The mess had apparently been cleaned but the filthy black smudges remained. He strolled into the kitchen, rather astounded to find everything scoured in the most possible way. A tray of smashed cupcakes soon caught his eyes. The burned food was hardly distinguishable but some unburned tiny sheets were laid plainly on the table. The hero picked up one thin piece of paper and read.

_"I have died everyday waiting for you."_

He frowned and picked up another one.

_"If I have to limit my love for you with a time, I'd say it's an eternity."_

And…another one.

_"Love was just a word before you showed it to me."_

It shocked the bluenette to find every single piece of paper that was supposed to be put inside each cupcake was printed with a unique quote, each conveying something the greenette was either too afraid or too timid to have said to his mate in his lifetime. The more lines Splendid read, the more tears started prickling the corners of his eyes. Leaving everything behind, including his invincible temper, his stiff pride, the bluenette trotted upstairs in despair.

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

Their anniversary wasn't supposed to be scarred by their own stupidity.

They were supposed to be enjoying each other's company, like any other ordinary days.

"Lifty!" Splendid ran into the room and found his partner sleeping quietly in bed. That tattered, pale face revealed so much sorrow and fatigue that the mere sight of it was enough to sting the bluenette's heart. Breathing smoothly, Lifty held those scalded wrists close to his swollen cheeks and sobbed serenely in his sleep, soaking the pillow with soundless tears.

"Lifty…" The hero shook the other boy slightly to wake him. When the greenette didn't open his eyes, he knelt down beside the bed and poked him.

"Lifty…I'm back." Splendid purred. "I want to apologize for yelling at you. I didn't mean to get so mad at you. I was just…pissed. I saw what you did for me. Let's go out for dinner, okay? Don't let that oven ruin our date."

"Erm…" Lifty made an uncomfortable turn and rubbed his eyes, still half-awake.

"Lifty, I'm sorry." The bluenette bent down to plant a soft kiss on the other boy. "Let's forget about the oven."

"Splendid?" Lifty pried open his eyes and gawked at his mate, hardly believing that Splendid had returned home.

"Yes?"

"You…You aren't mad at me anymore?" The greenette asked.

"No." Splendid smiled. "I was, before."

"I'm sorry I broke your oven." Lifty babbled, his eyes getting watery at once. "I didn't mean to blow up the kitchen. I was-"

"Sh." The bluenette shushed his mate with an embrace. "Don't worry about it."

Pressing Lifty down, the hero sealed their lips with a tender kiss. Both bemused and delighted, the greenette pulled the other boy closer and cuddled him back.

Nothing was said anymore, even if millions of words were swirling in their heads. Somehow, they found it hard to complete their speech. And it was just another simple kiss that evolved into a spark of passion and relief.

Apologies were clearly delivered, or so they thought. They could never tackle their childish minds though. It was too common for them to argue, to fight and then at some point get reconciled.

Breaking off the little kiss, the bluenette brushed his lips along the other boy's skin, relishing every muffled moan emitted from him.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

They were supposed to be making up, not making love.

Perhaps it was the same thing after all.

Leaning in, the hero locked lips with his mate again, his hands slowly tracking down the greenette's belt. Unbuckling it, he tugged down his jeans and rubbed lightly against the bulge that was getting more tented with each minor war their tongues waged against one another. Overwhelmed by the abrupt sensation of arousal, the greenette withdrew from the kiss and shoved the other boy down on bed. Clutching his wrists tightly, he wept. "You know…it hurt a lot when you shouted at me like that. You've got to show more sincerity in your apology."

The hero smirked and didn't reply. A wave of pleasure struck him like bolts of lightning as his partner hovered above him and crushed his lips against the crook of his neck, sending wondrous shivers all over his body. Hauling down the other boy's pants, Lifty grabbed the crotch and started stroking it. The hero could only gasp as streams of blissful impulses spread across every inch of his skin. The strokes came to a temporary end when the greenette crawled backwards, carefully removing his partner's garments. The flesh sprang up into life as it got freed from its restraints. Wrapping his lips around the piece, Lifty stuck out his tongue and began to lick all the way from the impressive tip to the base. Splendid could only respond with a sheepish moan.

It was more than mere reconciliation. They were both sinking deeper into their usual realm of lust and attention. The moist warmth around his shaft sent flows of heat across every single nerve in the bluenette's body, fueling him with pure ecstasy. The skillful play offered by his mate was probably the best gift he could have asked for on their somewhat disrupted anniversary. Savoring all the juice that oozed out of the flesh, the greenette started pumping the other boy faster, ultimately causing him to groan unreservedly and almost defenselessly. He wished his way of redemption could reach the bluenette's heart. After all, what he wanted the most was for his partner to enjoy this particular occasion that belonged only to them.

With an exceptionally loud moan, the hero came into his partner's mouth. Thick, white cream trickled down Lifty's chin, dripping directly along the bluenette's groin and buttocks. Groping his mate's thighs, the greenette soothed the other boy with another blistering kiss, the intoxicating sense of passion burning all the way through their colliding bodies. A whine escaped the hero's pursed lips as he felt the sudden intrusion by his partner's probing fingers. Writhing in irrepressible pleasure, the bluenette wheezed involuntarily under the other male's tricks.

It wasn't long before Splendid found the profound atmosphere slowly suffocating him. Sure enough, that pleasure he felt when the greenette toyed with his special spot was something extraordinary, something thrilling and enticing. And yet, nothing felt quite the same as compared to those previous times they had made love together. It was not the fact that they had just had a silly row. Rather, it was the face Lifty was making that truthfully concerned the hero. Those glittering emerald eyes were stuffed with so many sentiments, so much dejection, so much apprehension…Every once in a while, he looked as though he was about to cry. And Splendid couldn't really grasp the reason why. He had thought they had already made up to each other.

A gentle thrust drove the hero to his paradise. The warmth circulating around his entrance intensified with each bump the other boy made. The act was done fervently but the eagerness had clearly faded from the greenette's expression. He wasn't smiling like he used to whenever he entered him. The frown in his limpid eyes was what troubled the bluenette though. The problem was slightly fixed when he leaned forwards to kiss Lifty, blinding him with another fiery attention. Thrust after thrust Splendid felt his insides melting with heavenly satisfaction, the flame burning in every joint. The joy was barely contained but again, the greenette's twisted expression as hardly conceived.

Why was Lifty not enjoying it at all?

It only made the hero feel queer to be receiving this amount of pleasant affections but unable to give the other boy any. He kissed the greenette again in hopes to elicit some decent response from him. Lifty, nonetheless remained speechless. The sullen look on his face was starting to annoy Splendid but before the hero could grumble, he blurted out a strained groan as the other boy sped up, striking his prostate manically. The pleasure became too vast for the bluenette to bear. He moaned boundlessly, grabbling the first thing that came into his palms. A screech was heard as he unknowingly dug his nails into a pillow and tore off the silk fabric. Feathers flew around and pelted down like rain, landing on the two boys like snowflakes. A little tickle was enough to push Splendid over the edge. As his partner repeatedly shoved his rod in and out of him, violating the very same sensitive spot in his body, he lay back and dazed himself with the spiking proximity of climax. His moans grew louder. The rough movement from his mate almost ripped him apart. The minor pain however was incredibly amazing. He could nearly feel all the frustration and stress from the other boy. And that basically answered his question as to why the greenette was acting all so weird. His sadness was way too obvious to neglect.

"Gah…ah…" The bluenette clung to his partner with another shrill moan, feeling much more delighted when Lifty hugged him back this time. After several more thrusts, the two boys came together. The hero sprayed his loads on his stomach as his mate filled his rear with his own hot spunk. Panting in exhaustion, the greenette pulled out his deflated shaft and strayed away from the bed, leaving the bluenette completely awe-struck.

"Lifty?" Splendid cooed, sitting up abruptly.

"I…I'm going to shower." The greenette replied softly and didn't turn back. His voice was cold enough to chill the other boy.

"Wait." Leaping out of his bed, the hero ran towards his mate and hugged him from behind. Lifty finally stopped walking and turned around in puzzlement. "I read the quotes. I saw the cakes. I've seen everything you've done for me. I'm sorry for barking at you. Don't be mad."

"I…am not mad, Splendid. I'm just…." The greenette paused with a wretched sigh.

"Come with me." The hero grabbed Lifty's hand and dragged him into the bathroom.

Filling the bathtub with warm water, Splendid pulled the other boy with him into the refreshing hotness. Gingerly, he lifted the greenette's wrist and examined the scotched wounds.

"Lifty, are you an idiot?" The bluenette asked boldly. "Who told you to run back into the kitchen after it exploded? Who told you to clean the hot burning rubble? Were you trying to kill yourself or something?"

Hissing in slight pain, Lifty flinched at the touch of his burned skin. Instead of answering Splendid's questions, he could only stare blankly at the water, the ripples forming as torrents of tears dribbled down his face. He didn't know why he was crying. He should have gotten over the fact that he had always been so useless since birth. Even his own brother had abandoned him countless times because he was so cumbersome and dimwitted. He could never really achieve anything without failing at least a hundred times. And the thought of being a mere burden to his partner desolated him. Soon enough, he would just end up getting ditched someday because he was so inept.

"Lifty, why are you crying?" The hero frowned worriedly at his mate. Every drop of Lifty's tears seemed to hit him like a bomb. His heart was squeezing with pain. He didn't want to see him cry. Not at all. And he couldn't understand why he was crying. It made him feel so vulnerable, so incompetent. He was supposed to comfort his lover, not to pressure him.

"I couldn't do anything right." The greenette whimpered. "I've never done a single thing that actually makes you happy. Someday, you're going to dump me like Shifty did. And just to think that I'm such a loser makes me feel so sad. I'm scared. I'm so scared that one day after you yell at me and leave the house, you might not come back. Or if you ever come back, you might even be filing for divorce. I never meant to break your precious things. I never meant to disappoint you. But I did. I'm sorry I ruined our anniversary."

"Damn, you're so dumb!" Splendid grunted, smacking the other boy upside the head before enfolding him tightly in his arms. "I have no fucking idea what actually makes you think that you've never made me happy. Being able to meet you, to become your enemy, to chase you down, to fight with you, to date you and to marry you has always been my greatest joy of life. If I've ever wanted to dump you, I would have done it long ago! How could you still feel so insecure after all these years we've been together? You know I'll always come back no matter how many times you whack my favourite things. And yes, I love my kitchen. I love my oven. But more than those two things, I love the home we've built together. I love you more than anything else. And still, you aren't a bit convinced by my sincerity? I wouldn't have let you do it to me if I was still mad, dummy. You're so stupid. But that's precisely why I love you. Your stupidity has given me the best reason to keep you forever."

"I just wanted to make this day enjoyable but I…" The greenette blubbered. "I failed. It's my fault."

"Dumbass, today's unforgettable enough. It's ridiculously marvelous!" The hero said. "I enjoyed the surprises very much to be frank. And guess what? Since that stupid damn oven has ruined our anniversary, we'll have to go out tomorrow and have fun all day. What do you say?"

"Huh?"

"I'm officially asking you out because I don't have to work tomorrow. If you want to make it up to me, here's your chance."

"Really? You mean it?" Lifty exclaimed as his face lit up at once. "You'll let me prepare another gift for you, right?"

"Of course. Are you seriously that dense?" Splendid chuckled. "Never mind. You look cuter when you're that thick-headed."

"Hey…I'm not that stupid." The greenette snorted. "At least, I know you're insulting me."

"It's a tease, boy." The bluenette grinned. "Now, let me treat your wounds."

"Splendid!" Lifty yapped.

"What?" Splendid chortled, looking at his partner in amusement.

"I love you!" The greenette blurted out, finally managing to smile brightly and blush.

"Why," Stunned, the hero raised his brows in shock but couldn't refrain from laughing at the same time. "I love you too, silly!"

* * *

**[A Mind-Blowing Ending]**

Sauntering down the road, the blue-haired girl smiled triumphantly as she reminisced about her beautiful date with her friends in the theme park. And then, a certain remnant of memory suddenly struck her like a ringing bell.

"Oh no, I actually forgot to give dads a call. I hope everything went well for their anniversary. After all, I did help pick the love quotes from the internet." Splendia mumbled contemplatively, speaking to no one in particular. "Geez, I hope they saw the note I left on the kitchen table this morning. I wonder if they are angry now because I broke the oven last night while trying to bake some cookies for Fannie."

As the girl reached her home, she was immediately baffled by the awful scene displayed before her.

"Gosh." She tumbled forwards and gasped. "What on earth happened here? Why is the kitchen all blown up?"

Shutting the door behind her, Splendia raced upstairs trying to call for her parents. "Dads! Where are you? Are you guys alright? Did you use the oven? I thought I left a note that says it's not usable! I screwed it last night! Dads! I'm sorry! I'm home now! Hey!" The girl hushed when she flung open her parents' bedroom door. "Oh."

Snuggling up comfortably against each other, the two men were snoozing in peace and tranquility, apparently unaware of their daughter's presence.

"Oh well…" Splendia giggled. "I guess I'll have to apologize again tomorrow morning."

Closing the door quietly, the girl danced off into her own bedroom.

"Good night, dads, and happy anniversary."

* * *

**A/N(1): **LOL. Did the ending surprise you? Haha. YES! The ultimate culprit is not Lifty! It's their clone daughter, Splendia xD I must say, this girl isn't as innocent as you think she is. She can be a whole lot more mischievous at times. She surely knows how to fool around with her parents. No, Splendia didn't break the oven intentionally but even so, she has obviously caused the other two males pretty much trouble XD Let me tell you how it ends. Splendia admits to Splendid and Lifty the next morning that she's the one responsible for breaking the oven in the first place. What's next? BOOM! Just like that. Her dads go berserk. They get mentally hit by a bomb. The two guys can only react with a typical face-palm and wonder why they have been stupid enough to get tricked by their own daughter. And then, since it's their habit to spoil this girl rotten, they don't even care to shout at her. But Splendia still gets her punishment. She's grounded and prohibited to eat desserts for two weeks. She deserves it anyway, after messing with her fathers like that xD Afterwards, Splendid and Lifty go on a date to make up their ruined anniversary :3

**Let's have a small conversation with the heroine of the day, Splendia Squirrels.**

**Question: **Do you know that you've just mentally scarred your dads on their own anniversary?

**Splendia:** No, why? They looked happily asleep when I checked on them. If I didn't break the oven, they wouldn't have ended up having sex *shrugs*

**Question: **What? How did you know that?

**Splendia:** Wakaka, secret. *smirks slyly* Say, the way they do things is pretty much obvious. I wonder which one of them is the top though.

**Question:** Oh my God, can't you tell?

**Splendia:** This is the only thing I don't know. It's hard to tell from their looks. But that kind of mystery is kinda interesting. Let's keep it unknown.

**Question: **Do you know that you've made your dads turn against each other and cry?

**Splendia:** Really? *frowns* But they always cry like a baby whenever something goes wrong anyway. They're just compatible, I guess, hehee.

**Question:** Do you think you ought to make it up to them? They got so depressed when that refined kitchen got blown up.

**Splendia:** Yea, maybe next week I'll buy them a new oven with my part-time salary. *smiles innocently* A quality-guaranteed one, haha.

**A/N(2):** Well…I spent a long time writing this one. I really hope you enjoy this. I included Shifty and Splendont in this tale for a purpose. They have their own thoughts in dealing with relationships. And seriously, I really need some critiques these days. I feel that there's a lot to improve T.T Review and tell me what you think of the story.

**Coming up next:**

iHeroine: FlippyxMale!FlakyxSplendid  
iHeroine: ShyMale!FlakyxSeductiveFlaky  
Ai shadow-chan: FliqpyxFlaky  
Angel-that-saves-17: SplendidxFlaky  
Maple123: Young!FlakyxFlippy/Fliqpy  
Maple123: SplendidxSplendont  
miraill: HandyxPetunia (Rated T)  
destiny: Candy!NuttyxGame!Nutty  
fuzy132: NuttyxFlippy  
destiny: LumpyxMole  
Laloba94: LiftyxFlakyxFlippy


End file.
